The 7th Child
by Vex Matthewson
Summary: This is a tale about a Goddess, the Goddess of Wisdom and Intelligence. For every story to end there must be a beginning. A prequel to The 7th Avenger but you don't need to have read to understand also set before Thor Loki/OC
1. Speki Runedaughter

**The 7****th**** Child**

The sound of feet running echoed down the long corridor as the man hurried to the end. His eyes locked on the door that he raced to with 6 boys all stood outside. Each one tall, blonde and blue eyed, the typical Aesir. Many were now considered men however the man still saw each one as the little boy they once were.

"How far gone is she?" The man huffed when he reached the small group. Each one showed instant respect for this man. The tallest and the eldest stepped forward.

"The healer believes she is ready and only waiting for you father." Haldis told the man. He nodded and headed towards the door but his son's hand caught his arm, holding the man back. "It does not look good. Her illness has spread and this only intensifies it." He whispered in the older man's ear as to not alarm the youngest of those around them. The older man's expression darkened but he carried on to the large doors.

He entered a room where a bed lay in the centre with a woman who looked weak and in pain. 3 Healers scurried around her trying to calm the woman down but the woman only had eyes for the man.

"Rune" She breathed her eyes lightened when she looked at him. The man rushed forward and knelt by her bed. He took her hand in his; he could feel the thinness and delicateness of the once strong hands.

"I am here Idony." The man's voice was soft as he comforted his wife.

"It's coming Rune, our baby's coming." She smiled at the man before screaming out in pain.

"I'm going to need you to push now." A healer commanded of the woman and she did just that.

The excruciating pain lasted for many minutes and with each push her strength slowly left her. Then a cry was heard: a cry of a baby. Both the man and the woman looked up to the healer who in their hands was a small child.

The child immediately stopped crying and turned to the woman in the bed. They held out their hands grabbing for her. The healer was astounded that the child could recognise its mother straight away but complied with the request and handed them over.

"We have a baby girl Rune." Idony's eyes sparkled with tears as she looked down upon her first girl. "We have a little girl."

"She's beautiful just like her mother" Rune said looking down at the baby. Her eyes were a slightly darker shade of blue compared to her brothers and what hair there was on her head, appeared a dark gold instead of the light blonde that the rest of her family possessed. "Clever as well by the look of it."

The girl blinked a couple of times as Idony held her to her chest then she turned towards her father and smiled. She reached out her hand towards him and the woman passed their daughter over to her father.

"What shall we call her?" The man asked looking down at his wife who looked at him.

"Speki" The woman breathed before her eyes closed and the room turned silent. The child sensed something was not right and began to turn back towards her mother. She frowned and made a few sounds trying to grab her attention but nothing worked. Soon her father noticed too that his wife was too still, too quiet.

"Idony?" His voice began to panic. A healer rushed over. His face became white and soon the other two healers in the room also hurried over to the woman lying on the bed. They all looked at each other and knew what had happened. They got to work but one scurried the man out with the baby still in his arms.

The child did not like leaving her mother but could not protest as she was still yet to master her vocal chords. Once outside the room the group of 6 huddled closely to the man, looking down at the newborn girl. The healer had cleaned her before handing her to her mother and she was wrapped in a single sheep skin blanket.

"We have a sister" Folkvar said obviously.

"Well down brother you do pay attention." His twin replied sarcastically. The twins were the middle children and were identical to the core.

"Was I that tiny?" Crosby asked, the previously youngest of the family. Though he was the youngest of the brothers he was a young man that a mortal on Midgard would assume he was the age of 17.

"No but you cried like a Frost giant in the sun." Egor the second eldest said. He was fascinated that the baby in front of him was not crying like the rest of his brothers had been. His sister was staring intently at the door his father and she had just come out, she looked upset. His father's face also showed a mask of concern.

"How can you know what a frost giant in the sun looks like let alone cries like?" Crosby asked confused.

"It's a figure of speech Crosby." Sky said to his only younger brother, the rest his elders. The twins laughed at the youngest son's embarrassment but Haldis did not have time to stop their petty arguing. To a mortal he looked 25 years old but on Asgard time followed the laws differently to other realms.

"Father." He said quietly. The other brothers stopped their bickering as they all listened to their eldest sibling. Rune did not speak instead he only held his daughter closer to his chest.

Then the girl felt it.

The connection was severed and now she could do nothing but cry.

The man that held her looked down at her somehow knowing what the tears that flowed from the infants eyes meant. Within in a minute a healer came out with grave eyes. It only took a single look and a slight shake of his head for the group to understand what had happened.

All tried to remain strong allowing no tear shedding that would come later. Instead they remained silent each thinking about the moment they last saw their mother.

The only sound that could be heard was the crying of a little girl as she called out for the mother who would never answer.

"I am sorry for your loss." The healer said a while later. He paused for even longer before speaking again. "For records I need to know the child's name so once you have—"

"Speki" Her father whispered.

"I'm sorry?" The healer asked.

"Her name is Speki." He said. "Speki Runedaughter."


	2. The House of Odin

"Speki!" The sound of her father's voice reached her ears as she skipped down the stairs. Now at an age similar to a 6 year old on Midgard physically however mentally she was so much more. Each day she astounded people with the intelligence she possessed. Today was one that made her nervous though, she knew it was special as her father had requested that she wore a dress something she was most uncomfortable in. She had discovered from an early age that she much preferred to wear trousers and a shirt than to be confined in a typical Aesir woman's clothing. Her father usually allowed it however because he requested she wear this then she had to follow. "Ah there you are my little girl."

Rune swept Speki up in his arms and twirled her around before putting her back on the floor.

"Father please put me down" She told him. If you did not realise before how intelligent she was, you would after she spoke. She spoke with the clarity of scholar. "Now where exactly are we going today?"

"Well Speki I believe it is time that we introduce you to the house of Odin." Her father told her.

Her father was an advisor to the court and a trusted advisor to the All-father himself. Her elder brothers Haldis and Egor were both members of the court also where as the rest of her family still served in the army. She had not been introduced to the royal family earlier because her father had moved her away from the city.

Ever since her mother's death Speki's father had treasured her, she being the apple of his eye as they say. He moved her away from the centre of Asgard to protect her from corruption he would respond with whenever she asked why, to help nurture her fully he would then proceed to argue. He would still travel to the palace everyday for court leaving Speki with the servants and her books.

"Father are you sure?" Speki asked surprised at what he had suggested.

"Yes Speki." He smiled at her as he knelt down to her level. He placed a small ringlet of her hair behind her ear that had escaped from her pony tail. "I believe that you can advance even further with the scholars in the palace and maybe, if Odin grants it, you travel with me each day and while I take care of business in the court you can use the palace libraries."

"That sounds wonderful." Speki's eyes lit up with her imagination picturing the vast amount of books that await her. "Wait, I ask one thing."

"Speki this is already a great treat to offer you, what more could you want?" Rune frowned at his youngest child.

"I would like to learn combat." She said holding her head high. Her father immediately disapproved. Speki carried on trying to convince him. "You let the rest of the family spar but not I? It hardly seems fair."

"But you are girl my dear Speki, leave it to men to defend you."

"I will not have that father, I want to learn to fight for myself. I have no more right than the next person to not help defend Asgard when it needs defending."

"You are only a child." Her father argued.

"Yet my brothers were already skilled in archery by this age." She said defiantly. "You know I will learn it anyway from my books. By saying no all you cause is for me to practice in secret and not under supervision in fear of getting caught which then may lead to unsafe equipment I may use and—"

"I will speak with Odin about it." Her father conceded. Speki hugged him. Rune wrapped his arm protectively around his daughter. "He has 2 sons one only a few months older than yourself, maybe you could partner with him."

"You will not regret it father." She told him as she pulled away.

"Come we must hurry" He took his daughter's hand and led her to the horse waiting for them outside. Though Speki could ride herself her father feared she may get lost or they may become separated. Sometimes Speki really did shake her head at how over protective her father was.

They rode together and within 10 minutes the city of Asgard came into Speki's view for the first time since she left it. Speki had never forgotten anything since the day she was born so the last time she had seen the golden gates was when she was only a few days old. In comparison her eyes were weak as a baby, only now did she see the true beauty of Asgard.

She made a small audible gasp as they entered the city. Each building seemed taller than the last and grander. The walls were made from what appeared to be the finest metals in all the land with each inhabitant more beautiful than Speki could imagine. Most were blonde and blue eyed like her family however she had darker golden hair than the rest and her eyes weren't as blue. She would feel ashamed at her differences at times but then she would remember that it made her unique in a world were only a few stand out. Holding her head high as her father and she proceeded to the palace ignoring the looks of the people around her.

All seemed to recognise her father though, a few even bowing their heads in respect as they trotted past. Speki gave out a small smile proud that her father was who he was.

Soon they reached the palace and if Speki thought she was amazed before she should think again. She hurt her neck as she looked to the sky hoping to see where the never ending pillars stopped. Her father helped her down and held on to her hand as they passed through a door held open by a guard. Another person came and led their horse away and with one quick glance back outside to the rest of the world, she entered the palace of Asgard.

She crept closer to her father never letting go of his hand. As they walked they met no one else down the long stretch of corridor. Their feet echoed all the way down somehow intensify the silence of the passage. Speki could feel her own heart pounding in her chest as they approached the doors at the end. Two guards were stationed outside but before they opened the door her father turned to her and knelt before her.

"Are you ready?" He asked with a small smile on his face. Speki glanced at the looming doors with intricate patterns that Speki stared at before realising that her father was still waiting for an answer.

"I hope so" She smiled at him and her father gave out a small smile.

"You only have to meet Odin for a few moments before you will be escorted to the library. Both he and his wife have been dying to meet you Speki, it is a great honour." He told her trying to calm her down.

"Then why am I nervous?" She asked.

"Because though you try to act like you are not, you are still a child dear one." He stood up and took her hand back in his before turning to the guard and nodding his head. Two guards opened the door and Speki was lead into a golden throne room. It was practically empty apart from the three figures at the other end. One sat in a throne while a woman to his right behind him and a boy a few years older than Speki to his left.

Her father led her forward and just before reaching the steps that led to the throne, he got down on to one knee and placed his right fist across his chest. Speki remained standing blinking at what her father had just done. She paused for a moment before kneeling next to him and placing her own hand over her chest.

"All-father." Her father said.

"Rise Rune Agmundson and Speki Runedaughter." A voice as old as time said. Her father stood and Speki copied. Now she was close enough she could study the faces before her.

The man who sat in the throne had a serious face and with hair verging on grey. A golden eye patch covered one eye, Speki heard he had lost it in the war with the Frost giants. The woman next to him must be Frigga she thought. The woman's eyes were kind and gentle and a warm smile graced her face as she looked upon the little girl. To Odin's left was the blonde hair boy. He was tall and muscled all ready for his age, a warrior she thought. He had grimace on his face as if displeased about something. Odd Speki thought, her father had mentioned Odin had two sons yet one was missing.

"So this is the child all the scholars are talking about?" Odin asked. He stood and walked down the steps to Speki and her father. He stopped just in front of them. "She looks almost exactly like Idony."

"That she does." Rune said a voice verging on cracking.

"Tell me child." Odin turned to her. "Your father has expressed that you would benefit from the resources the palace could offer you, would you agree?"

Speki turned to her father who gave her a slight nod telling her it was okay to speak.

"Yes all-father I completely agree. I have read every book in our house at least twice depending on whether I agree with it or not. It would be an honour for you to allow me to progress my education within the halls of this palace."

"I see what you mean now." Odin smirked at Rune who gave him a small smirk back. He then turned back to Speki. "Speki Runedaughter you show great potential and I grant that you may come here and study alongside my two sons, Thor." The blonde boy looked up at the mention of his name, giving a small smile to Speki. "And Loki. I apologise for Loki's absence but he is currently being punished for pulling yet another prank."

His voice was weary but had a slight tint of humour to it. Speki understood now why Thor was upset, he would much rather be doing something else than in a meeting with Odin and his brother had gotten out of it leaving him all alone.

"All-father, Speki has also expressed an interest in sparring and training for combat." Rune said. "I have already explained to her it is not common for a woman to learn to fight but she is persistent that I ask if she can learn. I thought it best to ask whether she may train here also while learning under the watchful eye of the best warriors in the kingdom."

Odin gave out a small laugh startling both Speki and her father.

"You know Lady Speki." Odin now addressed the young girl. "You are the second female to ask my permission this week. It seems the younger generation have a thirst to be more. Yes Lady Speki I gladly allow you the chance to train with my boys and the fellow maiden who also asked. Her name is Sif, her father belongs to the court as well. Have you too been conspiring behind my back to seek what you wish?"

"No All-father. I have never heard of this Sif until you mentioned her now." Speki said truthfully.

"I believe you." Odin commented before turning around to face his wife and son. "Thor would be so kind to lead Lady Speki to the library. No doubt she will want to become acquainted with the books I see she desires." Thor gave a little nod of the head before heading towards her. Speki turned to her father.

"Go with Thor Speki it is fine. I shall send someone for you or collect you myself when it is time to travel home." Her father told her giving her a reassuring nod. Speki smiled at him before turning to Thor.

"Lady Speki please follow me." Thor said before leading her out of the room.

The corridors were vast and Speki could imagine herself becoming easily lost. She remembered each corner they turned but what if she left by a different exit? Or one corridor was blocked?

The two children walked in silence as Speki could feel Thor's sadness. She tried to lighten the mood after a while.

"It is far away is it not?" She asked. The boy just nodded his head. "How do you not get lost?"

"It is my home." Thor said.

"Surely you should be happy now?" Speki asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you were obviously upset that your brother had got out of the meeting this morning and you hadn't." Speki explained as they carried on walking. "So now that you have left the meeting you should be happy should you not?"

"But Loki cannot play with me!" Thor sighed. "Yes now I am out of the meeting but will be bored until his punishment is lifted. No one in this palace is as fun as my brother even if he gets me into trouble most of the time."

"What did he do to earn the punishment?" At the question Thor's lips turned into a wide smile.

"He turned all the door handles invisible so no one could open or close a door. It was quite funny watching the looks of the guards as they felt the door trying to find the handle." Thor's smile was plastered over his face. He puffed his chest out showing pride in his brother. "My brother is talented like that. They say he is a magical prodigy and clever like yourself, if not even more clever."

"I'll wait to believe that until it's proven" She smirked glad the prince had opened up to her.

"That will not be long. They say he is already more talented in magic and trickery than half the senior magicians of the palace." But then a sad fleeting look crossed his eyes. "Some people say it shows evil and that what they want from a boy is strength like myself. Loki is strong and is a skilled warrior for his age but not like me where you can physically see it. Loki plans his attacks whereas the people of Asgard hold my battle strong head as more desirable."

"I believe you need a little bit of both to become the best warrior you can be." Speki smiled at him.

"You mustn't tell Loki this...but...sometimes I wish I could do magic like him but when I try I fail." Thor admitted.

"Well then as a team together you have the best of both." Speki told him. Thor laughed and placed an arm around her shoulder.

"You Lady Speki are actually alright, for a girl. I can see you becoming a great friend."

The rest of the walk was not filled with awkward silence but with the two children getting to know one another. Soon though they approached the doors that lead to the palace library. They stopped talking once they stood outside.

"Why don't you come in with me Thor?" Speki asked. "It would be nice to have some company to discuss books."

"I am sorry to say but I have never truly enjoyed books." Thor admitted slightly ashamed. "I will go train so that tomorrow when you return I don't feel bad if I train not as hard as normal Need to give you and Lady Sif a chance now don't we?." His eyes were alight with what he had in store for her. She playfully smacked him on the arm only causing his smile to increase. "But for now I will let you enjoy the library Speki"

He gave her a smile before walking back the way they came. Sighing she turned to open the doors and entered a room that could have come from one of her dreams. She let out a small gasp as the bookcases stretched high into the ceiling and row after row after row lined the room with books.

Smiling as she did so she ran to the nearest shelf and ran her hands along the spine of the books. The knowledge in this room that was available to her made her stomach tightened with anticipation.

Where to start? Where to start? She thought. Picking a book at random she pulled it off the shelf but jumped back in surprise giving a small shriek.

For there in the place of the book were two emerald eyes staring straight at her.


	3. Making Friends

**Hi guys just a quick thing. **

**I will kind of be following Norse mythology but with a mixture of Marvel as well. However please don't be annoyed if I go against something or make something up that never happened in the lengends. **

**Just thought I would let you know for the future.**

**I love Marvel Films: You're probably right it should be Runedaughter but I'll just stick to Runeson now. Glad that you've got internet connection in your hotel if it's for a holiday I hope you're having a good one :) **

**Anyway enjoy**

**Vex**

Speki leaned towards the pair of eyes studying her intently. She felt her own eyes narrow as she had never seen anyone else on Asgard with green eyes. Speki opened her mouth to speak but then the eyes disappeared. Strange she thought. Wanting to see the person the eyes belonged to, she hurried down the aisle of books she was on hoping to catch a glimpse of the person in the aisle over. Instead she collided head on with someone thinking exactly the same thing.

Both children fell on their behinds and Speki began to rub her forehead where she had been hurt on impact. She then remembered how she ended up on the floor and quickly stood back up. She flattered her dress than gave a strong pose to the person she had collided with. They were slightly taller than her but only by a centimetre or so and looked similar to her age. He had jet black hair that matched his emerald eyes perfectly. The clothes he wore showed his family were wealthy and one of great power. The boy had taken a stance similar to Speki's and was staring at her looking at her appearance.

"You are different" Speki stated. The boy unused to be spoken in such a way gave her a glare.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You have black hair while every male I know has blonde hair, and your eyes. They are green while everyone else's I have met are blue." She told him.

"So what if I'm different?" The boy asked defensively. "You do not have the perfect Aesir image either."

"Different is good." Speki said. "It makes you stand out, be unique."

"I suppose" The boy conceded his eyes turning soft for a moment before they turned hard again. "What are you doing here?"

"In the library?" The boy nodded his head in confirmation that she was thinking the same as he was. "I wish to read the books."

"Well this is my library" He told her crossing his arms over his chest. "Only I can use it"

"It is Odin's library not yours. He said I could use it and therefore I will." Speki said defiantly.

"I say you must leave me in peace." The boy told her. "As a prince I say this is my library and you must leave."

"So because you are a prince I must take everything you say as true?" Speki asked crossing her own arms over her chest. She had finally met Thor's younger brother.

"Well...yes" The boy said.

"Well then I ask this my prince." Speki said mocking the title _my prince_. "Can you make sure what you say is correct then. For example this library does not belong to you and you cannot kick me out."

"I can do what I like." The prince narrowed his eyes at her.

"I'm sure Frigga would love to hear how you've claimed the library" Speki threatened. Loki's eyes widened slightly. "She doesn't know you're in the library does she?"

"My mother is busy and if my whereabouts slip from her mind who am I to correct her?" The prince said but he knew he had walked into a trap.

"Well then Prince if I came across Frigga while so cruelly turned out of the one place I have been sent to, I might just have to enlighten her." Speki said with a small smile on her face. Loki's lips became a thin line as he stared Speki down with a glare. She did not relent though and remained looking him straight in the eye.

"Fine you can stay." Loki said a few minutes later. "So long as you do not disturb me."

"Why would I want to?" Speki asking seeing no reason to become friends with this boy. He thought himself above her and she did not like that. He expected the world to be handed to him which was something she would never give him she thought.

"I am a very interesting person." He stated puffing his chest out.

"And I am a very bored person." Speki said as she walked away. "Just let me read my books in peace Loki."

"Wait a minute." Loki said as he jogged to catch up with her and began to walk by her side as she started to pick out books that seemed of interest. "You know my name so it's only fitting I know yours."

"You gave your name away that does not mean I need to give mine too." Speki said trying to ignore him and keep her eyes on the books.

"It does not matter I shall learn it by the end of our conversation." Loki shrugged.

"Well you have failed because this is the end." Speki said as she picked one more book then turned away from him and walked over to some chairs situated 10 metres from where she was. She took a seat and placed her pile of books on the stand next to her. Getting comfortable she opened the first book and began to read.

However every time she turned the page the same page she had just turned over would appear. Getting frustrated she quickly flipped through the whole book looking for a new page only to find they were all identical. Slamming her book shut and giving out a small huff of frustration she turned to the next in the pile. Only to find that the first page was repeated throughout that book as well. It was the same for all her books.

She heard a young boy's laugh emanated from the aisle next to her and she knew Loki had played a trick. Not wanting to give him the satisfaction, she closed her eyes and lent her head back. Happy to just relax knowing she had plenty more days in the palace library to come. She felt a hot breath on her cheek and flashed her eyes open to see the emerald ones from earlier inches from hers. She jumped in surprise causing her to fall out of the chair.

This caused the boy to laugh even harder and Speki could feel herself go red in the face. The boy recovered and held his hand out to help her off the floor. She refused it and stood up on her own.

"Will you tell me your name now?" Loki asked with a smirk on his face. Speki just glared at the boy. "Oh come it was just a little fun. Everyone needs a laugh once in a while."

"Yet you seem to be the only one laughing." Speki said not impressed. To think she thought she could become friends with both princes of Asgard.

"Because it was funny" Loki told her. "I can see you trying not laugh."

"No what you can see is me thinking of ways to get you back." Speki said.

"No one has ever got me back so to say." Loki said smirking.

"There's always a first time for everything." Speki said with a smirk of her own. A door was heard opening in the distance and the sound of footsteps approaching them. She whirled around to look at Loki but he had already disappeared back into the aisles.

"Aw there you are my dear." Frigga said as she approached Speki.

"My lady." Speki said curtseying slightly.

"I was wondering by any chance have you seen my youngest son Loki. He appears to have escaped the confines of his room yet again." Her smile was sweet but she could tell that she was angry.

"I have not." Speki said with a quick glance to where Loki was moments before.

"Hopefully tomorrow you can meet him. He is a clever like yourself I can imagine the two of you becoming great friends." Frigga told her.

"I'm sure." Frigga did not pick up the sarcasm in her voice.

"Excuse me Speki while I go look for the mischief maker." Speki curtsied again before Frigga left her. She felt someone behind her and did not jump this time when she turned to face Loki.

"How did you disappear?" She asked. Loki just tapped his nose. She sighed as she rolled her eyes and sat back down on the chair.

"You did not tell mother I was here." Loki commented on.

"No it would mean that you could not come to training tomorrow which is where I plan to take my revenge. Imagine the humiliation when you get beat by a girl." Speki said as she picked up a book.

"So you will be joining Thor and me at training? I cannot wait. But first you have to beat me." Loki reminded her. "And I don't play fair."

"I never said I did either." Speki remarked. Loki gave out a small laugh as he walked away from her. "Where are you going?"

"Going to miss me?" He teased. Speki just stared at him. "I must return to my room before mother finds me and I can claim I was practising a spell when she walked in earlier and that I have been there the whole time. Don't want to miss our training tomorrow do I lady Speki?"

She did not answer as she watched the young boy walk away and disappear from sight.

Boys she thought, leave me to my books any day.

* * *

"First let us get into pairs Lady Sif you shall go with Lady Speki—"

"Actually Asger I was wondering whether it would be best for Thor to go with Sif and myself with Speki." Loki interrupted the instructor. "So we can teach them what we know as well."

"Well if the girls do not object?" The tall warrior turned to the two girls stood in the middle. Sif was tall like Speki and had a lighter shade of blonde to her hair. Both were wearing tight trousers and a sleeveless tight top covered with a small chest plate as their armour, both given to them by Odin himself. Speki turned to look at Sif who seemed to have no objections and both nodded their heads. "Very well. We shall start with the basics today for our new recruits. Simply learning to take a punch and blocking. Without either of them you cannot attack as you are vulnerable and it is the first thing a warrior learns."

Speki and Sif were both eager to start. She saw Loki out of the corner of her eye had a smirk on his face.

"Thor and Sif come here and demonstrate please." Asger called the blonde boy and girl forward. Thor puffed his chest out in pride that he had been chosen to demonstrate. "First off when hit you need to go with the impact to cushion the blow." He nodded his head at Sif who then punched the prince. Speki watched as the prince went with the punch and used it to his advantage. Her eyes and ears remained focused on the demonstration but soon Loki caught her attention.

"Are you sure you can handle this Speki?" The boy murmured out of the corner of his mouth.

"I am more than ready" She whispered back. Though involved in her own conversation Speki had already mastered the skill to still take in what was happening around her.

"We shall see." The black haired boy whispered back.

"Now Speki Loki would you please come up and Loki can show us how to block." Asger said. Speki looked at Loki who looked at her, smirking. She gave him a glare before heading to the mats the teacher was on. "Speki I want you to punch Loki and Loki I want you to block it."

Speki paused for a moment remembering the right technique to punch Haldis had once shown her. Bringing her fist back she went for Loki's face but he merely swept her hand to the side then proceeded to kick her legs from under her. The wind left her lungs as she fell to the floor.

"Loki I said block." Asger told off the prince.

"Sorry it was instinct and nothing more." The prince lied but Asger believed him. Infuriated Speki stood up and looked at the prince. Having watched him kick her she could now copy the action. She went to punch him again and as he blocked it she kicked his leg out from under him. Both Thor and Sif let out small laughs and Loki stood up hate filling his eyes.

"Sorry I thought we were progressing it for you to try to block two in a row." Speki said with an innocent look.

And that was how the rest of the training session went. Both hurting the other and both claiming for it to be an accident. Asger started to catch on towards the end but let it slide letting the two work out their differences and at some points encouraging the instinct that took over them showing they both had potential to be great warriors.

At the end Speki was bruised and sore but was already eager for the next lesson.

"Until tomorrow Speki." Loki said as she gathered her belongings knowing her father was about to pick her up. "Unless it is too much for you?"

"See you tomorrow Loki" She told him. The prince smirked at her as she walked away to her father. She gave Thor a wave as she left which the blonde boy returned as he talked to Sif. Sif gave her a smile as well.

"So Speki did you enjoy training?" Her father asked as he led her back to the horses. "Did you make friends with the princes?"

"You could say that" She said before recounting her training punch for punch and watching her father's eyes glisten with pride.


	4. A Different Perspective

**Hi guys, sorry this chapter took so long, I was away but back now and as an I'm sorry present I plan to upload two chapters tomorrow : )**

**Also a quick thought, I've been contemplating doing segments looking at Loki's thoughts like I do with Speki and like I did with Samantha. I'm unsure whether I should just stick to what I'm doing or should try this new perspective. I would greatly appreciate if you guys could let me know what you think because after all you're reading it as well.**

**Enjoy **

**Vex**

"Are you still upset that I beat you in training yesterday?" Loki asked as he badgered Speki who was walking between aisles collecting the books she would read for the day.

Speki said nothing not even glancing at the 10 year old boy. The young prince thoroughly annoyed her beyond end and would not give her a moment's peace and quiet. He knew how to push her buttons however she also knew how to push his and one was to completely ignore him.

"Because it was humiliating, especially since Dagur and Folkver your brothers were the tutors." Loki carried on. "I could see you were itching to impress them but you didn't." Speki walked to her usual seat and began to read. "I know me personally would be devastated that after them being away for so long on army leave that when they return it was to watch me be beaten."

He paused just looking at the girl sat in the chair reading. Her eyes were hard and her lips set in a straight line. Speki could see the raven haired prince smirking as he watched her. Ever since she had started journeying to the palace Loki would find her in the library each day and pester her. He liked the reaction he got and Speki knew that even though they annoyed each other endlessly, they counted each other as more than acquaintances.

Though they loved to tease one another, more Loki tease Speki than anything else, they each knew when to draw the line. Today for example Speki had gotten in an argument with her father about her wanting to design her own armour but her father argued that she should leave it to the warriors who have years of experience.

"I see that you are not up for discussion therefore I will leave you lady Speki." Loki turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Speki asked but she did not look up from her page.

"Whatever do you mean?" Loki asked with an innocent face but his eyes had that little spark of mischief. Loki tended not to lie around her as she could tell when he did. No one else could but she somehow knew when he lied. So instead he would avoid the question and work that silver tongue of his that was starting to gain a reputation.

"I mean." Speki looked up and stared straight into his eyes. "You usual remain in the library studying your own books however the past week or so you have been disappearing even missing training. I only wish to inquire where you go."

"Ah well then Speki I'm afraid that you can only imagine." Loki knew that Speki didn't like not knowing so when Speki saw a satisfied smirk spread across his face she wanted nothing more than to wipe it off. Speki rolled her eyes then returned to her book listening to his footsteps echo in the distance.

Once certain he was gone, she leapt off the chair and began to follow Loki to where ever he was going. It was a perfect time to practice her stealth skills that were so rarely trained, the instructors preferring upfront fighting styles. She stuck to the shadows as she trailed Loki through endless corridors and finally out into the gardens. Speki wanted her question answered and she was going to get it one way or the other.

She kept her distance as Loki continued to walk further and further away from the palace. Somehow she knew that he knew she was there but she carried on wanting her answer. They walked to the furthest edge to meet a forest. Loki walked in without hesitation but Speki faltered. She would be expected at training soon and the trees were tall and menacing. Even though it was the middle of the day the forest was dark and cold. Loki did it though so why couldn't she?

Using her thirst for knowledge and her competiveness to beat Loki she willed herself into the forest. It did not take long to find Loki again and once she did he only walked for a few more minutes before emerging into a meadow. She stayed hidden in the cover of the trees as she watched Loki sit down in the middle of the grass.

Blossom lined the trees and the meadow was full of luscious green grass. It was tucked away in the middle of the fores; a clearing hidden from the eyes of others. She understood why Loki might escape here. Probably to plan his pranks or just get some peace and quiet. She might have to copy him venture out here to in the future. Sitting in the sun just relaxing and reading her books.

"Are you going to come out and join me Speki or just sit and stare at me all day?" Loki asked. His eyes were closed as he sat cross legged in the middle. Of course he knew she was there.

Letting out a little huff she stomped towards him and stood by his side.

"Sit" He said. Speki did not instead she remained standing and crossed her arms over her chest. Loki opened his eyes and turned his torso towards her. "Please Speki, I would like to show you something."

His smile was small but his eyes were alight with excitement as he seemed eager to show off his new skill. They stared at each other for several moments before Speki sat cross legged by his side.

"I am going to be in so much trouble for missing training." Speki muttered to herself as she sat down and she heard Loki give out a small laugh. "What do you want to show me?"

"This." Loki said but it was not from the Loki sat next to her. The voice came from the Loki stood in front of her. It was an identical copy of the one she sat next to apart from a slight haze to his fingers.

"That's incredible." Speki stood up and walked around the projection taking it in from every angle. It was faultless. "Can you control or does it have a mind of its own?"

"It does what I want it to. I can look out of its eyes. I can only maintain one for now but hope to increase it to many when my mind has fully developed." The real Loki explained as he joined her walking around the projection.

"So this is where you go." Speki said now looking around at the meadow they were in. "You come here to practice magic?"

"Most days, as I'm sure you are aware magic is not the most highly rated quality in Asgard." Loki said.

"Depends on who the person is who rates qualities." Speki muttered turning her attention back to the projection.

"Then about you Speki? How would you rate magic?" Loki asked.

"I believe you need a little bit of everything to be a great warrior. For you cannot win with any single one." Speki said turning to look at Loki who probably thought she was spewing nonsense instead though the prince had a smile on his face. Not a smirk but a genuine smile.

"I agree." He said.

"So what don't you do when not practicing magic?" Speki asked. She put her hand through the face of the projection, her hand went straight through.

"Think." Loki stated. Speki stepped away from the two Loki's.

"I want to try something. I'm going to close my eyes and when I open them I have to guess which one is the projection Loki without touching them or seeing if anything can go through them, only looking." Speki said.

"You'll never get it right." Loki said back to his usual confident smirk.

"How much are you willing to bet that?"

Loki paused for a moment thinking of what to do.

"If you get it correct you are free to use this meadow whenever you want and I must also be your personal library assistant for a month. Getting your books, tidying them away and so forth." Loki said. "But if you get it wrong you cannot return to this meadow without my permission and must be my personal library assistant for a month."

"And you must do everything I ask yourself, no servants or magic to do it for you." Speki clarified.

"You assume that you will win." Loki said. Speki waited. "If I become your library assistant I will do the task set for me myself with the help of no other or with magic unless you deem it so."

Speki listened again in her head and heard no loop holes.

"Deal. One thing I ask either way is that could you teach me some magic?" Speki asked casually not in the way that truly reflected how eager she was to learn a few spells.

"We shall see" Loki smirked. Speki rolled her eyes as she closed her eyes and waited for Loki to tell her to open them again. "Open."

Two voices said this at the same time. Speki opened her eyes and saw two identical Loki's stood before her. However her little tell-tale sign was still present. Keeping her smile inwards she decided to have a little fun. She pulled a deep frown and started to walk around the two.

"Can I get a hint?" She asked.

"No" One said.

"Well now it's-"

"Not a chance" The other said. Both wore the same smirk which she couldn't wait to wipe off.

"Okay well... were you serious about that library assistant thing?" Speki asked sounding worried.

"100%" They both said. "Having second thoughts are we?"

"No I just wanted to double check you go along with it."

"Go along with it? I'm going to enjoy it"

"Good because." She pointed to the one on the left with the slight haze over his fingers. "That one it the projection."

Loki's mouth feel into a little o-shape as the projection disappeared and one Loki remained to the right.

"How did you-"

"You have a slight haze over your fingers."

"You're the first person to ever catch that." Loki said. He was impressed.

"Come on assistant we should probably make an appearance in training so they don't worry where we are" Speki began to walk the way they came remembering the route exactly.

The walk back to the castle Speki found herself surprisingly enjoying. She wasn't annoyed by Loki but actually entertained by him and found herself enjoying his company and she knew that Loki was enjoying hers. They shared a secret now, that little hideaway was now theirs.

As they entered the palace Speki's laughter could be heard down the corridor as Loki told him about his latest prank. Her eldest brother Haldis had been complaining the other day how he found the palace too hot at times so Loki had frozen his study chambers, covering everything in ice.

Both were laughing so hard neither heard the angry footsteps heading towards them. When they did it was too late and Haldis was upon them.

"Loki you've done it this time." Haldis said with venom in his voice. "I will personally destroy all your magic books."

"What are you talking about Haldis?" Loki asked with the face of perfect innocence.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about Loki Odinson." Haldis said anger in his eyes. "There were important documents in there which are now ruined. Wait until your father hears about this. He will agree that you should not be allowed to perform magic."

Though Haldis couldn't, Speki could see Loki's panic. Taking away Loki's magic was like taking away her intelligence and Thor's strength. It was part of who he was.

"It was me" Speki found herself saying.

"What?" Haldis asked.

"It was me that covered your office in ice." She looked straight at Haldis feeling Loki's emerald eyes bore a hole in the side of her head.

"Why?"

"I found this icing spell and wanted to try it." Speki offered as an excuse.

"In my study chambers?"

"You were complaining how it was too hot." Speki said with a shrug. Haldis grabbed Speki's arm and dragged her to the corner out of Loki's earshot.

"I don't know what he's said to but do not take the blame for his mischief." Haldis eyes were ice. "Stay away from him Speki he is a bad influence."

"You view him as bad but I view him as a different perspective." Speki argued with her elder brother which was rare indeed.

"Do you still stand by that it was you who turned my office into ice?"

"With all that I can." Speki said defiantly.

"Very well." Haldis said straightening up. "I shall talk with father and you can assume that your trips to the palace will be revoked for a disclosed amount of time. Also, I expect my chambers back to how they should be by dusk tonight" With one final withering look to Loki, Haldis stormed back off the way he came from.

"Why did you do that?" Loki asked.

"Well how can you teach me magic if you can't do it yourself?" Speki asked with a straight face but catching Loki's smirk caused her to smirk as well.

"You do know that the month of me being your assistant started today?" Loki said. "So even if you don't come in the day still counts."

"Why am I not surprised?" Speki asked. Loki walked away from her but stopped a few metres away and turned back around.

"Come on I know how to fix your brother's study chamber." Loki said. He waited for her to catch up and they walked to her brother's chamber together.

Looking back on this day Speki would realise this was the moment that she and Loki did not only became friends, but best friends. The greatest you can have.


	5. Secrets

**Damn computers, that's all I'm going to say on why I'm updating late.**

**Also I have said in the past that Speki was brunette, this is partly correct but she's more a golden blonde like Samantha, some call her brunette while others call her blonde, you choose.**

**Forgive me**

**Vex**

Speki watched as she sent the piece of wood flying through the air with a single thought. She could feel her lips stretch into a large smile. So far she could only throw small objects a few feet in the air but she knew that with training she would be able to do so much more.

She looked at her watch and realised she was running late for training. She gathered her bag from the floor and began to make her way back to the palace from the meadow she and Loki shared. The golden sun light filtered through the trees lighting her path. She visited the meadow nearly every other day and usual with Loki by her side but recently she ventured there alone, wanting to keep her new trick a secret until she mastered it herself.

As she reached the steps that lead to the palace she could make out a lean figure sitting on the banister with their back resting on a pillar. As she walked closer she saw the unmistakable raven hair glisten in the sunlight and his usual green shirt and black jacket that matched his emerald eyes so well. She smiled as she approached him but the look on his face was far from happy.

"What are you hiding from me Speki?" Loki asked as soon as she was in ear shot.

"Nice to see you too." She whispered to herself.

"I've tried to wait until you told me in your own time but I don't like that you're doing something behind my back." The 13 year old boy leapt down and joined her, instantly matching her pace as they headed to training.

"You imply that I'm doing something against you." She said.

"And are you?"

"No" She said knowing that her short answers annoyed him. He waited for her to continue but she remained silent.

"I hate when you do that" He gave out a little huff and crossed his arms over his chest.

"How do even know I'm hiding something from you, I may just venture to the clearing to read and clear my head?" She argued.

"Speki you are my closest friend. Apart from Thor, mother and father, all of whom I am obliged to enjoy talking with," Loki pointed his finger upwards as he explained his point. "You are the only person in Asgard that I actually enjoy spending time with. I can't even be bothered with giving the time of day to most. So I know when you are hiding something from me."

"And I can remember when we couldn't stand to be in the same room." Speki reminisced. Loki laughed at her remarked and Speki herself was smirking. They stopped outside some doors and both turned to face the other.

Loki was right. Ever since that fateful day Loki and Speki had hardly spent time apart. Everyone else seemed to notice the change too. All were bewildered that one day the two children were doing everything in their power to annoy the other and the next they were inseparable. All noticed both children seemed happier as well.

"What aren't you telling Speki?" Loki asked his face becoming serious and his eyes giving her that look that she squirmed under. His eyes told her that he wanted to be let in.

"I have to go get changed." Speki said pulling away from his eye contact. "I'll see you inside."

She turned her back on him and went to a door further down the corridor to get changed into her armour. She didn't know why she wasn't telling him, if she told anyone it would be him. He was 90%...80%...75% honest with her and he deserved to be treated the same. She let out a small sigh as she opened the door feeling Loki's eyes bore a hole in the back of her head.

She soon had returned to the training area to see Thor stood with three new boys while Sif stood off to the right adjusting her armour. Loki must still be getting changed she thought. She made her way over to Sif and began to find what weapon she would train with today. Both she and Sif were now nearly as good as the princes. Sif was better than her, that was always clear but Speki liked to think that her intelligence would be what won her victory. She found now that analysing her enemy and choosing how to attack seemed to be an effective method to say the least.

"Who is Thor talking to?" Speki asked once next to Sif. The girl closer to Thor's age than her own gave her a small smile as a hello before answering her question.

"Some friends that have been invited along to training. Apparently their fathers are recent members to the court and after hearing that you and I train with the princes they asked if their sons could join in." Sif explained as she picked up a rather large sword. "All three and their fathers seem to believe they are somewhat the best at combat for their age."

"Well we'll have to show them the truth won't we?" Speki said smirking and Sif smiled in response.

Speki heard the door open behind her but didn't need to turn around to know Loki had joined them. Sif's smile became less genuine and her eyes harden. The difference between the way she looked at the two princes was completely the opposite end of the scale. To Thor, Sif eyes showed happiness and trust. Speki was sure that the girl fancied the older of the two princes and Loki shared her opinion but they did not tell Thor. They wanted to see if he worked it out himself. Loki on the other hand, Sif's eyes would be full of distrust. She did not believe magic was a trust worthy skill and believed Loki to be nothing more than a mischief maker. Sif had been on the end of a few of Loki's pranks but so had Thor and Speki and most of the palace's residence but Sif never seemed to see the funny side.

"Lady Sif" Speki heard Loki say directly to the side of her. She didn't jump as she expected him to be there. She saw out of the corner of his eye that he bowed slightly and rather formally to Sif. Loki was no fool and knew that Sif was always weary with him.

"Loki" Sif gave her own little nod in reply. "If you'll excuse me."

Sif left quickly and found some other job to do and went to go talk to the instructor today, Asger. Speki watched as the girl tired her blonde hair back into a tight high pony tail, reminding her to do the same.

"Who has my brother invited today?" Loki asked her as she put her own dark blonde hair verging on brown into a pony tail.

"Some friends who believe themselves to be good warriors or so I believe." Speki explained.

"Hmm" Loki murmured. She could tell he was still annoyed at her about her secret.

"Ah brother, lady Speki," Thor called to the two of them and led the small group towards the pair. "I would like to introduce Volstagg, Hogun and Fandral."

Volstagg was a rather large red headed boy whose cheeks were tinted red which Speki suspected was a permanent feature. Hogun had dark hair like Loki's but not as rich and his eyes were black coals and not the dazzling emeralds that Loki possessed. The last of the three, Fandral, had an almost baby face to him with typical light blonde Aesir hair. Speki knew straight away that this boy knew he was handsome. All looked 15 maybe 16 like Thor and Sif. Speki was glad Loki was there as both were 13 and by far the youngest of the group. Loki did not seemed fazed though by the older boys and if he wasn't Speki wasn't going to be either.

"Pleasure to meet you." Speki gave them all a small smile which Volstagg returned, Hogun gave a little nod with no hint of a smile and then Fandral reached for her hand. Not giving her time to think the boy took her hand and kissed her knuckles ever so slightly leaving Speki speechless.

"Fandral you've scared the poor girl." Thor said giving out a hearty laugh. Over the years Speki had watched as Thor lost less and less of his childhood playfulness and more into teenager arrogance. She hoped it was just a phase and that neither she nor Loki would experience it.

"I was only being welcoming." Fandral argued with a laugh of his own.

"Don't worry he does that to every girl he meets. He thinks he is Odin's gift to woman" Volstagg whispered to Speki sending her a wink. This caused her to smile and lose her awkwardness from the incident before.

"Thor you did not say that we would have company at training today." Loki said. Speki could tell he had become tense and had taken an immediate dislike to Fandral but for what reason she didn't know.

"Brother be kind to our guests." Thor said wrapping an arm around Loki's shoulders. "They will be joining us from now on in training so make them feel welcome."

Loki looked at his brother before sighing knowing that Thor would be watching his every move to make sure he did not step out of line.

"So this is the famous trouble maker. Loki isn't it?" Fandral asked oozing confidence and self-esteem.

"That is correct." Loki said stiffly. An awkward silence followed as the group expected Loki to carry on talking which he did not.

"Don't worry about him" Speki said interjecting and leader Fandral and the others over to Asger. She could feel Loki watching her. "He's annoyed at me nothing to concern yourselves with."

"And why would he be annoyed at such a fair maiden?" Fandral asked. This boy really thought he was perfect. Speki rolled her eyes at him and Asger began to teach them. Speki was still young and not looking for anything in the form of what Fandral had said. She couldn't imagine she wouldn't either in the near future. She had found no one Asgard to her liking. The only males she liked to talk to were that of her family and the princes. A shiver went up her spine thinking of Thor and Loki that way, especially Loki. He was like an older brother to her.

"Now we will split off into 2 groups. One four and the other a three." Asger told the group. Speki found herself subconsciously inching closer to Loki and likewise her inched closer to her. Sif was stuck to Thor's side so it looked like the so called 'warriors three' would have to split up. It didn't take long though as Fandral had copied Speki's step to the side and joined with her and Loki. "Okay well today I would really just like to work on how quickly you can knock your opponent to the floor and subdue them with no weapons. So in your groups I want you to practice and then we shall take it in turns in front of me and the quickest time wins a prize. Now off you go."

The group of three walked over to some mats and stood facing one another.

"Who wants to go first?" Speki asked. No one answered. "Loki why don't you and I go together and Fandral can watch then give it a go?"

"Sounds good to me." Fandral said taking a step away from the pair.

Speki got into her stance and Loki got into his. Both began to circle the other not taking their eyes off their opponent. Loki was too quick though and lunged. Speki only just managed to roll out of the way but Loki was already on top of her. They began to roll around on the floor. Speki kneed his stomach but Loki retaliated by pressing his knee into her thigh. Speki nearly gave out a scream of pain but she managed to rein it in.

Speki hooked her arms and legs around his and flipped his body off hers. She jumped up and was stood before he had recovered. She pressed her foot to his throat thinking she had won. Instead Loki grabbed her foot and twisted her leg so that she fell to the floor. He grabbed her off the floor and put her into a choke hold closing her airways enough for her to begin to lose consciousness. Her eyes began to flutter close and then the arms were gone and Speki gasped for breath.

"Speki are you okay?" Loki dropped to her side and supported her. With him she managed to stand back up. She had controlled her breathing and looked at Loki. His face was more pale than usual as his eyes searched hers to check she was okay.

"You do realise I now have to get you back for that?" Speki said causing a smirk to appear on Loki's face. "How about I sit this one out and you can practice with Fandral next."

"I agree." Loki said. She walked over to a bench and sat and watched Loki spar with Fandral. Though Loki had beaten her, Fandral had Loki covered. It was because Fandral had more experience and Speki was sure in a few years Loki would be able to match Fandral and most likely, be his superior in combat.

Asger called them all over and she watched the battles unfold. Thor and Hogun sparred which Thor won after several mintues. They were followed by Sif and Volstagg. Sif was clearly dominat but Volstagg extra body weight made him hard to subdue and knock to the floor. Sif won but it took her nearly three times longer than Thor. The blonde prince now had a smile on his face as he got ever closer to the prize. The competiveness of the group didn't surprise Speki at all.

Next were Loki and Fandral where Fandral did knock Loki to the ground but it took him longer than Thor as Loki had learned from his mistakes and adapted his fighting to try and beat Fandral. He was unsuccessful but give it time Loki, Speki fought, you will beat him.

Asger called Speki up and as she passed Loki and Fandral, Fandral's hand grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him.

"Are you alright to fight?" He asked in concern.

"I am more than fine thank you." Speki answered.

"You do not have to prove anything you have already shown you are a good fighter for a woman."

"Excuse me?" Speki asked. She was now aware how the whole room was listening to the conversation.

"Oh boy." She heard Loki whisper to himself but paid him no attention.

"I mean to say that you have already shown that you are a gifted warrior for your gender." Fandral said with confusion as he didn't understand what he had said to make her upset.

She pulled her arm out of his grasp giving out a small huff. She carried on to Asger who said she could chose who she wanted for a partner. Immediately Speki knew who she wanted.

"Fandral would you be so kind" She said with a small smile. She could see Loki smirk next to him but the rest just watched what was about to unfold. Fandral looked around the group with a small smile then proceeded to join her on the mats.

"Play nice Speki" She could hear Asger whisper to her.

"Don't I always?" Speki asked innocently.

Fandral took his stance opposite her and she took hers.

"I do not want to hurt you Lady Speki." Fandral warned.

"I can take it." Speki said.

"So be it." Fandral shrugged still not knowing what he had done to insult her so. "I just didn't want to see your beautiful face to get damaged."

With that little statement anger surge through her veins. She watched in almost slow motion as Fandral stormed towards her. She closed her eyes imagining Fandral flying through the air. Her image was so real so could even hear the thump of his body hitting the way and a small groan escape his lips.

However she did not feel Fandral collide with her. Instead she opened her eyes to see her vision true in reality and that they thump and groan had come from Fandral not her mind.

The whole room had a silent air of shock.

"Ta-da" Speki said quietly as she turned to face the others. "Did I win?"

"Speki how—" She cut Loki off.

"That's what I've been practicing." Speki said. "I didn't tell any of you about it because I wanted to master it first. That was a fluke just from anger flooding my veins. Usually I can only send a branch flying a few feet away."

"Is it magic?" Thor asked.

"No" Speki said. "Intelligence. It's hard to explain but I notice that...I don't know...I don't fully understand it myself just that I can do it. I imagine I'll be able to do a lot more when I'm older too."

"Remarkable." Asger said. Another groan escaped Fandral's lips and Asger rushed off to check if he was okay.

She looked at the group to see Hogun, Thor and Sif all looked at her stunned while Loki's eyes showed hurt and she knew why.

* * *

"Loki your mother wonders where you are." Speki said walking into the familiar meadow. Her and her father had been invited to dinner at the palace. All the talk was about Speki's new found talent and Speki didn't enjoy the attention. After the training Loki had disappeared and no one had a clue where he was. Speki did though and instead of getting him straight away she decided to let him cool off. That was many hours ago, he had missed dinner and his mother grew worried so she ventured to the clearing to bring him back.

Silence was her answer.

"Loki I am sorry for not telling you" Speki said into the sky. Loki was hiding in the shadows she knew or practicing another spell.

Silence.

"I was going to, before anyone else." Speki explained. "But then Fandral got me so anger and before I knew it I had sent him flying."

Silence yet again.

"Fine you know what Loki I will never apologise to you again if you just ignore me." Speki said turning around and she began to leave the clearing. "Enjoy the wrath of Frigga when you return."

"Why didn't you tell me?" A familiar voice said behind her. She instantly swirled around to face the emerald eyed boy.

"I honestly don't know" She admitted.

"Do you not trust me?"

"You know I do Loki."

"Then why did you not tell me?" He asked angrily.

"Because I wanted to have a secret." Speki said back before she could stop herself.

"But why?" Loki said after a few minutes silence.

"Because you always have secrets from me, I only thought it was fair that I have one of mine own." Speki went quiet as the realisation dawned on her.

"So you don't trust me." Loki said bitterly.

"I didn't say that." Speki's anger began to rise again. Both become locked in a staring contest. Speki broke it though and turned to the real Loki stood behind her. "I can always tell."

"Of course you can" Loki said with a small smirk on his face. Both their gazes softened.

"No more secrets?"

"No more secrets" Loki agreed.

"I promise do you?"

"I promise" Loki said. Smiling that they had sorted everything out. "You really did hurt Fandral you know?"

"Especially for my gender" Speki teased. Both her and Loki's laughter filled the air as they walked back to the palace together.


	6. A Change

**I'm going to apologise now because updates will be less regular. My mother has expressed concern that recently I've been spending too much time on my laptop :/ So to satisfy her I've not been indulging on my laptop which hence forth hinders my writing. I do write on a notepad when I can't access a computer but then I have to type it up which I find extremely annoying. Anyway I'm sorry I promised a double update and didn't deliver, I promise you I'm more annoyed at myself I didn't keep a promise.**

**I would also like to point out though that I am updating with longer chapters than the last stories as a bit of a consolation.**

**Anyway enjoy the story and you should recognise a section of this chapter :) **

**Vex**

"Describe to me what I am doing." His silky smooth voice told her.

"You are stood on one leg with your...left hand touching your nose." Speki described. "You have taken your jacket off and our standing 5 paces away from me. One projection is stood with its arms crossed over its chest while the other is sat cross legged right next to me."

"Where about are looking from?" Loki asked.

"Over there." Speki pointed in the direction of one of the corners. She opened her eyes and looked at Loki smiling a wide smile. "See I'm getting better."

"But you still can't project a full image of yourself." Loki reminded her as he held out his hand for her to take. She took it and hoisted herself off the ground with his help. She had taken to wearing her armour everywhere she went now instead of having to get changed all the time. It meant she wasn't stuck in tight gowns and could move more easily and freely in trousers and her tunic.

"Ah but I am not that good at magic. I am not a natural like yourself." Speki reminded him. She noticed how his hand was still entwined with hers but for some reason she didn't find it uncomfortable or embarrassing like she thought it would. "I am happy with what I can do now. I want to work though on distance, maybe so even at home I could look into the palace of Asgard."

"Now there's a scary thought." Loki commented on, Speki raised her eye brow at him as a nudge for him to continue. "You being able to watch my every move without me knowing."

"Loki I am far too busy to watch your every move." Speki said reciprocating the smirk on his lips. "Though I'm sure if you could you would watch my every step."

"Who's to say I don't do that already?" Loki asked with mischief hinting in his eyes. Speki gave out a small chuckle before releasing his hand and gathering her bag off the floor.

"They will be expecting us at training." Speki said to the 15 year old boy. Loki gave a nod and gathered his bag before joining her side. They walked back through the forest together and headed to the palace.

Loki was quiet through the journey and Speki enjoyed the quiet instead thinking herself. She knew what was on his mind. His mother had announced her pregnancy last week so Loki would no longer be the youngest. She didn't know whether that displeased him or not. Thor had also been gifted with the hammer, Mjǫlnir. She could tell that Loki was jealous but still proud for his brother. Speki feared though that it only added to the blonde prince's growing arrogance.

"You will make a good older brother." Speki commented as they reached the palace steps. Loki turned to look at her. "I believe that is what you were thinking about. You've seemed quiet since it was announced and I can tell you are worried about something."

"It is not that Lady Speki" Loki said truthfully. His emerald eyes searching out hers.

"Well tell me what it is." Speki sighed. "I am your closest friend Loki, you can tell me anything."

"Not this." Loki said quietly and she wasn't sure if she was meant to hear. She decided that she was meant to.

"If this is about Sigyn..." Speki said though she hoped it was not.

A girl a year or so younger than Loki and herself had been introduced last week in the celebration of Frigga's pregnancy. She had immediately gravitated towards Loki and Speki could see why. Though Loki did not have typical Aesir looks he was still very handsome. His features had turned sharp and his eyes had only grown in beauty as emeralds. Speki knew that his handsomeness hadn't stopped growing, he was still a teenager. In a few years Loki would be by far one of the most desired men in court if he was not so young now then he already would be. It didn't help that Loki used his silver tongue whenever possible to charm women to get what he wanted. Speki knew he had tried it on her and sometimes succeeded but rarely. He was starting to gather a reputation but no girl had yet caught his interest Speki had noticed.

At her suggestion Loki started to laugh and the lines of thinking were erased from his face.

"My dear Speki what has any of this got to do with Sigyn?" Loki asked with a little glint in his eyes and that trademark smirk etched on his lips.

"Well you two seemed to enjoy each other's company at the celebrations last week and I've noticed you've become a lot more conscious of how you look." Speki told him as they walked through the corridors. "Don't deny it, I've seen the glances you send in the mirrors we pass to double check you still look presentable. Which, by the way, you nearly always are and if you weren't I would tell you."

"Is there jealousy hinting in your words there Speki?" Loki teased.

"No just caution." Speki said knowing he was trying to wind her up. "I did not like her that is all. However if you wanted to become more acquainted with Sigyn for a purpose other than friendship then I wouldn't stop you."

They had reached the doors that led to the training area but Loki stopped her from opening the door. Instead he placed his hands firm on her shoulders and turned her around to face him. He looked straight into her eyes as he spoke and there was no teasing in his words.

"Speki I can assure you that I have no interest in that girl and if I ever want to become more than friends with a female I promise to make sure that they gain your approval first otherwise they are not worth my time." Loki said. At the end he couldn't help but smirk and she couldn't either.

"When did you become so soft?" She asked. Loki laughed and held the door open for her and they walked into training.

* * *

The next day Speki spent the morning in the library while Loki had gone off with his brother to some place or the other. She was rather enjoying reading one of her favourite books about the creation of the nine realms. However she was soon disturbed by the sound of a somewhat familiar voice echoing down the aisle.

"Loki?" The voice was a few aisle's over. Speki wanting to tell the person to be quiet as they were in a library, started to make her way to the voice. "Loki?"

"Can I help you?" She asked. The girl whipped around and she could see the face of Sigyn. Her face was heavily made up and her gown was far from befitting for a girl of her age to be wearing. Speki did not like to be distracted from her reading; even Loki avoided her when she was. Speki made it clear she was not happy with her stance her arms of which were crossed over her chest and she leaned on one leg. Her voice wasn't harsh but wasn't welcoming either.

"Sorry I'm looking for Loki." She said with a sickly sweet smile. Sigyn obviously didn't like Speki and the feelings were mutual.

"He's not here at the moment, he's gone out with Thor." She informed her. She didn't actually know what the two princes were doing.

"Oh he said I could find him in here anytime." Sigyn said hoping to disgruntle her. She hoped that since Loki had personally invited her to where he might be that she had the upper footing on Speki. She of course was wrong.

"Well unlucky for you that the time you chose he's not here." Speki shrugged not fazed by this girl. "Now unless you are getting a book can you please leave quietly as I am trying to read."

Speki turned to leave but the young girl's word caused her to spin back around again.

"You're one of the girls who train with the princes aren't you?" She asked.

"Yes I am." Speki stated.

"That explains it." Sigyn said to herself but intending for Speki to hear.

"Explains what?" Speki's patience was growing thin.

"The way the boys look at you." Sigyn said revealing in her knowledge. "They don't look at you as a girl but a friend. And friends don't get husbands no they get a life of loneliness."

"Well if I've got friends please elaborated how I will be lonely?" Speki asked.

"Not in that way but in...a...you know...you'll never have someone who will love you in that way." Sigyn said. Speki remained silent which she revealed in. "You'll always be a friend and it'll be girls like me that will become princesses and capture the hearts of men. So here's some advice. Try treating with me with some more respect. Maybe then, if you play your cards right, I can teach you on how to get a man though I might be a little too late in your case."

"Let me give you some advice Sigyn" Speki said quietly. She took a step towards the girl who Speki was a good foot taller than. She stared straight into her eyes. "Don't threaten a girl who can beat you up with a single thought and no one would know the wiser. Girls like you don't become princesses, its girls like you that become the wicked witch."

Speki could see she had scared Sigyn but neither was willing to break eye contact. It would have gone on for ours had it not been for Loki and Thor interrupting them. They heard them before they saw them.

"Speki are you in here? Loki wishes to speak to you" Thor said with something hinting in his voice.

"Really brother? Of course she's in here Thor where else would she be?" Loki asked his brother with sibling teasing but with a twinge of annoyance. They both rounded the corner and immediately felt the hostility between the two females.

"Ah Speki there you are." Thor being tactless stormed straight in while Loki hung back not wanting to start anything. "And Lady Sigyn as well what a pleasant surprise."

"Yes my prince I hope it is." Sigyn with a smug smile as she turned her back on Speki to look at Thor and Loki. Though she could not see it, she could tell Sigyn was looking straight at Loki. She would be disgruntled though as Loki was looking straight at Speki. "Loki I came here to seek your counsel on a matter I have struggled with recently."

"I'm sure Thor can help you." Loki said finally looking at Sigyn but mischief was a glow in his eyes.

"No it really concerns yourself." Sigyn continued not taking the hint. An awkward silence followed as Speki still had not said anything to the princes. Sigyn looked between Loki and Speki before concluding she needed to get rid of her. "Speki I thought you had business to attend to. If I was not mistaken you were to meet with Fandral are you not? You seemed very excited a few minutes ago but of course he is only your friend." At friend Speki could take no more and refused to be in the vile girl's company a moment longer.

"No I do not have to meet with Fandral." Speki said making sure Loki heard, he seemed to take offence at the suggested meeting. "However I do have my own affairs to sort out before training this afternoon."

At that she left the room.

Though she would never admit it Sigyn's words resonated in her head. She did want someone like that in the future and she was right, no male looked at her in that way. They looked at her as a comrade, a fellow warrior, a friend.

A ride would clear her thoughts she knew so she went to the stables to collect her tall chestnut brown horse she had grown up with. She never gave it a name as she didn't want to associate it with anything. She didn't want people to automatically assume things when they heard a name so instead she kept the horse nameless.

She was quickly saddled and headed for the out skirts of the city to roam free in the meadows outside the city walls. She only became aware that someone was riding behind her when she stopped and they caught up. She wasn't surprised when she saw who it was.

"Did your counsel with Sigyn go well?" She asked the raven haired prince.

"I do not know." Loki answered looking at her. She didn't look at him though and instead kept her eyes focused on the vast land ahead. "Thor kindly offered to help her when he saw my want to go check on you."

"She's something she is." Speki said knowing that with each passing moment her anger subsided little by little.

"What ails you Speki?"

"It does not matter."

"It does if it's upsetting you" Loki argued.

"Just something someone said." Speki didn't want to elaborate and Loki did not force her.

"Come on." He said. "I know what will cheer you up."

* * *

"I can't Loki that is Grandfather's favourite possession." Speki whispered to Loki as they stood outside her grandfather's room. She had only ever seen inside once but only a passing glance as Crosby had seen if he was the right one. "Besides woman are not allowed to fight."

"Yet you and Sif are one of the best in the kingdom." Loki said with pride glinting in his eyes. He believed that once he proved that she rightfully deserved Fear that she would forget about her troubles with Sigyn. Loki had argued for many months now that she should at least try. Speki couldn't argue that she preferred fighting with a spear than a sword but that didn't mean much. "If anyone should weave that weapon it should be you."

"Loki I can't. You are the one who breaks the rules; I'm the one that sticks to them." Speki pleaded to her best friend. "I can't believe you've already dragged me this far. We should be back at the palace with Thor and the others."

"Come on Speki you only live once. Just follow me." His eyes shone with mischief as he walked into the room. Luckily no one was currently trying to master the weapon so the room was empty but that still didn't mean he could walk in there.

"Loki get back here, we'll get in trouble." She hissed from the doorway.

"Lighten up Speki, have a little fun." Loki was stood in the middle of the room beckoning her in. Speki knew that if she stood near Loki she could blame the whole thing on him, what are best friends for she thought. She entered the room and slowly came to stand next to Loki scared something might jump out at her. As she walked over to Loki though her eyes came upon the spear mounted on the table at the far end of the room.

"It's beautiful." She whispered as she stood next to Loki but still stared at the weapon.

"I've seen more beautiful things." She was too distracted though to realise he was staring straight at her. She began to walk to the spear with Loki right beside her. Her hands hovered above the object but just as she was about to touch it a voice erupted from the back of the room.

"What do you think you're doing?" Both teenagers swivelled around to face her grandfather. His voice sounded furious yet his eyes showed curiosity.

"We...urm...we..." She began to stumble but Loki saved her.

"Speki forgot something last time she was here and we required it today. As we passed the room we noticed that the door was slightly ajar so being cautious we checked to make sure no one had snuck in without your permission sir."His lie was smooth and so convincing for a moment even she believed it.

"Nice try, they don't call you the silver tongued prince for nothing do they?" Her grandfather smirked slightly but his voice remained harsh. "I will let you go this time but next-"

He was cut off by the sound of shattering glass as 2 large warriors broke in through the window each yielding large swords. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Loki reach for the dagger on the inside of his cloak. She silently cursed herself for leaving any kind of weapon at the palace but nonetheless she prepared her stance ready to fight.

"We want the spear." One of them grunted.

"You can't have it." Her grandfather stood tall. "Unless it chooses you, you can't have it."

"Well how does it choose you?" The other one grunted.

"Ask for it." Her grandfather simply stated. She saw the muscles strain on each oaf as they tried calling for the spear but it did not move an inch. Both looked rather constipated and might pop a vein. "There you can't have it."

"Then we'll take it." Both men lunged towards Loki and her as they stood in their way of the spear. Loki being quicker than she was, stepped in front of her and pushed her to the side. Speki wanted to get involved and help her friend but knew that running into a fight without knowing the enemy may not help Loki but actually make things worse. She watched as both men grabbed for Loki but he suddenly reappeared in a different spot then another and then another. Then one got a lucky shot and caught him as his fist swung back after a failed attempt. Loki was flung across the room. Speki panicked only for a moment before her mind kicked back in and she rushed over to Loki. At the same time she created an invisible barrier for the men to try and get through. She had come on so much in her mental capacities in recent years that such things she now found easy.

"Loki are you alright?" Loki lay on the floor and Speki's hands hovered above his body not wanting to damage anything that may be hurt. He tried to sit up but then gasped in pain. "That sounds like a broken rib. Stay here." She felt as he grabbed for the back of her cloak but he narrowly missed it. "Gentleman I advise you leave now."

Both men turned around to face her and laughed when they saw you had dare question them.

"Please woman be quiet." One of the men told her.

"Yes return to whatever household task you were doing." The other chimed in. Speki got angry and flung them across the room with just a single thought. Both men were unhappy and realised it was her causing them this pain. They charge towards her and Speki felt unprepared and vulnerable. Without even thinking she felt Fear fly into her hand and with it she quickly disposed of the two men.

She stood there not even out of breath when she realised what she was holding. She gasped slightly and turned to see Loki struggling to his feet smiling at her. She rushed over to help him.

"See I told you so." He said causing both of them to laugh but then he grimaced in pain from his ribs.

"I had a feeling it belonged to you Speki." Both she and Loki look up to her grandfather whose eyes were filled with pride. "I have never seen anyone wield it the way you do and the fact it answered to your call was proof enough. Treat it wisely and it shall protect you and be loyal until the end."

Speki could feel herself smiling at her grandfather.

"I shall alert the guards to come collect these scum but also to bring a healer for master Loki here." Her grandfather smiled before rushing out the door.

Speki guided Loki away from the broken glass and to a bench nearby. Once seated Loki looked a lot more comfortable.

"That was a foolish thing to do" Speki said. She placed Fear on the floor. She was reluctant at first but saw that Loki needed more attention. She started to help him get his armour off so the healers could help him straight away.

"Which one?" Loki asked with a smirk but it was quickly replaced by a grimace.

"Pushing me to the side and taking the brutes on by yourself." Speki said. "I am a trained warrior Loki and could handle myself."

"What no thank you Loki I now have Fear or I am indebted to you Loki Odinson?" Loki asked with mock disappointment. "Only that I was foolish."

"Yes" Speki said. She took her gaze off her hands on his armour and looked Loki straight in the eye. "Thank you."

"My pleasure." Loki said smiling widely at her which Speki gave a smile back of her own. She returned her gaze to his armour and carried on taking it off so he was prepared for when the healers arrived.

Speki didn't realise though that, that was the moment something inside her changed. It would take many years to realise what had happened only that Loki didn't feel like such an older brother anymore.


	7. No rest for the Wicked

"Loki stop panicking your mother will be fine." Speki tried to re assure her closest friend. They sat on a bench in a corridor just outside the door that led to Frigga's and Odin's chambers. Thor was stood with them but had taken to pacing to calm himself down. The two brothers were joined by herself, Sif and the warriors three, or so they had deemed themselves, in order to comfort the two princes. Sif, Hogun, Fandral and Volstagg were stood opposite her and Loki leaning against the wall watching the older prince constant pacing backwards and forwards.

"Something could go wrong." Loki pointed out. He was paler than usual and his eyes were hard.

"They very rarely do." Speki placed a comforting hand on his back and rubbed it up and down. "There is nothing you can do but wait. Please try and relax or I fear you may harm yourself. Both of you." Speki turned her gaze to Thor who just brushed her aside with his hand.

"Speki you've hardly had a good record when it comes to these things." Loki snapped. He shrugged her hand off his back and proceeded to walk away from the group and down the hall. The group heard the slamming of a door further down. He needed space that was all and she did not go after him giving him that space. She knew that it was just his anger at not being able to help his mother that caused such a rash response.

"Please forgive my brother Speki you know what he is like when he is tense." Thor said as he walked past her for the 110th time.

"Still that gives him no excuse to say such a thing." Sif said coming to her defence. Like Speki she had taken to wearing her armour everywhere also. She had even had her own custom weapon made so like Loki with his daggers; Thor with his hammer and Speki with Fear, Sif had a weapon to call her own. One that when people see it they would know that it was Sif's.

"I agree with Lady Sif." Fandral said. "No matter what the situation there was no need to involve Speki's own misfortune with childbirth."

"You make it sound as if I have had a child." Speki muttered to herself. She wanted the conversation to veer towards another subject not yet comfortable discussing her mother's death.

"Yes but we all say things we regret in the heat of the moment." Thor had stopped pacing now as he had something new to focus on. He was intent on defending his brother. "Only last week when we were sparring you called me sansorðinn"

Speki had to suppress a smirk at this and she could see Sif's eyes widen with shock that they used such a word.

"Yes well that was during battle." Fandral quickly tried to cover up his tracks. "Loki had a clear head."

"Shouldn't you have a clear head when fighting?" Volstagg asked just to mix things up.

"Yes but what I meant was—" Fandral began but was saved by Sif.

"Both of them were at fault but at least Fandral apologized. Loki just stormed off leaving without a word." Sif argued.

"Loki is...well Loki." Thor said hoping that would justify his brother's actions.

"That is no excuse and you know it." Sif said.

While the group continued to argue Speki looked down the corridor where Loki had disappeared. She wasn't surprised to find his silhouette a few meters down hidden in the shadows. He didn't want to be seen but wanted to be near enough to his mother to make sure everything went alright. She knew that the slamming of the door was a pretense so the others didn't realize he was there.

"Well what do you think Lady Speki?" Fandral asked crossing to sit down next to her. Fandral was too much of a 'ladies man' she thought as he sat too close for her comfort. She only felt comfortable with Loki sitting that close to her. She was silent as she contemplated her answer.

"I believe that I would like to change the subject as I do not at the present moment in time, feel comfortable with this talk." Speki admitted.

"Understandable." Fandral said. "We can only imagine what it must be like for you." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder in thought that she needed comforting. Maybe she did but not from him. Though not wanting to be rude she did not pull away but she did not get closer either.

"Fandral maybe it best that we leave lady Speki to her thoughts hhmm?" Thor asked but there was a warning in his eyes. Speki was confused as to why he would want Fandral to step away. "Let Loki sort out whatever grievances he has caused her."

Before Fandral could say anything a small cry was heard from the room next door followed by another.

Everyone jumped up and turned to face the door. She could feel his presence right next to her before he spoke.

"She's had twins." Loki said stood between Speki and Fandral. Fandral's hand had disappeared at the sight of Loki and the fact that Loki had stepped in between the two of them might have been a reason as well.

The sound of footsteps was heard before the door opened to Odin.

"Boys would you like to meet your brothers?" Odin asked with a small smile on his face. Thor proceeded straight into the room but Loki turned to look at Speki.

"Speki forgive—"

"Already forgiven now go in there and meet your little brothers." She gave him a small smile and he smirked back at her. She gently squeezed his hand which was cold but nice in hers. Loki then went to follow his brother to meet his new ones.

* * *

"You still owe me a dance you know." Speki told the raven haired prince all dressed up in his ceremonial armour with his green cape that fluttered in the wind. She stood leaning on the door frame as he stood on the balcony looking to the dazzling stars above. Once hearing her voice though he turned around to face her with a small smile on his face. She walked over to join him and both let their arms rest on the banister.

"Sometimes people forget to just stop and look at the beauty around them" Speki commented looking up into the sky and spotting the constellations she once read about. A smile graced her lips as her memory resurfaced. "I remember when Crosby got his first call to action. The night before he left we camped out in the stars and sat around a camp fire. The whole family was there. Father, Haldis, Egor the twins, Sky and Crosby. We just sat and talked. Nothing more and nothing less. Apparently my mother used to take them outside a lot when they were younger. She liked to star gaze you see and until that night I never knew."

"They told me their best memories of mother. They said it was just sitting around a campfire like she used to make them that made them remember. She taught them all about the stars and what they could teach us. For example," Speki pointed to two stars close to each other that formed a square with two others. "That is Dain one of the deer constellations in the branches of the World Tree, an elf name and here is associated with the smallest of the deer. Consists of two stars along its back leg, two stars along its front leg, two for its trunk, one star on its neck, the bright star Vega is its eye, and the four Lyra stars form its antler." Speki laughed at herself. "Listen to me I recite out of books word for word.

"Speki I-" Loki began but she cut him off.

"Do you know you never recite out of books?" Speki asked him looking him in the eye. "You have a way with words Loki and craft them to your will, a skill many envy. Including myself."

"You are envious of me?" Loki asked with a smirk hinting at his lips.

"Did I not just say that?" Speki said with a smirk but then her face turned serious again. "Loki I say these things because I can see your worry. The others do not as you hide it so well and you use your gift of tongue to hide it but I can tell. Something ails you." Loki broke eye contact and returned to gazing at the stars. "Loki." Speki placed her hand on his arm. "When I am in trouble you stop at nothing to help me I am not a good friend if I do not do the same. Tell me what troubles you and I may be of some assistance."

Loki looked at the hand on his arm. Feeling self conscious Speki pulled the hand back but Loki caught with his own. Instead of realising her, he held his hand in hers and looked in to her eyes.

"As you know Hoder and Balder are their names." Loki started to say. "We fear Hoder is blind but we cannot be certain. Then there is Balder." Loki stopped for a few moments contemplating on how to say what he had to say next. "We who look to magic have raised concern over a dream several seers have been experiencing. They believe the death of Balder will bring about Ragnarök."

"And what else?" Speki asked. She could see he was hiding something from her. "Loki."

"They say it is I who brings about his death." Loki admitted not looking in her eyes. Both were silent as they let the information sink in.

"Who else knows this?" Speki asked many minutes later.

"Just you and I."

"Then how did-"

"Because it was I who saw his death by my hand." Loki admitted bitterly.

"How can you be certain then it was not just a nightmare?" Speki asked. Both still had their hand in the others.

"I saw when experimenting with a new spell to see the future. It was a vision that I am sure."

"The future can always change." She told him. "The fact alone that you know this information has changed it somehow already."

"Sometimes—"

"Yes sometimes it doesn't but this one will be changed." Loki just gave out a small laugh at her suggestion. It was harsh and not full of his usual mischief. "Loki look at me." He kept his eyes anywhere but hers. "Loki." Her voice became slightly harsher and the Prince relented. His emerald eyes met hers. "This one will be changed."

They just looked at each other not breaking eye contact. But then Speki pulled Loki in for a hug. She was not usually a 'hugger' as they say but in that moment it felt right. Speki wrapped her arms under his and brought them up so her hands rested on his shoulders. Loki stiffened in surprise as he knew that neither of them were very 'touch-feeling'. He relaxed quickly after and wrapped his arms protectively around her. Speki rested her head on his shoulder and his rested in the crook of her neck.

Neither one moved just enjoy one another's company. Speki was slightly confused though. When she hugged Loki she expected the same way she felt when hugging her father or one of her brothers. Instead her heart quickened and her stomach tightened in knots. It was far from unpleasant but actually rather nice. Speki quickly snapped these thoughts from her mind.

"Loki I-" The unmistakable voice of Thor could be heard. Both Speki and Loki quickly jumped away from each other. They both shifted uncomfortably under Thor's gaze. Why though? Speki thought. They were just hugging which she had seen many on Asgard do. However there was something in Thor's eyes that told her differently. A smile was playing on his lips and she could feel Loki sending daggers his way. Though she would never admit it she rather liked hugging Loki and was slightly annoyed at Thor for ruining the moment.

"Yes brother?" Loki asked. He sounded annoyed but Thor did not pick up on this. Instead he could not control his smile any longer and looked at Loki with a glint in his eye. There was something Loki had told Thor that he wasn't telling her now, she would ask him about it later.

"Sorry to interrupt but mother and father request your presence as some of the guests are beginning to leave and they would like us to see them out." Thor told him before leaving as quickly as he had arrived.

"I assume my father will be one of them. He was never one for banquets." Speki sighed. For they had escaped from the banquet to celebrate the birth of two new royal family members. Speki herself did not like banquets either; it meant she was confined in a dress with her wavy hair down to mid chest. "It looks like I will save my dance for another time."

"Of course Lady Speki I cannot wait." Loki smirked at her. And like that the confident Loki was back, the one who had no problems and could be brought down by no one. "Come I'll walk you to your father."

She gestured for her to go through the door first which she did and they walked to the main hall with idle chatter. Neither brought up what they had discussed instead deciding on light hearted talk causing both to have smiles on their faces as they walked through the doors.

"Ah Speki dear I was just about to come looking for you." Her father said as he reached her. He was quickly followed by Haldis and Egor who were both in attendance for the banquet. Both her elder brothers looked at Loki in a way they had never done before. Haldis had never taken to Loki but Egor was indifferent. Now though both looked at him as though they would flatten him in a second.

"Sorry Father I was just getting some air." Speki said.

"With Loki?" Haldis asked.

"No." Speki said defiantly. "I went for some air and just happened to find Loki on the balcony."

If it wasn't bad enough though that her brothers had suddenly turned on Loki, who was still rooted to her side undisturbed, but then she could catch the glances Thor kept sending their way with a small smirk obviously not concentrating on the conversation he was having with the woman he was talking to. Speki realized at this point though how close she and Loki were. Their arms were practically toughing but Loki stayed rooted to the spot even when her brothers gave him warning glances. She didn't understand why though, Loki was her closest friend and they could be as close as they wanted to be.

"Loki there you are." A voice she most definitely did not want to hear came from behind them. She could see Loki give her a glance and his face had lost that smile. Speki had to bite her tongue to stop herself from bursting with laughter.

"Sigyn what a delight." Loki said with a smile suddenly reappearing on his lips but it did not reach his eyes. He twirled around to face her while Speki remained looking forward.

"I like to think so." Speki could see out of the corner of her eye the sickly sweet smile on Sigyn's lips. She gave out a high pitch giggle that made Speki involuntary rolled her eyes at. She caught Egor, Haldis and her father all looking between them obviously bewildered at the choice of dress the girl had worn. For Speki she was wearing a sleeveless dark blue dress that went all the way up to her neck. A gold band circled her neck and continued over her dress making small swirls and spirals all the way down her left side. The dress reached the floor and hid the flat shoes she had snuck on without her father knowing.

Sigyn on the other hand was wearing a long scarlet gown with no sleeves and no back either. It did not extend up her neck's like Speki's but instead was cut off at her chest. It had a slit running all the way up her leg on her right side meaning her right leg stuck out. You could see the 6inch red heels that Speki could easily snap with a thought but decided against it. Jewelry wise Sigyn had taken to wearing a large diamond necklace matched with large diamond earrings. Her face was heavily made up as usually but instead of her hair hanging loosely at her side like usually, she had it up in a bun with two lose curls framing her face.

Speki once again had to restrain a laugh at her family's faces.

"You will never be allowed to leave the house looking like that may I warn." Her father reached down and whispered in her ear so only she could hear.

"Do not fear Father I plan to never step outside looking like that. Besides I think Haldis and Egor would have a heart attack." Speki smirked as she whispered back to her father. He smirked back and joined in her amusement as her two brothers continued to stare at Sigyn. Speki could see that Sigyn was bathing in the attention thinking it was good but it was far from it.

"Please excuse me I have some guests that I have been requested to say goodbye to." Loki gave a small bow to them all. When he looked up though he looked straight at Speki with that small glint in his eyes and his trademark smirk gracing his lips. "No rest for the wicked."


	8. The tale of some hair

**So this chapter I go a bit into mythology (e.g I found this out doing research but Heimdall and Sif are brother and sister. Who knew?) But being that I've added Speki in I've put my own twist on it. **

**Anyway enjoy**

**Vex**

"Do not trust me, I fear I would drop him." Speki said holding her hands up. She backed away from the advancing Loki with Balder in his arms.

"Speki you have avoided holding my brothers for more than a year now. I believe it is time that you at least tried." Loki said with mischief glinting in his eyes. He kept coming towards her.

"Loki I cannot—" Loki then let Balder fall from his grasp. If his mother was around he would have been scolded but as it was just her and Loki looking after Balder and Hoder. Speki gasped but using her mind, controlled the baby into her arms. Balder only gave out a small laugh at his flight. "You did that on purpose."

"Maybe." Loki shrugged picking up Hoder. "But now you're holding my brother. Not as bad as you thought it would be."

"Nomaybenot" Speki muttered under her breath.

"Sorry I didn't quite catch that." Loki said with a smug smile on his face.

"No maybe not." She made audible but didn't say it very loudly.

"Sorry one more time."

"You were right Loki and I was wrong. Is that what you want to hear?" Speki said clearly and loudly.

"That is exactly what I want to hear." Loki now had a full smile radiating off his face. Speki couldn't help but smirk.

"You're awful you know that?" Speki asked.

"But you wouldn't have me any other way." Loki came to stand next to her. He nudged her playfully in the side while both bodies were turned to the window gazing down at the realm eternal below. She rolled her eyes at him but was still smiling.

And there they stood just enjoying one another's company. The only sound coming from the two babies in their arms with their occasional gargles and sometimes giggles. Speki could feel Loki's eyes on her sometimes. She would quickly glance out of the corner of her eye to catch him staring. Most times he adverted his gaze but one time he did not.

"What?" Speki asked turning her body to face him.

"Nothing." Loki said with a small smirk and returning to looking out of the window. Speki just sighed at her closest friend before returning Balder to his cot as he had drifted off into sleep. Loki quickly followed suit with the now sleeping Hoder in his arms. They exited the room as quietly as they could then began to walk slowly down the corridors of the palace that was draped in the afternoon sun.

"We haven't been to the meadow in a while." Loki commented. "I have a new trick I would to show you. Unless you need to return to your father."

"No father said he would be working late today so I arranged an extra training session with Sif." Speki said. They had stopped walking and were stood facing one another. "I should actually be heading there now." Loki's face fell in disappointment and now that Loki had offered the chance to go to the meadow together, half of her wanted to forget Sif and go with Loki. "It shouldn't take us too long though. I just want to go over the manoeuvre we were taught yesterday"

"Why didn't you ask me for help?" Loki asked offended.

"Because one, Sif is better at it than you are." Speki said. Loki was about to protest but Speki cut him off. "And two, because you never try and harm me."

"Surely that's a good thing?" Loki asked confused.

"Not when training for battle situations. My enemy isn't going to hold back therefore I need to train as if they won't." Speki pointed out. Speki caught the hints of his trade mark smirk at the corner of his mouth. "I'll come find you in the palace library after. We should still have plenty of time for you to show me you're little magic trick."

"You mock me now Lady Speki but wait until you see my, as you say, little magic trick." Loki warned pointing his forefinger at her. "Then we shall see who is laughing."

"I'm quaking in my boots." Speki said as she walked away from Loki but remained facing him with a smirk on her lips.

"Mock me now but you will regret it later" Loki called after her with teasing in his voice.

"I'll take your world for it." Speki called over her shoulder as she continued to walk away from the Prince. She could his quiet chuckle as she walked.

Speki soon arrived at the training area and gasped in shock at what she saw. She walked closer to the girl's sleeping form and knelt next to her. Her hands hovered over her head and Speki's mouth was agape in shock.

There on the floor was a sleeping Sif with all her luscious golden hair missing.

"What?" The sleeping Sif was coming to. "Speki what happened?"

Speki did not say a word still in shock. Sif caught the alarm in her eyes and quickly bolted upright.

"Lady Speki what is wrong?" She asked. Speki only continued to look at the bald gleaming head. Confusion crossed Sif's eyes. Then she noticed the breeze and her hands automatically went to her head. They ran continuously over the scalp hoping for any traces of her hair but there wasn't any to find. "What have you done to me?"

"What?" Speki asked getting to her feet. Sif was stood to and stared down at Speki as if she was a frost giant responsible for killing one of her brothers in the war with Asgard.

"Only you knew I would be here and now I have no hair. Who else could you blame for this?" Sif asked.

"Sif it was not—"

"Save your excuses Speki. Even Loki would not stoop this low." With that Sif stormed out of the room obviously going to find Thor to get him to enact punishment on her. She was frozen on the spot for only moments before her brain went into overtime. Knowing the only person who would now believe her, she ran out of the training area. She ran all the way to the palace library ignoring the looks of the guards, servants and court's men as she past them. She felt like smiling when she saw him sitting there just reading a book. She didn't though; she was still shook up with the Sif incident.

He had obviously heard her running but did not look up from his book.

"Missing me already Speki?" Loki asked with a smirk on his face. She just stood at the end of the aisle watching him. She could see his brow crease as he waited for a response. He looked up at her confusion crossing his emerald eyes but then her panic registered with him. He shot out of his chair and was quickly at her side. He grasped her arms with his hands giving her the support she needed. "Speki what has happened?"

"I-Sif-her hair." Was all Speki could get out. She looked around the room avoiding Loki's eyes.

"Speki what happened?" Loki was more forceful this time and she felt his hands come up and grab hold of her face so she had no choice but to look at him. He wasn't forceful but he wasn't taking no as an answer either. "Speki, breathe." Speki took a few calming breaths. "Better?" Loki asked. Speki nodded in response causing a light smirk to coat Loki's lips. "Good, now what happened?"

"I walked into the training area to find that all of Sif's hair was missing. She lay asleep on the floor. I walked up to her and knelt by her side and as I did so she came to. Automatically seeing me there she believed it was I who did this to her. She claimed I was the only one to know she would be there this afternoon." Speki told him but absorbing the information herself. "She said even you would not stoop that low. She then proceeded to storm out no doubt to go find Thor to punish me."

"Speki I will not let Thor punish you." Loki reassured her. "One because my brother does not have the authority and two because you are innocent."

"But then they will believe it was you—wait it wasn't you was it?" Speki asked.

"Do you doubt me so easily?" Loki asked with a raised eyebrow and feigned offence.

"Yes." Speki stated bluntly. "Now tell truthfully Loki was it you?"

"It was not." Loki said. No mischief or lies crossed his eyes so she believed him. "We shall find out who did though so your name may be cleared. Come, follow me."

Letting go of her face and instead holding on to one of her hands, he lead her through the corridors of Asgard to the stables. Letting go of his hand and ignoring the fact that she missed it, she quickly saddled up alongside Loki. Soon both were ready to ride.

"Where to now?" Speki asked.

"To Heimdall." Loki needed to say no more words. He began to ride and Speki shortly followed. The rode in silence and Speki just enjoyed the feel of the wind in her hair. Soon though they were 10 metres from the gate keeper. Loki and she had started to slow when approaching 100 metres and now had practically stopped. Loki dismounted first. Speki was about to get down when Loki appeared at her side and offered his hand to her to help her down. He usually did this out of common courtesy to her but this time his hands did not leave hers as he lead her to the golden eyed watcher.

"I can tell you now I cannot give you what you seek." A voice etched in power and time resonated towards them as she and Loki approached. She must have imagined his flicker on his eyes that fell to the pairs entwined hands and the hint of a smirk that accompanied it.

"And what do we seek?" Loki asked with his voice that was oozing with charm.

"To know who cut off my sister's hair" Hemidall said. Though he looked at them his eyes seemed to go through them as though he was looking into a far off place.

"But you see all do you not?" Speki asked. "Forgive me my tone was-"

"You are panicked as I would be with the wrath of Sif." She couldn't tell if the gatekeeper was joking or not. "My sister was taking a nap, which was how it appeared, therefore I gave her the privacy I give my family and was not looking when her hair was cut off."

"Can you at least prove that Speki did not have anything to do with this mischief?" Loki asked.

"I cannot." Heimdall said. "I saw Lady Speki leave your side but was lost from my sight when going to see Sif."

"Loki-" Speki started to warn him. She could hear the sound of horses and could see that of Thor and the warriors three riding towards them. Loki grabbed hold of her shoulders and made her look him in the eye.

"Speki do you trust me?" Loki asked.

"Of course I trus-"

"Heimdall transport us to Nidavellir but do not tell Thor of where we are going." Loki took charge with his commanding tone asserting his title of Prince. Heimdall nodded at the raven haired prince before turning to walk into the Bifrost. Loki grabbed Speki's hand and took her into the circular dome.

"Be warned. I will honour my sworn oath to protect this Realm as its Gatekeeper. If your return threatens the safety of Asgard, the Bifrost will remain closed to you. You'll be left to die." Heimdall said as he went to place his sword in the slot.

"Loki I have never left Asgard before." Speki whispers to her companion.

"Neither have I" Loki admitted with a smirk which Speki couldn't help but smirk at. He gently squeezed her hand which was still clasped on to his. "Just hold on." Still looking her straight in the eye he loudly stated. "We are ready."

"LOKI, SPEKI!" Thor's familiar roar could be hard outside but it was too late. Speki felt her body ripped atom by atom and transported across the nine realms.

"Wasn't that bad" Loki let out in a little huff. Speki just looked at him before letting go of his hand and turning to a rock. Behind it she was sick and when she looked back up she could see Loki's concerned face.

"I think it takes a couple of times to get use to." Speki managed to say with a small smile. Loki gave her a small smile back before taking hold of her hand again and leading her into the realm of the dwarfs.

Speki knew they were underground and was not surprised that as they walked the sound of black smith's at work could be heard. She had read about the dwarfs and how they had created Thor's hammer and her own weapon, Fear. What the books didn't describe was the unbearable heat coming from the coal fires and the mustiness and dampness of the air. She quickly became coated in sweat and she could Loki too was struggling with the heat. However neither one let go of the other's hand.

"Loki do you even know where we are going?" Speki asked after a while.

"Not a clue" He gave her a little smirk. "Just following the sounds."

"You do realise that the sounds are echoing off the walls and therefore could be coming from any direction."

"Always the optimist." Loki muttered sarcastically.

They carried on further and further underground until the path lead to an enormous cavern almost matching the size of the throne room on Asgard. They walked through the crowd to Hreidmar, king of the dwarfs. Speki had seen his pictures in books and Loki must have recognised him when he came to visit Asgard many years ago. His face remained impassive but the dwarfs they walked past all gawked in wonder. Speki felt herself step closer to Loki and she could feel his grip tighten on her hands.

"Loki Odinson, what do I owe this pleasure?" The King asked once she and Loki reached him. Both she and Loki were kneeling on the floor no longer holding hands.

"We come from Asgard with a special request" Loki said. Knowing not to intervene with his plan Speki kept quiet.

"Proceed." Loki stood up and Speki quickly joined him.

"Being the craftsman of such fine works we hope that you could bestow us with a wig that would grow like it was real hair and be made of the finest gold. A feat that must seem like child's play to masters like yourself but is needed nonetheless."

"The name silver tongue really does fit you." The King commented. He let out a small chuckle and Loki managed a smile. The Kings eyes then wandered to her. "We will be willing to make such a wig but of course we must talk payment."

Speki did not like the look in his eyes as he looked at her and she could see Loki did not either. His maske slipped ever so slightly as he took a protective step just in front of her, shielding her slightly from the king.

"What is your price?" Loki asked.

"You are very beautiful you know my lady." The king ignored Loki and started to pace around Speki. "We dwarfs are not much blessed with looks like the Aesir." He did not lie. They were little trolls covered in warts with stumpy legs and large bodies. She kept her mouth shut however not wanting to agree and aggravate the King. "You though my dear have been blessed with beauty that you can never imagine."

"Hreidmar what is your price?" Loki asked. All charm lost from his voice and his eyes had turned hard.

"I see though he has already made his claim on you" Hreidmar said to the two as he returned to standing before them. "Nevertheless my price is that the fair maiden stays with us here."

Both Speki and Loki were stunned into silence.

"You want Speki-" Loki began but was cut off by the king.

"Speki what a lovely name." He gave a smile which made her gag inside. "You heard right Aesir prince. My price to make such a garment is that the fair maiden Speki stays here with us. Now how bad did you require this wig?" He sat back down on his throne and stared at the two, lust glinted in his eyes when he looked at Speki. Feeling disgusting just with him looking at her, she turned to Loki. Both just looked at each other and there was mischief hinting in his eyes.

He had a plan.

His eyes seemed to say trust me, so she did. Giving him a small nod Loki turned to look at the Dwarf King who seemed to be bouncing up and down in his seat with excitement.

"We agree that you may have Speki for the same amount of time that her mother has had her for." Loki said. Speki kept her mouth shut but knew she was right to trust him.

"How old are you child?" The king asked.

"Aesir or Midgard years?" She asked.

"Both."

"Aesir I am 16 but Midgard years I am closer to 2000." Even though the calculation was simple in her head she did not have the focus to work it out.

"You have a deal Loki Odinson. In exchange for the wig you require the young maiden Speki shall be retained into my custody for the same amount of time her mother has had her for." The King held out his hand, the air seemed to thicken with tension.

"Agreed." Loki took the Dwarf King's hand and shook it firmly. With a slight nod of the head the Dwarfs returned back to work. 5 minutes later a golden wig lay in Loki's hands. "That did not take you long."

"As you said child's play." The King shrugged. His eyes now fully drank Speki in. She remained calm and knew what had to happen next. "Now your end of the bargain."

Loki turned to look at Speki. Speki stepped forward and took the outstretched hand of the king. Mentally she reeled back in disgust but then began to count down the time in her head.

"You may leave us now Aesir." The King said a few moments later.

"Yes we must be leaving Speki, thank you for your time and this glorious wig." Holding out his hand for her Speki couldn't get away from the dwarf quick enough. Loki had his trademark grin on and Speki could feel herself smirking.

"Wait where-"

"You assume Speki's mother had her for all her life." Loki told him. "When in fact she died minutes after childbirth. The time Speki stood by your side was the equivalent time it took from Speki's birth to the moment her another passed away. Therefore the time her mother had her for."

"You no good—"

"Ahh ahh ah!" Loki said wiggling his forefinger. "We made a deal." Though Loki had humour in his voice she could tell he was ready for battle. So was she.

They need not worry though as the king erupted into laughter even clapping his hands a few times.

"Well played Odinson, well played." The King said after he had calmed down. "I will allow you to leave with the girl and the wig as you truly have bested me. However I cannot let such a thing go without some consequence." With a flick of his hand the gold transformed into midnight black. "Now be gone before I change my mind"

They did not need to be told twice.

Once far enough away both looked at each. Neither one had spoken a word since they left. Silence rained until both erupted into large amounts of laughter.

"One of these days Loki Odinson I might kill you myself." She playfully hit him on the arm.

"I would like to see you try" He shot back with his smirk plastered on his lips. "HEIMDALL" Loki called and both were transported back to Asgard. They stood being stared out but Thor, the warriors three, her father and Odin himself. Fandral was closest to her though.

"The gatekeeper said you might like this" He handed her a bucket which she quickly grabbed hold of and through the contents of her stomach into. "Now I see why."

* * *

"It has been awhile has it not?" Loki asked her as she sat reading a book in the library. She looked up to see him stood behind her chair looking over her shoulder.

"4 weeks, 1 day, 11 hours and 24 wait no, 25 minutes." She said smirking at the prince as she closed her book. "I'm guessing your punishment was lifted today?"

"Who knew our fathers would be so upset about us stealing away to another realm and causing you to nearly become kidnapped?" Loki asked.

"Before my brothers thought you were a bad influence on me" Speki said shaking her head giving out a small laugh as she stood up. "Now they want to burn you alive"

"I heard you returned to the palace yesterday?" Loki asked as she began to put her pile of books away.

"Yes plus I still have another month of helping the kitchen staff with the cleaning of tables and plates at home." Speki sighed. Her father had forbidden her to use her mind to wash the plates instead insisting on manual labour.

"My father has just put my magic books under lock and key for a while."

"And yet I bet you have access to not only the key but the books as well without Odin's knowledge."

"Naturally" Loki shrugged causing Speki to laugh. She turned serious though and stopped where she was. Turning to face him completely he sensed her change in tone. "Thank you Loki. I never got to say it but thank you. You believed me and then ventured to another realm to save my hide."

"How is Sif coping with the new hair?" She leaned her back on the bookcase while he leaned on his side with his body still facing her. He crossed his hands over his chest and looked at the face of his closest friend.

"I do not know. Even though she believes that it was not me, her trust for me has been shattered. The warriors three also now have their doubts about me which will take a lot of convincing and hard work to get rid of." Speki admitted with a sigh.

"And my brother?"

"What do you think?

"Same as ever?" Loki asked with a smirk hinting at his lips.

"As if Sif had been raven haired all her life." Speki said with a smirk of her own. She had one book remaining. "I'll meet you outside I just have to put this book back. Hey you can show me that little magic trick you've been dying to show me. Also I have missed the meadow in my incarceration."

"So have I, don't be too long." Loki said. Speki rushed past him and walked a few aisle's over to place the book back. As she did so she felt the presence of another.

"Loki I swear you are the most-" The smile immediately faded from her lips as her eyes feel upon Sigyn's. She held a book in her hand about hair and how to treat it.

"Have a nice trip?" She asked with little interest as she studied the book.

"It was you" Speki said.

"Speki I have no idea what you are talking about." She now looked at Speki with that sickly sweet smile of hers.

"You cut off Sif's hair." Speki accused.

"Accusing people like that Speki can get you in a lot of trouble" Sigyn said. Speki stepped towards her but Sigyn took a step back holding up her hands in defence. "Unless you want to be punished for assaulting another person you might want to calm down there Speki."

"I will tell Odin of this." Speki said.

"No you won't, and you won't tell Loki either." Sigyn said. "Because you know they will just think you bitter and jealous of me. You have no evidence that I committed this crime because I didn't. It's all in the past and to bring it back up would only renew the doubts in people's trust in you."

Though Speki hated to admit it but Sigyn was right. However another idea did spark in her mind.

"That may be so but do you know what else has no evidence?" Speki asked

* * *

"What took you so long?" Loki asked when she left the library. He pulled his body away from the wall he was leaning on and matched her pace as they walked together. "I was about to send a search party.

"Just had to tidy up some rubbish" Speki shrugged. Her thoughts drifting back to Sigyn who lay unconscious on the floor after she mysteriously flew 10ft in the air with no one touching her. She would be fine...probably.


	9. Assumptions

"You should have seen the mortal's face" Speki said through her laughter as she and Loki sat in the meadow. They both sat in the centre cross legged facing one another.

"I like how you find spreading lies about me so amusing Speki" Loki grumbled not the least bit humoured.

"To think he believed you gave birth to a horse" Speki said before she erupted into another bout of laughter. She finally calmed herself down only to look at the stony faced Loki thus causing her to double over laughing again.

"Honestly Speki you are 18 yet act like a child." Loki commented as he rolled his eyes.

"Don't you dare take the moral high ground in this." Speki said. "Or was it someone else I heard telling the Midgard dwellers that Thor has his own personal goats he eats and resurrects?"

"Well that is completely different to starting legends about how I am a father to an 8 legged horse. As well as some serpent creature and a gigantic wolf." Loki raised his eye brow at her and it set Speki off again. The causes of her laughter was that her and her friends had been on an educational trip to the world Midgard, or as the people who dwell on it call it, Earth. Though the people who remembered when Odin saved the land from the frost giants were few, legends of Asgard where still passed around.

Other religions had become more prominent however the group were interested to see the followers that remained. All knew of Loki and Thor as being the princes of Asgard it was already set in stone that they too were to become Gods of Asgard and Gods to the dwellers below. It was almost certainly going to be announced and certified at the feast next week. Odin had said that Thor and Loki would not be the only ones adopted into the high status of God but was yet to reveal who the honour would fall upon.

Speki was apprehensive about the feast. She knew that she had reached the age where her father looked for men to court her. She did not like it but had to except it. No doubt she would have to be accompanied to the feast by some poor man bullied into it by her father. Deep down though Speki knew who she wanted to ask her but knew that if he did it would only be two friends. For that was what they were. Speki ignored the twinge of disappointment every time she thought this.

As she continued to laugh she could see Loki trying to rein in his smile.

"You're smiling" Speki teased Loki. Loki just looked away from her trying to set his jaw but it was not working. "Loki" He turned his head away from her so Speki sat up on her knees and got closer to him. "Loki" She could see him glancing at her out of the corner of his eye but still refused to look. Speki inched closer and closer till her face was mere millimetres from his cheek. "Loki I know you're trying not to laugh."

At that Loki whipped his whole body around and was on top of her in seconds. Her shrieks of laughter erupted into sky as he tickled her not relenting from his torture. Speki squirmed under him but he placed his legs either side of her hip pinning her to the ground.

"Will you admit that that you are a child?" Loki teased her no longer holding back his smile.

"Says the one tickling me" Speki excused in between breaths and shrieks.

"Do you admit?" Loki all of a sudden stopped and let his hands hover above her. Speki paused a moment before leaning up.

"Never" She whispered then set him flying off her with a thought. When she got up onto her feet though he had disappeared. She began to slowly turn trying to see every angle however he was too good. She twirled around too late and he rugby tackled her to the floor. They rolled on the floor both laughing at their silliness. When they stopped Loki was on top of her again.

He supported himself by placing his hands both sides of Speki's head. Their faces inches apart, Speki could feel Loki's cool breath on her cheek.

"You smell like the morning dew" Speki told him with a small smirk.

"And you dear Speki smell like a new book." Loki grinned back. A piece of raven hair fell across his face. His hair stopped just before the end of his neck and he usual slicked it back to maintain a clean image. Speki reached up and brushed the strand of hair back watching her hand as she did so while she could feel Loki's eyes on her. She returned her gaze to his and time seemed to stretch. Part of her wanted something to happen but what exactly she wasn't too sure. She could see an internal debate going on behind Loki's eyes, he even leaned in for a moment but then just as quickly he rolled off her and lay next to her.

Speki hadn't decided yet if she was disappointed or not, only that she was really confused at what new emotions were stirring in her. Speki shifted her body so that her head rested on Loki's chest and her body was perpendicular to his. Over the past couple of years Speki and Loki had started to become more intimate with their friendship. Mostly by themselves she found Loki a great source of comfort and the two would often be physical with each other. They general didn't do it in front of others as neither wanted anyone else to get the impression it was normal behaviour. If any other tried it both Speki and Loki would find the person an irritant and quickly push them off. Speki only allowed Loki that close and vice versa.

"Who do you think the new Gods will be? Speki asked Loki. Both looked to the sky. Out of the corner of her eye she could see he had place one hand behind his head and the other she could feel take her hair out of her pony tail so he could play with it. Speki loved the feel of his cool fingers across her scalp, it relaxed her more than anything else.

"I have my suspicious" Loki commented cryptically.

"And those suspicious are?" Speki prompted her friend.

"You"

"Me?"

"Yes you Speki." Loki assured. Speki leaned her head to the side so she was looking up at him.

"Loki you seem to be under some sort of illusion that I am worth to be a God like yourself." Speki said.

"Speki you are worth ten of me, if I am to be granted the privilege of becoming a God then it is only right that you do to." She could see Loki was set on his belief so Speki decided not to argue. She sighed and turned her head back to looking at the sky.

"I hear Thor wishes to ask Sif to the feast next week." Speki said almost lazily.

"Yes because no woman catches his eye. He would rather go with a friend then lead some poor girl on that they may be something between them." Loki said. "My poor brother, he doesn't know that he couldn't pick anyone worse to the feast."

"I wonder if Thor will make it clear they are going as friends otherwise Sif will presume it is more than that." Speki told Loki even though he already knew it. She paused for a moment trying to think on how to say her next question.

"Speki whatever it is you're trying to word just spit it out." Loki said while giving out a small laugh. "As much fun as it is to watch you struggle to form a sentence I would much rather know what it is you wish to say."

"Who are you taking to the feast?" Speki asked. She could feel Loki's body stiffen and tense but just as quickly as it had, he relaxed again and continued to play with her hair.

"What?" His voice remained even though hiding how he truly felt.

"Who are you accompanying to the feast?" She asked again.

"No one at this present moment in time." He responded. "And yourself?"

"Though it has now become my father's sole purpose to find me someone I am without a companion for the feast." Speki said feeling the own quickening of her heart. Loki paused and she could tell he was contemplating his own question.

"Speki there is actually something I wish to—" Speki cut Loki off by jumping to her feat.

"By the Norns I completely forgot my father wanted me home by twilight." She quickly put her hair back up. "I'll have to sprint the poor horse all the way home." Loki had joined her on her feet. She turned to him. "I apologise Loki what were you going to say?"

"Nothing of importance." Loki shook his head and lied easily through his teeth that any other would be fooled by but not Speki.

"It clearly was otherwise you would not have brought it up." Speki started to leave the clearing. "I do not have time to extract the truth from you Loki but when I return tomorrow I will get it then. I'll see you tomorrow Loki."

And as Loki watched Speki run back to the palace and to her horse he knew he had missed his chance.

* * *

When Speki eventually reached her house she made sure to pass a window so her father knew she had arrived. She was then able to take her time settling her horse for the night and tidying the stables. The stable kept unoccupied for visiting guests had been filled with a horse but she could not see over the barrier to see who had joined them in the house. They had not been there long though as the ground still held marks as to when they had entered and Speki could tell by the indentation how long ago it was. As she brushed her horse Speki closed her eyes and focused on the main living room to see what mood her father was in. What she did not expect to see was Fandral conversing with her father.

"_Sir-"_

"_Fandral call me Rune." Her father said as he sat on a chair while Fandral stood rather awkwardly._

"_Rune I do not believe Speki would take the offer as she has never expressed interest towards me in that way." Fandral said. She could see him struggling to find his words as to not upset her father._

"_Speki rarely shows her feelings but I know that your offer will be gladly taken." Speki took note that Fandral said the offer while her father said your. "She has just arrived and does not know you are here."_

"_Loki will not like this" Fandral said, what on earth were they talking about? Speki thought._

"_If Loki is upset he can talk to me. My reason will be he had his chance and did not take it, he cannot expect Speki to wait around all day for him to decide to take action." Her father counted, she knew that her and her brothers' stubbornness was inherited. _

"_But-"_

"_Do not fear Fandral I have seen you charm ladies that were once solely intent on a life without man that are now always surrounded by them. " Her father stood up and placed a hand on the warrior's shoulder._

Speki re opened her eyes dreading to go inside. Though she liked Fandral she was mere friends with the warriors three and Sif. She was relatively close to Thor but she spent nearly all her day with Loki. They were both younger and outsiders but outsiders together.

"What is father up to?" She whispered to her horse before restocking some hay for her then proceeded to go into her house. "Father I am home" Speki called out into the entrance. The large staircase stood in front of her but she ignored that and turned her body to face her father.

"Speki you are late" Her father said as he crossed over to her.

"But here now" Speki said reaching up to kiss him on the cheek. "Sorry I got caught up with Loki"

"That boy has no consideration for others" Her father muttered.

"He is not a boy father but a young man." Speki came to Loki's defensive like she did whenever someone said a bad word against him, only she was allowed to do that. "It was my fault anyway because I did not keep track of the time"

"Anyway you are here now." Her father moved the conversation on. "You will never guess who has come here to seek your company."

"Who father?" Speki asked playing along with her father's charade.

"Why Fandral." Her father said as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. "He is in the other room hoping to talk to you. I shall just be checking with the cooks to see what time dinner will be ready."

Speki watched as her father hurried off to the kitchens. Speki rolled her eyes giving her father 2 minutes until he was back out and spying on her and Fandral. Shaking her head, she went to confront Fandral on what he had been devising with her father behind her back.

"Ah Lady Speki." Fandral stood up from the chair he was sat on when Speki entered the room.

"Fandral what do I owe the pleasure?" Speki asked with a small smirk. "Did we not last see each other only at training this morning?"

"We did but another matter brings me to you today." Fandral paused choosing his next words very carefully. "I am aware that you still lack a partner to the feast next week am I correct?"

Oh no Speki could see where this was going.

"Fandral-"

"Lady Speki would you allow me the honour of being your partner for the feast?" Fandral asked. Speki's eyes bulged in surprise. Her throat closed up and she froze on the spot. She heard the sound of footsteps behind her and knew her father had joined them. Not wanting to upset her father she did the only thing she knew would please him.

"It would be my pleasure Fandral to have you as my partner to the feast." Speki said forcing a smile on to her face. She could see Fandral reel in surprise before he composed himself. He took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles.

"I told you Fandral." Her father said coming back into the conversation. He wrapped an arm around Speki's shoulder and continued to talk to the blonde warrior. "Would you be interested for joining us for dinner? We have more than enough."

"I'm afraid I must decline for I have previous engagements for dinner this evening." Fandral gave a small bow. "I will see you tomorrow Lady Speki."

"And I will see you" She gave him a small curtsey before he left. She could feel the smile radiating off her father. She plastered one onto her own but inside she was far from smiling.

She knew that Loki would not like this turn of events. He had never liked when Fandral, or any other male, got too close to Speki and in all honestly she didn't mind. But then her mind began to think. He had no reason to be mad, if he didn't want her going with anyone else then he should have asked her himself.

That being said tomorrow was the first day she wasn't looking forward to seeing Loki in a long time.

* * *

Loki knew.

He knew before she had even told him.

She could see it in his eyes the moment she looked at him. That morning he did not talk to her instead partnering with Thor in training. Speki tried to keep the hurt off her face as she sparred with Volstagg and Sif. At lunch Speki was ready to spend time with Loki in the meadow but when he did not wait for her and stormed off Speki knew it was wise not to follow. So Speki went to the library to sit by herself. It was in the library though that came her worst heartache.

"Loki why have you brought me here?" She could hear Sigyn ask. Following the voices Speki walked as quietly as she could until she was one aisle over. She watched Loki stood with Sigyn through the gaps in the books.

"I was inquiring as to if you had a partner yet for feast next week?" Loki asked. His voice was louder than it should be.

"No but I can see that changing." Sigyn said stepping closer to Loki. Speki did not like this site at all and felt a hole in the pit of her stomach. It seemed to getting bigger and bigger with each thing Sigyn did. She could feel it consume her but refused to give in. Why would Speki be jealous anyway? No she was angry that Loki would stoop so low to invite Sigyn.

"Well then it leads me to ask, would you like to go to the feast with me?" Loki asked. Sigyn did not answer though instead she placed a kiss on Loki's mouth. Speki did not see if he returned it as all she wanted to do was flee. She knew that they had heard her but didn't care. She ran through the corridors as fast as she could until she ran into someone. That someone caught her though.

"Lady Speki what troubles you enough to run at such a pace and collide with another?" Thor asked as she stepped from his embrace and straightened her armour.

"Childish behaviour is all" Speki said.

"What has my brother done now?" Thor asked knowing exactly what he was like.

"I prefer not to talk about it" Speki said.

"Well then allow me to cheer you up." Thor said giving her one of his full teeth smiles. "Follow me"

Thor led Speki to the training area. Once inside he placed a dummy in the centre of the room.

"Now imagine this is Loki." Speki went to cut him off but Thor beat her to it. "Or whoever it is you are upset at. Now have fun! For example I am annoyed at Volstagg for taking the last chicken leg. Therefore I imagine this is Volstagg and..." Thor let an almighty punch sink into the dummy. Speki was surprised he did not take the head clean off. "Now I feel better. You try."

He stepped away from the dummy. Speki unsheathed Fear and looked at the dummy in front of her. A mixture of faces appeared before her. Sigyn for just being Sigyn; her father for forcing Fandral to ask her and finally Loki who had not even given her the chance to explain herself. Letting her mind take over, she sliced the dummy across the chest before round kicking it in the head. She stabbed and she sliced but wasn't getting enough satisfaction of using Fear. She used it as a pole to leverage herself off the ground and kick the dummy with two feet in the chest. Then securing Fear into the ground she began to work the body. She punched hard and fast not relenting. Adding in the odd kick she could feel the sweat on her brow. After many minutes Speki finished by kicking the dummy straight in the chest and sending it flying back. It took her a few moments to control her breathing before turning round to thank Thor.

"Thor you were right—" She stopped talking though as Thor no longer stood behind her. Instead his place was taken by the younger prince. A few awkward moments of silence past where a stare contest was initiated. Speki broke the silence though not holding back at her anger. "Bored of kissing so soon?"

"Do not judge me when you will so clearly do the same with Fandral." Loki said with distain flooding his eyes. She had seen his hate towards other people but never towards her before. He crossed his arms over his chest and did not move towards her.

"What brings you here Loki?" Speki asked. "Have you finally decided to speak to me or are you going to brood for a little while longer?"

"I did not want to get in the way of you and your precious Fandral spending time together." Loki almost spat the blonde warrior's name.

"If you paid attention instead of just being a child then you would have realised that I have not spoken a word to Fandral all day." Speki told him.

"Why did you agree to go with him?" Loki asked bluntly.

"Has the thought ever crossed your mind that I may like him in that way?"

"Speki you are an awful liar." Loki laughed at her attempt but it was a laughter used to mock and full of anything but happiness and humour.

"Why did you ask Sigyn?"

"Has the thought ever crossed your mind that I may like her in that way?" Loki asked mimicking her voice. Speki just scoffed at him while Loki's lips became a tight line.

"If you are so affected by me going with Fandral then why did you not ask me yourself?" Speki asked. Loki remained quiet as this. "You have no right to complain about my choice of partner when you chose someone who you know I clearly cannot stand." Speki's voice was harsh and she looked him dead in the eye. "I don't know what hurts more, that I know you purposefully chose Sigyn to hurt me or the fact you didn't even give me the chance to explain anything to you. You have been the closest person to me in the whole of the nine realms for the majority of my life Loki. What have we been doing all that time if you will not even give me chance to explain my actions or believe the worst in me straight away?

"What is there to explain?"

"More than you think" Speki told him but did not elaborate.

"Loki where have you gone?" The sound of Sigyn's voice could be heard outside the door. "I have something to show you."

"Well then Loki return to her." Speki said. "Because you know everything and do not need to be told the truth or my reasons for Fandral who by the way, I have never kissed and don't plan to either. Yet another thing you have assumed. I think you should go now Loki." He just stood watching her.

"Speki-"

"I said GO!" Speki picked up Fear and through it so it lodged in the door just above Loki's head. She turned her back to him and could feel his eyes on the back of her head. Soon though she heard the door close. Summoning Fear back into her hands she swiped at the dummy taking its head clean off.

The thought of Loki and Sigyn though made her blood boil and she knew she couldn't concentrate on training or reading. Speki decided that if Loki wanted to play that game then two could play it. She cast a quick spell Loki had shown her to instantly refresh herself after training. Then she left the room looking for Fandral.


	10. How to become a Goddess

"I cannot believe Volstagg ate 2 whole chickens all to himself." Speki said shaking her head in amazement. She stared at the red headed man opposite her as he sat back contented in his chair.

"You should have seen the time he was in an eating contest." Fandral commented sat next to her with a hand casually draped over the back of her chair. "They had to stop him because he was eating too much and they didn't have a big enough supply of food to keep up with his demand."

"I can imagine" Speki said. Volstagg gave out a loud belch.

"Volstagg you are in the presence of ladies" Thor said as he sat beside him with to the other side of Volstagg than Hogun. Sif was sat on the other side of Speki as she sat with the group for lunch. Tonight was the day of the feast and all were just chatting idly at lunch before each would return home, or to their room in Thor's case, to get ready.

Ever since last week Speki had found herself in the company of the older set of friends a lot more than usual. They knew something had transpired with Loki as the two were yet to speak a word to each other since the confrontation the previous week. They also had a inkling about what it was about but none dare bring it up. They all welcomed her with open arms, even Sif who had moved on from the hair incident. She would sit with them at lunch and train with them but she would spend her free time in the library thinking to herself.

She missed Loki more than she thought she would. More than once she came close to apologising to him but then she would be reminded that Sigyn was not far away. Every time she now found Loki Sigyn would be draped on his arm or close enough to stop any interaction with her and the prince. Her father noticed she was less happy when returning home and would return earlier than usual.

A loud giggle was heard at the door. The rest of the group turned their heads to look at the new visitors but Speki's eyes were drawn to the table. She knew that giggle and she also knew who would be with it.

"Brother, Lady Sigyn I thought you would both be preparing for tonight's feast." Thor said.

"We are just about to but thought it best that we have a light lunch beforehand." Loki said. Speki did not look up only hearing in his voice that he wasn't the least bit phased by her presence.

"Why don't you join us brother?" Thor said. Speki immediately tensed and waited for the reply.

"Actually Thor-" Loki was cut off by his companion.

"Why yes we would love to." Sigyn said. Speki heard the sound of feet and then the sound of chairs scraping. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Sigyn sit next to Sif and Loki next to Hogun. Great so he would be in her line of sight if she looked up. Knowing the longer the waited the more he would think he was superior, Speki lifted her head up but kept her gaze anywhere but Loki. An awkward silence befell the table as no one knew what to say. The silence was soon filled by Volstagg letting out another large belch. Speki couldn't help but laugh and threw the bred roll she had not eaten, at the red headed warrior. It hit him square in the face then lodged in his beard. He picked it out and then began to eat the bed roll Speki had used as a weapon moments ago. Speki rolled her eyes at him and she could tell all were amused at his antics. She could tell Loki was trying not smirk. She thought all were amused though until what Sigyn said next.

"Honestly Volstagg there are ladies present and that is not polite." Sigyn warned. No jest was in her words like when Thor had said the same thing earlier. Speki felt herself become angry and decided to not let this one go.

"Belching is natural though Lady Sigyn." Speki turned her body so she was facing the younger girl. "Therefore it should not be dismissed. Volstagg is only showing his appreciation for the food"

"Aye and those chickens were good." Volstagg said slamming his cup down. He gave a small wink to Speki and she had to refrain her smirk.

"Yes but it is rude nonetheless Lady Speki." Sigyn said causing Speki's attention to be drawn back to her. "You may not be educated in the rights and wrongs of table manners but for civilised people like the rest of us it was most rude."

Sigyn gave her a small smile and see could see the rest of the group freeze.

"Now look here Sigyn-" Thor began.

"That was uncalled for-" Sif spoke above Thor.

"Speki is not-" Fandral said as well. Hogun gave Sigyn the look he gave an enemy and Volstagg did not look so content anymore. Sigyn cut them off though.

"Loki what do you think?" Sigyn said knowing that this would hurt Speki the most. At the conversation turning in his direction Speki snapped her head up and caught Loki's eye. She could see his internal debate. He wanted to defend but was still annoyed at her.

"I believe that Sigyn is right that belching is not for the table." Loki admitted after a while. He did not look at Speki until after he had finished speaking.

"I must be going" Speki mumbled standing up to leave.

"Lady Speki-" Speki cut Fandral off with a kiss to the cheek. Fandral froze and she could see Loki's hands turn into fists out of the corner of her eye.

"I will see you tonight Fandral." Speki said quietly before standing up to leave. She turned away and stopped. She would have the last word she thought. She whirled back around and picked up her goblet of wine that was still full. She downed it in one then belched louder than Volstagg's two combined. She then looked to the amused faces of her companions before turning back to Sigyn whose smug expression had now been wiped of her face. "Please forgive my uncivilised behaviour Lady Sigyn I just wanted to show my appreciation of the wine. It is so good it means I am able to look at you and not want to throw up."

Speki slammed her goblet back on to the table with such force she could see a crack appear. Then for the final piece in her exit she stormed out the room not looking back once.

* * *

"Lady Speki you look absolutely beautiful." Thor said as he came over and wrapped her in a hug.

"That is what I keep telling her." Fandral said standing next to her. Once Thor released her and went to shake Fandral's hand Speki turned to Sif at his side. Her long jet black hair flowed from her head in its natural waviness, framing her face. Sif had taken to wearing makeup like Speki but both could tell they were uncomfortable in their dresses. Sif was wearing a white dress similar to an ancient Greek style she had read about in one of her books. It tucked in at her waist giving her a figure and had sleeves up to her elbows but the material did not go all the way around instead leaving gaps on the top of her arms. It met again on her shoulders under two large circles decorated with the finest jewels. The dress swept to the floor but Speki heard no sound of heels when Sif walked and she knew that like herself, she had snuck flat shoes into the feast.

"Flat shoes as well huh?" Sif leaned in and whispered.

"I don't think I could last a minute in those death traps called high heels." Speki smirked back at Sif and the two shared a laugh.

Unlike Sif, Speki had her hair up and put in a loose bun to the back and side of her neck. Her dress was, as it always was, a dark blue. Floor length but this time one shouldered. It hung to her hips and showed the figure she had attained from years of training. The dress was plain and had no decorations. The piece of material that went over her shoulder was a darker blue that went with the strap of the exact same colour that circled the top of her dress. The darker section slightly scrunched up but held no jewels and was simple. Sif had worn small diamond earrings to accompany her dress while Speki had two small sapphires surrounded by small diamonds as her earrings. This was the only extravagant item on her but her father had been so persistent for her to wear them .They had belonged to her mother, a gift from her father to her on their wedding day.

"I'll be damned if I ever have to wear a pair." Sif said.

"Sif you look amazing" An over exaggerated voice said next to the pair. Speki could see Sif roll her eyes at her before turning round to face Sigyn who leaned in to kiss both her cheeks.

"Thank you Sigyn" Sif said. Speki took a moment to study the younger girl.

Her long blonde hair was curled to give nice natural looking waves to her hair that fell to just after her chest. As usual her face was heavily made up with heavy black eye liner and large amounts of mascara. Her lips were not their full rouge though instead she opted for a more natural colour to go with her light green dress. Obviously to match Loki, Sigyn had gone in a floor length light green gown. It was low cut making it very awkward to be around. She did have a back this time but it was two criss-cross straps that came over her shoulder and were the material for the front of her chest. The dress stuck to her and intensified the figure that Speki was slightly jealous of. Yes Speki had more muscle and was perfectly comfortable in her own body but there was just something about looking at Sigyn and the way all men looked at her that made Speki desire her body. She heard the clip clapping of her high heels as she had approached but could not see how tall they were. They were a good couple of inches though as Sigyn was nearly the same height as Speki.

"Are you excited to become a Goddess?" Sigyn asked Sif completely ignoring Speki. Speki just rolled her eyes then turned to talk to Fandral but he was lost in conversation to Thor, Hogun and Volstagg. She sighed as she turned back to the two women again.

"Sigyn it is highly unlikely that I will become a Goddess." Sif said shaking her head at the girl.

"No it is not. I am fairly confident it is you and I tonight that Odin will bestow the honour of Goddess onto." Sigyn said with such arrogance that Speki couldn't help but scoff. Sigyn turned to her. "Is there something you want to add Speki?"

"What will you be Goddess of Sigyn realistically?" Speki asked.

"You sound jealous." Sigyn commented. "I am sure you are a Goddess in your dreams but you have to wake up and go back to reality sometime Speki."

"Sigyn I am not and will not be made a Goddess. I am not worthy to become one." Speki admitted.

"Finally we agree on something." If an arm hadn't of snaked around Speki's shoulders, Speki was fully prepared to beat the girl to a pulp. As it was though Fandral came and stood with them. Thor too came over and stood by Lady Sif. Sigyn looked over her shoulder. "Loki what will I do with you?"

Sigyn turned to Loki who came into view wearing his ceremonial armour without his helmet. All the men were dressed in their ceremonial armour and each looked impressive. However Speki could only see Loki. She realised he was a good 2 inches taller than her where as when they were younger they were similar height if not Speki was the tallest. Loki looked at Speki and he could see his eyes widen slightly. Speki felt self conscious under his gaze and swept a stray strand behind her ear avoiding Loki's eyes. She knew he was staring straight at her but she didn't want to look at those emeralds. Her heart seemed to beat faster and harder in her chest while her stomach tightened in knots. He really was handsome.

"Forgive me Sigyn I was occupied with other matters." Loki said. He had regained his composure.

"Already forgiven." She saw Sigyn inch closer to Loki draping her arm around his waist. Speki felt her throat bulged as a memory came flooding back to her. Sometimes never forgetting anything was a curse and one of those times was now. The image of her being there for Loki as his brothers were born and the way he had come out smiling.

"If you would like to take your seats the feast is about to begin." A servant Speki had seen around the palace before, came over and told the group. Fandral offered his arm to Speki which she took and let him lead her to her seat.

Throughout the meal Speki could not stop herself from glancing up at the head table where the royal family sat. She, Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg, with their partners, were sat very close but not close enough to talk to the princes and Sif. Instead Speki only listened to the conversation inputting when she had to. She kept looking up to see Sigyn talking with Loki and it made her blood boil. That was where she should be.

Soon the time came for Odin's speech. He talked about Asgard and how to look to the young for new perspectives but treat the old with the respect they deserved. Soon the time came for the Gods to be announced. The process would be Odin naming what the God was well God of then they would proceed to take a bite out of a golden apple thus certifying them as Gods.

"Thor Odinson" Odin called. Thor approached his father and knelt before him. "You have been gifted with the hammer Mjollnir forged in the heart of a dying star. It is a weapon to destroy as well as a tool to build. With it I bestow upon you the title of Thor God of Thunder. Now stand and take your golden apple." Thor stood and took his bite followed by large applause. Thor only smiled and sat back down next to Sif who Speki could see congratulating him.

"Loki Odinson." Odin continued. Speki's heart leapt in her chest as she watched the younger Prince kneel before his father. "Loki you have become known for your magic and trickery therefore it is only fitting that you be a God for it. Rise Loki God of Mischief and Chaos." Loki stood with a small smirk on his face and Speki could feel herself smirking as well. Loki then bit into his apple and the room erupted into loud applause again. Once it had quieted down Odin continued.

"I have told some that tonight the Princes would not be the only ones granted the title of God. You see over the years I have watched two remarkable girls grow into woman and it only fair that if my sons become Gods then they should become Goddesses. They both took their fate and have made it their own breaking the barriers put upon." Speki looked at Loki and Loki looked straight at her. She could see Sigyn fidget in her seat ready to go up as she believed she was about to be called. "Would Lady Sif and Lady Speki please come join me?"

Speki felt half of the room's eyes fall upon her as she made her way out of her chair. She looked at the smiling faces of the warriors three and as she passed her father his face showed only pride and shock. Haldis and Egor were also there but further down the table to Speki so she could not see their reaction. Once in front of Odin both she and Sif turned to look at each other, neither one believing what was happening. They kneeled in front of him both holding their breath.

"Lady Sif you have laughed in the face of all those who believed that women cannot make good warriors and are now one of the best in the nine realms. It is my honour to call you Sif Goddess of War. You may now take your apple." Speki watched as Sif rose and took her bite. The room feel into another large round of applause. As Speki looked though she saw sight of Sigyn who did still not comprehend the turn of event. To be honest neither was Speki.

"Lady Speki you are wise and intelligent beyond your years. From the moment of your birth scholars across Asgard knew you were exceptional. The abilities you possess from your mind show clearly how talented you are and how powerful intelligence can be. Not only as a weapon though but a way to resolve conflict. This title fits no other and no other is worthy. Speki Goddess of Wisdom and Intelligence take your golden apple." Speki was in a daze as she stood up and approached the golden gleaming apple by Odin's side. As she took a bite the room once again was filled with applause. The apple tasted like an ordinary apple and for all intense purposes was an ordinary apple apart from the smell. It smelled like morning dew and Speki was instantly reminded of Loki.

* * *

"May I have the first dance Goddess Speki?" Fandral smirked at her while holding his hand out. She only rolled her eyes and laughed at his silliness. Taking his hand she let him lead her to the dance floor where they danced.

"I must thank you Fandral" She said as they danced.

"Whatever for?"

"I know my father forced you to ask me. I am thankful that you have acted like he hasn't though." She told him.

"Speki-"

"Fandral do not worry I see you only as a friend. An older brother shall we say?" Speki said with a small smirk.

"I have always wished for a little sister" Fandral confessed.

"Well now you have one." Speki laughed and they continued the dance laughing and jesting as friends.

After the dance he led her off to the side. She told him she would be leaving for some air and that he should go have fun. She told him about a woman she had seen looking at him all night. She watched Fandral disappear into the crowd. This room was larger than the feast hall but seemed even more crowded with the bodies dancing.

"Speki my little girl, congratulations." Her father said behind her. Speki turned around and allowed him to wrap her in a hug. Behind him was Egor and Haldis. Both had left their partners but Speki was especially eager to meet Haldis' who seemed to have spent a lot of time with his the past couple of months.

"Well done Speki." Haldis said next as he wrapped her in his own hug.

"I'm not going to treat you any differently you know even if you are a Goddess." Egor told her as he then wrapped her in a hug.

"I wouldn't expect anything else." Speki said laughing as she stepped away from him.

"Lady Speki I knew it would be you." Thor's voice boomed as he and Sif joined them.

"My congratulations to the God of Thunder and the Goddess of War" Speki said smiling at the two. "If you'll excuse I require some fresh air"

She left the group and ventured outside. She walked a while before coming across a bench facing a large fountain. She sighed as she sat down and place her head in her hands.

She had needed to get away so she could think straight. Her mind still had caught up that she, Speki Runedaughter, was a Goddess.

"What did the apple smell like to you?" A familiar voice said to her. Her head snapped up out of her palms and faced the direction the voice had come from. He stood leaning against a tree only a few feet away; arms crossed and facing her.

"Does it matter?" Speki asked turning her face away from him and looking at the fountain.

"They say the apple smells like whatever appeals to you the most. Father said it was Frigga's perfume when he bit the apple." Loki remained where he was.

"What did you smell?" Speki asked.

"Now I'm not telling if you're not." Loki said. Speki remained silent as she wasn't going to tell him she had smelt morning dew and Loki wasn't going to tell Speki he had smelt new books.

"I assume Sigyn is still angered about her title of Goddess ripped away from her." Speki muttered.

"I do not know and do not care." Speki looked up at him. "You know as well as I do that I only invited Sigyn to get back at you."

"I guessed." Speki said quietly turning to look back at the fountain.

"I am sorry that I did not allow you to explain Speki." Speki remained looking at the fountain but heard him walk over. She felt him sit down next to her, closer than she would allow anyone else. "I know we have seen each other this past week but I have missed you."

"I am sorry for throwing Fear at you." Loki gave out a small laugh and she turned to look at him. "Loki I had already forgiven you the next day but then my stubbornness got in the way of making amends."

"Damn stubbornness." Loki muttered with a smirk. Speki gave out her own small laugh and like that both had already moved on. It was if the fight had never happened.

"I guess this evening didn't work out for either of us." Speki said returning her gaze to the fountain.

"It did not." Loki said. The two remained silent for a moment just watching the water flow in the elegant fountain. Loki soon got bored and began to manipulate the water as if a stone was skipping across the surface.

"Anyone on Asgard who is someone is in that hall yet we both escaped. Does it not show how different we are?" She murmured but Loki heard every word.

"Different can be good." He told her. Both sets of eyes were still transfixed on the water Loki was playing with. "As long as you have someone to appreciate it."

"Shame I have 6 brothers then and no mother to appreciate me." Her head tilted towards the side Loki sat but only to see viewing the water in a different light.

"I appreciate your uniqueness." Loki said to her. She turned her face to his and he turned his to hers. He no longer played with the water but focused on her.

"As I appreciate yours." She told him. They both smirked at each other before the both let out a slight laugh.

"Oh poor Fandral and Sigyn left by their partners. They must be so lonely without us." Speki commented.

"If I saw right I believe they found comfort in one another." Loki said smirking before he suddenly stood up and offered her his hand. "Lady Speki it would be an honour to have this dance with you."

"Why yes my good prince and it would be an honour to dance with you." They both smiled at each other, laughing at their tones. Loki's top hand entwined with hers while the other found her waist. Her other hand found his shoulder and the two began to move with such grace and co-ordination that it would appear they were meant to dance together.

"I was hoping you would ask me" She told the Prince while they danced.

"I was going to." Loki admitted. "But then you agreed to Fandral and it was not my place to steal you away. Though I could easily have done so."

"That was what you were nervous about the other day in the gardens." Speki realised if she had just waited only a few minutes more before returning to her father, the whole argument with Loki would have been avoided. Then again it may have caused something else to develop. Would they have gone as friends or something more? Friends Speki tried to tell herself even though deep down she wanted it to be something more. "Why be nervous with a silver tongue? Especially if you could steal me away so easily."

"I am known for lying Speki, which means I can fool people to believe I am something I am not." He stated for her.

"For example being nervous. Is that something you can convince people of?" She asked with a smile playing on her lips.

"Yes." He told her bluntly but she could see the smile hinting at the corner of his mouth. "I particularly use nervousness around you so your guard falls and I can bend you to my will."

"Well even if you could bend me to your will I believe father asked Fandral to ask me anyway. You know I will not go against my father's wishes"

"What makes you say that?"

"When has Fandral ever seen me as someone to court? He is scared of me and quite frankly relived when I said I was going to the gardens." She told him. "I may have also been practicing the projection spell you taught me and appeared in the room when my father told him to. I believe my father finds him a suitable suitor for me."

"I couldn't disagree more." Loki's lips became tight and his eyes lost their playfulness slightly. Speki liked this reaction she got out of Loki but she wasn't sure why.

"It's all my father seems to focus on these days. Finding me a husband. It is because I am the youngest and the rest are all married off. It is only because I am his little girl that he panics that if he does not find the right man, then I will obviously live life out as virgin forever alone." She over played the amateur dramatics. Loki spun her again as they continued to dance. "Though sometimes I believe his doesn't mind the alternative."

"Why has your father never seen me as a potential lover?" Loki asked curiosity filling his eyes and voice.

"You are Prince Loki, you shall chose your maiden not the other way around." She told him. "Though the amount of women on Asgard that needs that advice where Thor is concerned is quite alarming."

"But does he not think you and I will be suited together?"

"I do not know." She told him truthfully. "He may have had his hopes in the past but I squashed them when it was interfering with our friendship. Though I thought you would have realised now why he encouraged me to spend so much time with Thor and yourself. In the hope one of you would chose me. I think he sees now that we are merely friends."

"Oh I think we are a little more than that." Loki whispered into her ear. A shiver ran up her spine. He twirled her one last time before holding her low to the ground. His eyes shone with mischief as he bent low to her lips. "Don't you?"

His lips were mere millimetres from hers but before she could react Loki let go of her. The water engulfed her and he dropped her into the fountain. She could feel the rarely worn make up run and the dress cling to her body. She sat up eyes blazing at Loki.

"Sorry I lost my grip." He smirked at her. She focused her mind and flung Loki into the fountain with her. He spluttered water as he too resurfaced.

"Sorry I lost my temper." She smirked at him. They both sat in the fountain for a minute longer in silence before they both burst into laughter.

She splashed him with water with her hand and he began to splash back. Soon her shrieks mixed with both their laughter as they played in the fountain. Loki dived on top of her and they rolled in the water both with smiles on their faces.

They both sat back up and they were sitting with their arms touching.

"Well I think this dress is ruined." Speki said as she looked down at the now drenched dress.

Loki just smirked. A piece of hair fell across Speki's face which Loki reached out and swept behind her ear but his hand lingered. She leaned into his hand but remained looking at him. A new emotion crossed the prince's eyes and Speki knew her eyes contained the same emotion.

Smirks left both their faces as Loki leaned down slowly and gently, afraid that she would reject him. He stopped centimetres from her lips when someone calling Loki's name could be heard.

The moment broke as both persons turned their head in the direction of the voice. Loki took his hand from her face as well which she instantly missed. Sigyn entered the clearing looking straight at Loki. It was as if Speki didn't even exist.

"Ah there you are." She said with a fake smile "What have you been up to?"

"Dancing." Loki told her. Both Loki and Speki tried to hide their smirks.

"I thought dancing was just between partners?" She asked with a small smile. It was not a nice smile though.

"It is and while you were partnering with Fandral I partnered with Lady Speki here." He stood up and climbed out the fountain. Then turned and offered his hand to help Speki out of the water. He sent a small smirk and a wink her way before turning around to Sigyn. "Forgive me Sigyn but I must return to my chambers to change into more suitable attire, preferably dry. I will return to the hall after and dance with you all night long."

"I will be waiting." She smiled a seductive smile at Loki then left them alone once more.

"Hurry my prince before the fair maiden becomes lonely once more." Speki's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"The only fair maiden tonight is you." He told her. He placed a kiss on her hand before leaving her to get changed.

Speki followed him back to the palace but as he turned to the direction of his chambers Speki made for the dance hall. Heads turned as she walked through the crowd dripping wet. Her father stopped mid conversation with another court's men when he saw Speki approaching.

"Speki what have you been doing?" Her father asked.

"Making amends." She answered with a smile.

"Speki I believe Fandral is-"

"Father I know you set him up to ask me. Him and I are only friends and I would appreciate it if you stopped trying to match me off to people." Her father's mouth fell open in shock but he quickly regained composure.

"I am sorry Speki I was only doing what I thought best for you." Her father said with sad eyes.

"The best thing for me father is to let me make my own path." Speki told him placing a hand on his shoulder. "Now if you'll excuse me I will go ask Lady Frigga whether I may be able to borrow a dress."

She gave her father a small smile before heading off in the direction she had last seen the Queen of Asgard.


	11. Sacrifice

**Hey guys thank you for all the reviews and favourites and follows. I plan to update again tomorrow but after that I'm away for a week. So hopefully the chapters I have in store for today and tomorrow will keep you going.**

**Just one quick thing, Speki's brothers I have said they have been married off. Well they are kind of partnered off...well you'll see what I mean. Some have also mentioned how Samantha never met Speki's family well I have not forgotten and have actually planned the reasons why they did not meet Samantha. For example (and I will mention this again in future chapters) but Haldis is with his wife on Alfheim so when the Bifrost is broken in Thor he cannot get back and therefore meet Samantha. Just thought you would like to know :)**

**Oh and I've added in some other perspectives *cough* Loki's *cough* to see how it goes. Tell me if it works or not so I know for next time whether to include it. This is kind of an experiment chapter. If you like it then I may do more if not then the idea is already gone.**

**Anyway enjoy**

**Vex**

"Speki I know you are here!" She heard Loki call out but she didn't acknowledge him. Instead she remained focused on punching the dummy in front of her. She could feel the sweat pouring off her brow and her heart thudding in her chest however it was better than if she stopped and thought. To think would be to remember and she couldn't right now.

She punched harder and harder not caring for the damage she could feel herself doing to her hands. Usually she would kick and use Fear but right now all she wanted to do was hit something really hard and with her fists. She could feel she had fractured one knuckle but refused to have it attended to. She liked the pain it caused her as it stopped the one in her chest.

"Speki." She heard Loki breathe out her name behind her but she did not turn around. He stood in the doorway watching his closest friend suffer. Speki continued to punch and could now feel the stinging sensation of when skin is broken. She could see the blood run down her hands but she continued to punch. She had purposefully not wrapped her hands not wanting any comfort but to just let her emotions and frustrations out. It wasn't helping though and instead the anger seemed to intensify in her veins.

She could feel Loki watching her as he moved to stand behind the dummy. She kept her eyes on her punching bag though. He took hold of the dummy with two hands to stop it swinging but Speki continued to punch. Her arms burned from the rigorous workout and her body told her to stop but she kept going.

"Speki you are hurt. Stop please." Loki pleaded but she ignored him yet again. So taking matters into his own hands, Loki grabbed hold of Speki's wrist to stop her from punching again and he stepped in between her and the dummy. His grip was gentle but firm, not allowing her to escape. He examined her hand that was bleeding, letting go of the other and letting his cool fingers run over the damaged area. Using magic he healed it in an instant. All Speki felt was a growing warmth in the area then a sudden ice coldness before finally feeling as if it was never damaged in the first place. "And that is why we wrap our hands if we are going bare knuckle fighting."

"Thank you." Speki muttered not looking him in the eye as she tugged her hand out of his grasp. She walked over to one of the tables using the bandage that lay there to wrap her hands.

"You can show me you mean it by not going and breaking your knuckles straight away again." Loki said standing behind her. She did not say anything as she walked back over to the dummy but Loki blocked her way. "Speki I understand your anger but please do not hurt yourself."

"I am not hurting myself I am training." Speki said harshly not feeling up to words.

"Speki there is a point when training becomes harmful. You've been locked up in this house without company and only training for several days now." Loki turned his worried emerald gaze on to Speki.

"That is not true I have slept a few hours as well." Speki said. "How do you know you've not even been here?"

"And for that I am truly sorry." Loki said as he reached up and grabbed both her arms. "But I am here now Speki. I came as soon as Father would allow mine and Thor's return from Hel's palace."

"You mistake me that I am annoyed that you left." Speki said. "I am not angry at you fulfilling your royal duties but because you were not here you cannot comment on what I have been doing these last few days." She shrugged out of Loki's arms and continued to walk back to the dummy.

"Speki it is alright to cry you know?" Loki said but Speki did not want to cry. To cry would be to except that it was true which she was not prepared to do yet. Instead Speki returned to pounding the dummy even harder than before hearing Loki sigh at what she was doing.

"He left me." Speki said as she hit the dummy again. Hot tears stung her eyes but she continued to punch. She punched too hard though and sent the dummy flying backwards and slamming into the wall.

Speki sunk to her knees fighting back tears. Loki knelt before her and pulled her into his arms. With that one simple move Speki could not hold it in any longer and cried into Loki's chest. He had seen her cry once before when Sky had been injured and the healers told them it did not look good. He made it though unlike her father. His illness had won and he had left her for Valhalla.

"He left me." Speki managed to splutter into Loki's chest, her arms too tired to do anything but hang limply at her side. Loki though held her close to his chest rocking her slightly and using his arms to protect her from the world.

"I know Speki." He whispered into her hair. He held her as she cried even fighting back his own tears as he saw the distress Speki was in. "I know."

* * *

Speki and Loki sat on the floor of Speki's room as she shifted through old souvenirs she had. Loki knew it was helping her cope with the grief so laughed and smiled with her knowing that deep down inside she was in unimaginable pain.

"You should remember this one." Speki said as she picked up a hand written invitation to Haldis's wedding. It had happened 6 months ago and she had invited Loki to go as her guest. After the fight that ensued from the feast 2 years ago, she and Loki decided to go to everything together. It was after that day that Speki had realised she wanted Loki in more than a friendship way but she feared if she did something about it, it could ruin their relationship.

"I do." Loki said taking the card from her outstretched hand and turning it over with his fingers. "Where are your brothers?"

"As you know Haldis moved to Alfheim to be with his wife. Egor remains as the representative of Asgard in Svartálfaheimr where he resides with his wife. It is likely he will remain permanently there now he has a wife who is expecting and is of that realm. The twins I know are back on Asgard but were about to go on a diplomatic journey with...with father." Speki heard her voice crack and she could feel Loki take hold of hand squeezing it gently. He did not let go after though and instead his thumb caressed the back of her hand. Speki felt immediately better with being in contact with him, she used the warm feeling in her gut caused by his contact to spread across her body to fight back the grief.

"Sky and Crosby?"

"I believed they journeyed to Niflhel with Thor, Odin and yourself."

"Then they will be there for some time." Loki said. Speki looked at Loki for an explanation. "Hel required some soldiers to help with security. Father obliged and they are stationed there."

"Do they know?"

"I cannot tell you." Loki said annoyed that he could not provide her with the answers she wanted. "I assume they came for the burial yesterday?" Speki nodded her head. She looked to the floor and the corner of her eyes let some drops of salty water out. Loki's voice became angry. "Could they not be bothered to stay and take care of their youngest sibling?"

"Loki we all grieve in our own way. I told them to leave knowing it was painful for them to be on Asgard. As for the twins I asked that they leave me be. They tried to come to the house and have on more than one occasion tried to stop me training but I have refused the help they offered." Speki said calming Loki down. "Both they and I know there is only one person who can help me."

"Who?" Loki asked. Speki did not answer though instead she just looked him in the eye and Loki understood. He picked up an antler that lay in the box he and Speki were looking through hoping to distract her again. "Now are you going to explain to me how a Bilgesnipe antler came to reside in this box?"

"I thought I told you."

"I have forgotten if you have."

Speki just rolled her eyes and smirked knowing Loki had not forgotten. He never forgets anything like herself. He was trying to distract her but she wanted to be and was grateful for it. "Before I attended the palace every day I was reading a book on the creatures of Asgard and upon seeing a Bilgesnipe in the pictures I decided that I wanted to see one in person..."

* * *

It was many hours later that Loki finally looked out onto the setting sun when he realised he must leave.

"I am sorry Speki I must return home." Loki said even though he wanted to remain. He stood up to leave and Speki stood up but to catch his wrist. He looked down at her hand holding on to his wrist then he looked back up into Speki's eyes. Speki was sure he could hear her heart pounding in her chest at the contact.

"Stay." Speki said but it was barley louder than a whisper. "I cannot bare to be alone in this house anymore. Not yet anyway." Loki nodded not caring for the trouble he would be in with his mother when he got home. He was 20 now but his mother still worried over him as if her were a child.

"I believe you have a guest room—"

"In here Loki." Speki said cutting him off. Taking her hand off his wrist and sitting down on her bed.

"Ah yes, okay." For the first time in a long time she saw Loki stumble over his words as he kept his head down. It gave Speki a small smile. "I believe your floor—"

"Loki." Loki snapped his head up to look at her. "As pathetic as it is, I need you next to me. Can you...just...hold me please?" Speki cringed internally at what she had just said and she could see Loki reel in surprise. "Forget that I'm being—"

"It is not pathetic Speki." Loki said.

He stepped forward and as she moved along on the bed Loki lay down. Speki moved her head to rest on his chest and lay arm one curled at her side while the other hung over Loki's stomach keeping him close to her. One of Loki's arms wrapped around her pulling her even closer while the other came around and began to play with her hair, brushing her cheek. She ignored the knots in her stomach and just enjoyed the embrace. While one hand played with her hair the other traced circles on her arm. Speki felt at peace and so did Loki.

"Do you think he reached Valhalla?" Speki asked after several minutes of silence.

"Without a doubt." Loki said straight away.

"Thank you." Speki said. She could feel her eyes starting to close.

"For what?" Loki asked. No answer came and Loki looked down his chest to see Speki fast asleep in his arms. He didn't mind that though in fact he had been waiting for this a long time. Having her in his arms relaxed him and it wasn't long before Loki found sleep as well.

* * *

"It looks like my father wishes to see me." Loki said as he looked at the window and saw the palace messenger heading in the direction of the house. Speki joined him by the window after placing the dishes they had for breakfast in the kitchen for her to clean later. She had relieved all the staff from their duties until further notice. She had wanted to be alone in the house, well until Loki returned.

"You better go." Speki said trying to hide the sadness in his voice.

"Only if you do not want me." Loki said looking at her out of the corner of his eye but he remained facing the window like she did.

"Loki I will always want you." Speki muttered. Speki thought she imagined the small smile that crossed Loki's lips and the way his eyes danced with happiness because as soon as she saw it, it was gone. Loki regained his mask.

"Lady Speki, Prince Loki I bring a message from the All-father." The young man, only a few years older than Speki and Loki said as she opened the door to him, Loki stoanding slightly behind her. The messenger placed one hand over his chest and bowed slightly in the presence of Loki.

"Then let us hear it." Speki said hoping she didn't sound as rude as she thought she did.

"He requires your presence right away Lady Speki and he said that Prince Loki is to return with you as her majesty Frigga wishes to speak with him."

"In other words wants to scold me for not returning last night." Loki whispered in Speki's ear causing a small smile to appear on her face.

"Ride ahead and tell Odin we will meet with him shortly, we follow you only by 10 minutes or so." Speki said to the messenger. He bowed his head once more before returning to his horse and riding off.

"I wonder what my father wishes to speak with you about?" Loki mused as she and he went to the stables to saddle up their horses.

"I do not know but I hope for it to be quick. I am still not ready to face the people of the palace. I could barley manage the looks of sorrow and pity they sent my way when I returned for the funeral." Speki answered truthfully. She did not like the attention and hoped that Loki could return with her to her house but understood if he couldn't.

"I will be with you this time though." Loki pointed out as both he and Speki mounted their horses.

"Very true." Speki said smiling at him lightly before she rode off following the messenger and Loki not far behind.

* * *

"Ah Lady Speki I am glad to see you well." Odin said from his throne. Speki and Loki knelt before him placing a fist over their hearts.

"I have thought it best to collect myself at home before returning to the palace." Speki said.

"Understandable." Odin said while nodding his head. "You may both stand." They did what he instructed. "Loki I believe your mother is looking for you."

"I will see to her after this." Loki said.

"Actually I wish for this to be private between Lady Speki and myself. I suggest you talk with your mother while we talk." Odin said.

"Father I-"

"Loki." Odin warned. Speki could see Loki visible restrain from sighing as his jaw clenched and his nostrils flared.

"I will be waiting right outside." Loki said to Speki. She nodded not wanting him to leave but following the All-father's orders. Loki gave her a small smile before leaving.

"Do you know where your father intended to go before his illness took him?" Odin said looking down at her with his one eye.

"No sire. None did." Speki answered.

"That is good." Odin said lost in thought for a moment before truing his attention back to Speki. "He was to go on a trip to Vanaheim with your brothers to maintain good relations. The Vanir have always been out allies. Your father was intending to go there for half a century to help them establish their new infrastructure they have created."

"Half a century?" Speki asked.

"On Vanaheim yes but on Asgard the time equivalent is 2 years." Odin paused confused of her reaction. "You were not aware of his departure?"

"No I knew it was to happen but I did not realize how long it would be." Speki admitted to the All-father.

"Lady Speki we need someone to take your father's place." Odin told her and Speki knew where the conversation led.

"Odin I cannot take the responsibility-"

"You are a goddess Lady Speki always remember that. If I did not think you were suited to the job or any other better suited to it, it would be them stood in front of me now and not you." Odin told her. Speki remained silent for a few moments before the realization dawned on her.

"You do not want Loki to know where I am going, do you?" She asked.

"Why do you think that?"

"Because you thought it was good that no one else knew of the location my father was heading and you asked Loki to leave us in private." Speki explained her reasoning.

"You are correct." Odin admitted. "I believe you both need to spend time apart to find yourselves and be the best you can become."

"What else?" Speki asked anger hinting at her words. Odin stared at her for a few moments before deciding on what to tell her.

"Loki needs to learn sacrifice if he is to be a king one day. The time away from you will teach him that the needs of the people come before his own." Odin said thoughtfully.

"What kingdom?" Speki asked. Odin only looked at her; the words then left her lips before she could think. "Both you and I know that it will be Thor that will ascend to the throne of Asgard. What other realm do you plan for Loki to rule as it is not this one?" Silence fell upon the room and Speki realized what she had said. "Forgive me Odin I was not thinking straight."

"You are forgiven Lady Speki. Understandable with what I am asking you to do." Odin contemplated. "Though it is mainly for Loki I make this decision for you as well. I hope one day you will help the princes run this kingdom and therefore you too must learn sacrifice. You will be expected at the Bifrost by twilight tonight."

"So soon?" Speki asked.

"Any longer would make it harder for the both of you." Though Speki hated to admit it, Odin was right. "Go and tell Loki of what has occurred but do not tell him where you plan to go. He will want to journey with you which I cannot allow. He must remain on Asgard." Speki placed her fist over her chest and bowed again before leaving the room.

True to his word Loki stood waiting outside leaning against a wall. His face lit up when he saw her.

"What did my father want then?" Loki asked.

"Loki we need to talk." There was no point in delaying the inevitable in her mind. Loki's face immediately sobered when he sensed her tone.

"Okay." Loki said not too sure what about it was all about.

"Not here."

"Shall we go to the meadow?" Speki nodded at his question. Without another word both headed to the secret hiding place they had discovered when they were little.

They walked in silence. Speki working out what exactly she was going to say and Loki deep in thought wondering what troubled Speki so. Soon they came into the clearing but neither one said anything.

"Loki I must leave Asgard." Speki said outright. She could see Loki's face fall before being replaced by a smirk.

"Nice try Speki but you should really try harder to catch me out." Loki said waiting for her to crack a smile. She did not though instead she looked at him with sad eyes and Loki's smile fell from his lips. "You are serious?" Speki nodded her head. "Why?"

"Just before my father's death he planned to go on a diplomatic trip for Odin which your father has now asked me to take his place."

"How long?" Loki asked with apprehension.

"2 years." Speki did not look him in the eye as she told him. She heard him give out a small laugh but was his humorless and harsh version.

"You cannot be seriously thinking of going though?" Loki asked drawing her eyes back to his emeralds.

"I have already told you I must leave." Speki said hating herself with every second.

"To where?" Loki asked. Speki remained silent once again avoiding his gaze. "Where Speki?"

"I cannot tell you."

"What?" She saw the pain and hurt of rejection in Loki's eyes and she hated herself for causing it. "Why?"

"Odin has forbid it." She saw Loki shaking his head unbelieving of her words. "Do you think this is easy for me? I have just lost my father and am not about to lose my closest friend. All my friends actually."

"Will you be allowed to visit? Come back or something?" Loki asked hoping to see some silver lining.

"I do not think so." Speki said fighting back tears. She saw Loki looking for words letting out small huffs. Twice now in a short space of time she had seen him do that but this time she did not like it. "I'm sorry Loki but I have to go."

"You can't just leave me." Loki shouted at her no longer being able to control his anger at losing her.

"Odin has said that I must help care for this Kingdom, help it grow and make it better."

"Then let me come with you and help. Or at least tell me where you are going so I can visit." He demanded his eyes full of hurt and betrayal.

"You know I can't. Odin wants you here to help look after Asgard. He has a reason behind everything he does and we should not question it. Have faith in your father Loki the time will pass in a blink of an eye. Maybe by the time I have come back you will have made Sigyn yours and I will return to you happily married." She had no idea why she had chosen Sigyn but it was the first name to come to her. The image though of Loki with any other broke her heart but knew it was likely to happen.

"I don't care for Sigyn you know that."

"I know you don't but it's just example of how the time apart might benefit us. We will grow and become the best we can be. We need to spend time apart to find ourselves."

"You sound like father" Loki said bitterly.

"Because I am using his words as I don't want to leave." Speki raised her voice at him. "I don't want to spend a day without you by my side Loki and I see no reason why that can't be so I'm using the reason your father has given us so at least I have something. Otherwise I would not travel and spend every minute I can with you." Her breathing was heavy after her outburst and they both remained silent for a moment.

Loki broke the gap though and pulled her into his arms. They both held each other close knowing they only had so long left. Tears pricked her eyes as she realised how much she was about to lose. As Loki held her close and her stomach did flips, she wished he would kiss her. Or show somehow that he felt the same way for her as she felt for him.

"I am going to miss you so much." Loki whispered in her ear.

"I'm going to miss you too Loki." Speki whispered to him. They remained like that for several more minutes neither one telling the other how they truly felt.

* * *

"It is only 2 years Speki, it will pass in the blink of an eye." Thor told her as he hugged her outside the Bifrost.

"For you but where I'm going time is a little different. I will still age as an Aesir but the people around me will age differently." Speki said.

"How different?" Thor asked as she pulled out the hug.

"She cannot say otherwise she tells me where she is going." Loki said as he stood next to Thor. "Though I could just search each realm until I could you. There are after all only 9 including Asgard which I can cross off."

"And Jǫtunheimr, I don't believe father would send her there." Thor pointed out. Speki only rolled her eyes at the princes.

"Prince Loki is not allowed to travel through the Bifrost without Odin's permission until Lady Speki's return." Heimdall the gatekeeper told the group as he prepared to enter the Bifrost.

"Father is rather intent of me not following isn't he?" Loki asked raising an eyebrow. She knew though his humour was masking the sadness he truly felt. She too had put on a mask to hide the grief she felt for her father and the sadness of losing Loki.

"Speki it is time." Dagur said from inside the Bifrost. The twins were still to accompany her. Them and the two ladies they had been partnered off to were inside the dome waiting for her.

Speki looked at the warriors three who she had already said goodbye to. Lady Sif stood at their side. She gave them all a small sad smile with a slight nod of her head.

"Be safe Lady Speki." Thor said placing a comforting hand on her shoulder before going to stand with the others. Thor left her and Loki alone giving them the privacy they deserved.

Without a word both enveloped the other into a hug and Speki couldn't fight the tears off any longer.

"Shhh do not cry." Loki whispered in her ear. His hand rubbed her back while the other wrapped all the way around her waist holding her close to him. "Like my brother said it will pass in the blink of an eye."

"I hope it does." Speki said burying her head into his neck.

"So do I." Loki admitted causing a small laugh to escape Speki's lips.

"Speki hurry please we would like to reach our destination before nightfall." She heard Folkvar shout at her from inside the metal dome.

Speki and Loki only hugged each other tighter.

"Goodbye Loki." Speki said. Then she felt Loki's lips press gently on her forehead.

"Goodbye Speki." She could hear his voice was strained.

"I'll see you in two years." Speki said as she pulled out of the embrace.

"I'm counting down the days already." Loki said tears hinting at the corner of his eyes.

Speki then walked into the Bifrost with her bags ready to leave. She heard Heimdall say his parting piece but she did not listen. Instead she looked straight at Loki who looked straight at her. Thor, Sif and the warriors came to stand next to Loki but she did not notice.

"You should have told her brother before she left." Thor whispered to Loki so only he heard. They both watched as Speki was thrown through space. Loki looked up to the sky where the dazzling light shot out into the unknown.

"I have waited for 5 years Thor, 2 more won't hurt." Loki said back knowing that these two years would be the longest of his existence.


	12. Waiting

Just one more day Speki thought, just one more.

"Speki dinner will be ready momentarily." Speki turned from looking out of the window to her brother, Dagur. Speki nodded at him and returned her gaze to the landscape.

Being representatives of Asgard meant they were housed in the royal palace of Vanaheim. The city it overlooked was beautiful and Speki admitted she was going to miss the view. However it could not compare to the beauty of a city like Asgard. She wondered how the realm eternal had changed since she left.

Speki heard movement behind her and Dagur came and stood by her at the window.

"I will miss both of you." Speki said to her brother but remained looking outside.

"How long have you know?" He asked not the least bit surprised.

"Before you had even realised it yourself." Speki said smirking before turning her body to face him. "I am not angry in fact I am far from it. Vanaheim suits both you and Folkvar well and I can see the way both your wives adore it."

"I assume there is nothing I can say to convince you to stay also." Dagur stated. "The Vanaheim people are eternally grateful of you and all you have done for them. They would welcome you with open arms. Dare I say a few of the court's men will be heavily disappointed with your departure?"

"I have thoroughly enjoyed my time in this realm but you know as well as I do that Asgard is my home and where I belong." Speki said with a small smile. "I know it will be difficult to return after father's death but I believe I can cope more than well. Besides even though I have made friends here none can replace those I have on Asgard."

"One friend in particular I believe." Dagur teased. Speki rolled her eyes as turned to look back out of the window.

"If you are referring to Loki then yes, you are correct. He was and still is my closest friend. It is only logical then that it is he who I have missed the most."

"Speki though you deny it we had all seen for years the way you two looked at each other. Why do you think myself and the rest of your brothers became more hostile towards him?" Dagur asked with a smirk hinting at his lips.

"I assumed you did not trust Loki's trickster personality." Speki shrugged.

"That and the way you two were with each other. You both only seemed truly happy when the other was at your side."

"You talk in the past tense." Speki commented. "You do not believe it will be the same?"

"Time changes people Speki and Loki might not be the same Loki you left." Dagur looked at his younger sister and saw her lips were a tight line. "You have already thought of this?" Speki nodded.

"I have." Speki admitted. Though she had been waiting for tomorrow ever since she stepped on the ground here, part of her was scared that Loki had changed. Or that she had changed and they would no longer have what they had.

"I say not to upset but to warn. I cannot bear the thought of you returning to Asgard after all these years counting down the days, for you only to have your heart broken when you return. You will always have a place at mine and at Folkvar's household if you decide to come back to us." Dagur told her knowing she was uncomfortable with where the topic had led.

"Why is my household in this conversation?" Folkvar asked from the doorway. He and Dagur where identical apart from Folkvar had a small mole just under his ear while Dagur did not.

"We were placing bets to see how long it will last before it collapses from the mess you leave." Dagur said moving the conversation forward. Speki smirked at her brothers. "I give it a week."

"Really, Helga has given it 2 days." Folkvar laughed at his wife's thoughts.

"I give it one." Speki said causing Folkvar to send a glare her way. Speki couldn't help but laugh at him. She wrapped her arm around the shoulders of Dagur and when close enough to Folkvar, she wrapped the other around his as well. As she led them to the dining hall she held a massive smile on her face. "Oh how I will miss you two."

* * *

"Remember if you are not truly happy in Asgard there will always be a place at the dinner table for you at my house." Dagur said as he hugged her.

"Mine as well." Folkvar said next as he then hugged her. During the time she had spent on Vanaheim with the twins she had grown closer to them than ever before. Though Speki had good relations with all her family she now believed the twins to be her closest relatives.

"Thank you for the offers but I like to think I will not need them." Speki said as she pulled out of the hug. She stepped on to the spot where exactly half a century ago Vanaheim time and 2 years Asgard time, she had landed. "Take care of yourselves."

"You too Speki." Dagur said with a knowing look in his eye.

"Heimdall I am ready." Speki shouted into the air. There was moment's pause and Speki panicked that she would not be expected. As soon as the thought entered her head though she was ripped atom by atom and hurled across time and space.

Speki felt her feet touch solid ground again in a matter of moments. Speki looked up to see the golden gate keeper unsheathing his sword from the Bifrost and smiling down at her.

"Welcome back Lady Speki." His voice was as deep and as powerful as she remembered.

"It is good to be back Heimdall." She said smiling. She could not keep the smile off her face.

"There is a horse waiting outside for you." Heimdall told her.

"Thank you." Speki said before she stepped out of the Bifrost dome. She closed her eyes and just breathed in the Asgard air. Oh how she had missed the freshness and cleanliness of the air.

"Lady Speki it has been a while has it not?" A velvet voice asked in front of her. Grinning as she opened her eyes to look upon the youngest prince of Asgard.

"I do not know Loki." She said before doing a 180 degree turn to face the real Loki behind her. "You tell me."

"I see you have retained the skill of spotting when I use a projection." Loki said with a smirk.

"And I see you have retained your arrogance." Speki said nodding slightly. Both paused for a moment looking at each other before neither could bear it any longer.

Speki wrapped her arms around Loki and Loki wrapped his arms around Speki. It felt good to be back in his arms. She had thought the time on Vanaheim would have helped her move on from her feelings for Loki. Standing there now though in his arms made her realise the time apart had actually strengthened her feelings.

"Loki you will crush her to death." She heard Thor's familiar voice boom behind her. She pulled out of Loki's embrace though a little reluctantly, and turned to see her other friends. "Wherever you went has done you well Speki."

Though she had not taken it in the others noticed she had grown again. Now she was 6ft and her arms had become more defined and muscled. Her body was toned and she had a glow about her that was missing before. What Speki noticed though was how Loki had changed. He had grown also and was now 3 inches taller than her with the top of her head reaching his lips. He had fully become the handsome man that she knew he would become all those years ago.

"I travelled to Vanaheim Thor. I believe it is acceptable for me to say now." Speki said as she hugged the blonde warrior. Something was different about him now. He excreted over confidence and a thirst for battle. Speki did not like this and hoped that it would pass or she was imagining it.

"Vanaheim? I hear the lands there are exquisite." Fandral said next as he kissed her hand. She rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Aye but nothing compared to Asgard." Speki said with a smile. "Volstagg I have new recipes though to let you try. I have found that I rather enjoy cooking while on my trip."

"How soon can you get to a kitchen?" Volstagg joked causing Speki to laugh.

"Hogun." Speki nodded her head at Hogun the Grim and which she received a nod back. Speki returned her attention to the other female with them. "Lady Sif I presume you are well?"

"Speki stop acting so formal you have been gone two years. I wish for you to talk to me as a friend not an acquaintance." Sif said.

"Oh how I have missed you all." Speki said with the biggest smile she had given in a long time.

"Lady Speki, mother and father have organised a ball for this evening to celebrate your return. We ask that you return to your house until the feast this evening where one of us will escort you to the palace." Thor said. Speki kept the smile on her face but inside it faltered. She was hoping to spend the day catching up on what she had missed. Not to be shunned by them until the evening.

"I look forward to it." Speki lied not at all wanting to attend a feast. She never truly enjoyed them. Thor grinned as he mounted his horse with the warriors three and Sif.

"Until this evening." He nodded to her but then looked to the person still stood behind her. This time he gave a smaller nod trying to be discreet accompanied by an even larger smile. He rode back off to the palace with the others leaving Speki and Loki alone.

"My brother is truly awful at being subtle." Loki said shaking his head. Speki now realised what they had done and now couldn't keep the smile off her face. They had given her the time with Loki alone.

"I did not expect that to have changed." Speki said smirking as she turned around to look at Loki.

"What did you expect to have changed?" Loki asked smirking with curious eyes.

"Volstagg's weight." Speki said causing Loki to chuckle.

"A given." Loki said nodding. "What else?"

"Both Thor and yourself to have gained wives or at least be partnered to someone." Speki admitted truthfully. "Though I may have assumed wrong if it is the case you have."

"We have not been partnered with and I don't see Thor being so any time soon."

"What about yourself?" Speki asked.

"I believe you might like to return to your home." Loki said while looking her in the eye but crafting his silver tongue to avoid the question.

"You may be right." Speki said as she moved her bags to her horse. Loki took both from her though without a word and hitched them to his own horse. "Though it is very kind of you Loki to take my bags I could have carried them myself."

"I have no doubt that you could but the extra muscle mass you have acquired may put a little too much strain on the poor horse." He said giving her a cheeky grin.

"I will ignore that comment as long as you promise me a dance tonight." Speki said as she mounted her horse.

"I expect to have the first." Loki said as he climbed on to his own. The horses stood side by side meaning Loki and Speki were sat next to each other. Speki looked at him as his raven hair glistened in the sunlight and he fixed his reins. Sensing her gaze on him he turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow. "Do I have something wrong with my face?"

"No."

"Then why do you stare?"

"I still cannot believe I am back." Speki told him with a toothless smile. "Loki I wouldn't want to share the first dance with anyone else."

* * *

They rode back to Speki's home though she would always see it as her father's. He had left her more than enough money to live comfortably for the rest of her life but after her time on Vanaheim she rather liked the idea of working for the court. For now she would remain a warrior she decided but when Thor ascended to the throne she would hopefully become a trusted advisor.

As soon as they arrived though a messenger came asking Loki to return to the palace. Speki tried to hide her disappointment as they still not had fully talked. Loki too seemed annoyed and angered that he had to leave. Before he left though, Loki turned to Speki.

"Speki there is something I need to talk to you about tonight." Loki said. Something was making Loki nervous Speki could see. He was hiding it extremely well but she could still see it there in his eyes.

"Can you not just tell me now?" Speki asked.

"I am afraid not." He said. "I shall see you this evening Lady Speki."

And before she could stop him, Loki had mounted his horse and was already riding away. Though her arrival had not gone as she hoped she tried to keep her mind off what Loki wanted to tell her instead deciding to go to the local market and pick up what she required to fill the house with her needs.

* * *

"Volstagg who look very handsome in your armour." Speki said as she opened her door to the red headed warrior. She had hoped it would be Loki to escort her but was still content with Volstagg.

"Lady Speki beautiful as always." Volstagg said offering her his arm. Speki took it and they took the carriage Volstagg had come in, to the palace.

Once again Speki was wearing a dark blue gown that fell to the floor hiding the flat boots she always wore to these events. Her dress had a see-through layer on the top but underneath was a darker blue silk that covered her. The same shade of blue was used as a fabric that wrapped around her waist and made a rose at the side. The dress stopped just above her chest however it had two large straps that went around her shoulders and were made with the top layer's material. It was scrunched on the shoulders and created folds over her chest before the dress relaxed and flowed freely. Her hair was loose with its natural waviness and she pulled it back with a simple navy band. Her makeup was modest and the only extravagant item was the sapphire earrings her father had given her so long ago.

Like all the men Volstagg was in his ceremonial armour and she expected Thor and Loki to be the same. It wasn't long before they had reached the palace. Speki had enjoyed the ride over as it reminded her of how much she liked Volstagg. He was friendly, funny and would not judge her for the amount she ate and she definitely ate a lot.

"My Lady." Volstagg offered his arm yet again as he led her into the palace where everyone was waiting for her.

* * *

"To Lady Speki." Odin finished his speech and raised his goblet into the air. Everyone else followed suit and repeated him. Speki tried to smile as graciously as she could being at the head table with Odin to her right and Thor to her left. She caught the glance Loki sent her way from the other side of Odin but both were kept in conversation by the others around them. "Now I believe it is time for the dancing to begin."

A cheer erupted through the crowd and the sound of scraping chairs echoed through the hall. People made their way to the adjacent room where the dancing was to take place. Trying to find Loki in the crowd she could not even see that cow helmet of his. Though she mocked him every time he wore it, it was always a good indicator of where he was.

Being swept with the crowd Speki soon found herself in the dancing hall with everyone expecting her to lead the dancing. She looked through the crowd hoping to spot him but could see nothing that resembled him.

"Lady Speki." Speki turned around to Fandral. "It would be an honour to have the first dance with you."

"It would be an honour to dance with you Fandral but I have already said Loki-"

"The crowd grow eager to dance. It will only be for a few moments until others join in." Fandral persuaded her.

"Loki-"

"Loki will know that you cannot wait for him." Fandral took her hand and when he met no objection by her, he led her to the dance floor. He placed his hand on her waist while she placed hers on his shoulder while their other hands entwined. The music started and they began to dance.

One by one couples began to fill the floor but not enough to hide the embarrassment Speki suffered next. She blinked and Fandral no longer stood before her. Instead a slimy frog lay in her hands. She was not squeamish and easily held it however the music stopped and the couples dancing all looked at her. The Fandral frog ribbited in her hand causing a few to laugh.

Speki did not feel like laughing though only humiliated. She then saw the glistening raven hair at the back and stomped over to the Prince. He was bent over in hysterics, laughing at his joke.

"I am glad you find it so funny to humiliate me." Speki seethed. The music had continued but many had stopped to watch where she had gone.

"A harmless joke that is all." Loki said as his laughing subsided.

"Then why do I not see the funny side?" Speki asked. She didn't want an answer though and instead thrust the frog Fandral into his hands. Then she proceeded to storm out of the door and made her way to the gardens.

She found the fountain that she and Loki had once played in 4 years ago and a small smile was brought to her lips.

"Lady Speki I am sorry I had no right to turn your dance partner into a frog" Speki spun around to see Loki stood behind her.

"Correct you didn't." He watched her as the anger slowly left her body. "Loki I have been missing for half a century caring for a realm. I did not expect you of all people to ruin tonight." She realised she was still in Vanaheim time.

"Well I am known for my mischief" Loki pointed out with a smirk which made Speki smirk herself.

"Stop that, stop trying to make me laugh I am annoyed at you." Speki said with little conviction.

"Oh are you?" He sounded as if he was accepting a challenge. "Well I better give you that one dance I promised you to make up for my wrong doings." He approached her and she made no movement to stop him. Loki's hand found the small of her back and Speki's hand found where his neck met his shoulder. Speki found herself focussing on how intimate the two were. When she danced with Fandral it was formal this was something else though. Speki could feel her heart beat faster and her throat become dry. The other two hands easily entwined with one another and they slowly began to sway to the far off music in the hall. "Did you miss me?"

"The most" She whispered knowing there was no point in denying it."Did you miss me?"

"More than you would believe." Loki told her. Speki looked up to see the emerald eyes she had missed so much staring down at her.

"Do tell me, why did you turn my dance partner into a frog?" She asked with genuine curiosity.

"You said I could have the first dance." Loki replied. "I was simply jealous."

"Loki the God Mischief and lies was jealous of me sharing a dance with Fandral?" Speki's tone was light but she could feel Loki's body tense and his jaw clench.

"I did not like the way he was looking at you." Loki said coldly.

"And why is that?"

"Because I should be the only one able to look at you like that." The words had passed his lips before he could think them through. The dancing stopped."I mean...what I meant..."

Speki cut him off with a kiss.

It felt like the right thing to do. At first Loki froze under her lips and Speki panicked he would reject her. She began to pull away but Loki's placed his hand on her neck holding her to him as he started to kiss her back. His other hand cradled her face and his thumb gently caressed her cheek. Speki found her hands wrapped around his neck playing with his hair. They broke apart after what felt like an eternity but in reality was only a few moments.

"I know what you meant" Speki whispered. Loki lips crashed back on to hers and this time their kiss had more passion then before. Speki opened her mouth slightly and Loki took this as an invitation. They stayed with their lips locked for several minutes.

At one point Thor had come to find them as Loki had not yet apologised to Fandral before he left to find Speki. As he approached the pair he could not keep the smile of his face before he finally retreated back to the hall.

"Well where is Loki?" Lady Sif asked.

"Occupied with Lady Speki." Thor said still with a massive grin plastered to his lips.

"You mean?" Fandral asked. Thor nodded his head at his friends.

"Well it is about time." Hogun said rolling his eyes.

Back in the gardens both pulled away for air but Loki left his forehead resting on Speki's.

"7 years I have waited to do that." Loki whispered.

"Was it worth the wait?" Speki asked. Both set of eyes were closed as they caught their breath.

"Without a doubt." Loki replied immediately. Speki brought her lips back to his but pulled away seconds later. Loki looked at with confused eyes.

"You said you needed to tell me something earlier." Speki prompted.

"I believe you can guess what it was about." Loki said with a smirk before bringing his lips back to hers.


	13. TaDa

**Hey guys guess who managed to find some spare time while at home for a few hours? This author right here.**

**So I hope you enjoy it and thank you for all the reviews. I won't be able to update for a couple of days now but when I get back I plan to have the next chapter up afterwards.**

**Anyway enjoy : )**

**Vex**

"Maybe next time Thor." Speki said as she offered him her hand. Thor pushed it to the side instead choosing to help himself off the floor. Speki bit her gum trying to hide the smirk that formed from Thor's sulking.

"Tomorrow we shall train again." He grunted.

"Thor everyone already knows that you are the best warrior in the kingdom." Speki said hoping to avoid yet another confrontation.

"Then how do you beat me?" Thor asked.

"I said warrior not tactics." Speki said as she tidy the training area.

"Tomorrow." Thor said finishing the conversation. The oldest prince then proceeded to storm out of the room surely to find Sif who would boost his ego as she fawned over him. Speki was Sif's friend but she never had the heart to tell her that she could not see her and Thor together. They were too alike and would destroy one another.

"Lady Speki have you come to take us at training today?" A young eager blonde boy asked as he walked into the room wearing his armour with pride.

"Sorry not today Balder though I believe I am taking a training next week." She said smiling at the young prince. He looked so much like Thor and had that innocence about him that she missed with the oldest Prince.

"What will you teach us?" Balder asked as he started to help her tidy away her mess she had left from her own training.

"That being the best warrior is not just about being the strongest or the bravest." Speki said. "Balder where is your brother?"

"Hoder is receiving archery lessons. Though he may be blind he is already one of the best in the field." Balder puffed his chest out with pride.

"That I am not surprised. When you lose a sense the others are sharpened to cope." Speki walked over to see Balder admiring Fear. She had put it to the side so that it was just one on one with her and Thor. "They say that along with Thor's hammer, the metal axes and spikes were forged within the heart of a dying star."

"It is truly beautiful Lady Speki." Balder said with his eyes wide not leaving the weapon.

"I have seen more beautiful things." A silky smooth voice said from the doorway. Balder's and Speki's heads snapped to the side to see the silver tongue Prince leaning on the doorframe with his trade mark smirk plastered on his lips. Speki could feel her heart flutter in her chest.

"Loki are you taking the training today?" Balder asked with hope.

Though it had been years since they had discussed it, there was always that air around Loki with Balder to show Loki was uncomfortable. Speki could often tell that all Balder looked for was approval and believed Loki to favour Hoder over him. In truth Loki would always look at Balder and see the death he had foretold by his hand even though it may never come to pass.

"I am afraid not Balder I am actually here to escort Lady Speki home." Loki said not moving from the doorway but standing up straight.

"You are leaving so earlier?" Balder asked as he whipped around to look at her. "But it has only gone midday."

"Do you remember my brothers that you have either heard of or met?" Speki asked the young boy who nodded his head. "Well tonight they are to come home for the evening. I am putting on a mini feast for them so I need to return early so I can prepare it."

"Why does Loki need to escort you home though?" Balder asked with curious blue eyes.

"Because," Speki said as she sheathed Fear. "He fears I will find a handsome young man and ride off into the sunset never to be heard of again."

"But you would never do that." Balder defended her as he turned to Loki. "She would never do that."

"I know that and you know that Balder but to please Loki I must abide by his demands and one is to see my home." Speki said shaking her head.

"Balder I saw Asger floating around by the east wing looking for you. I believe he is to take your training for today." Loki said rolling his eyes at Speki.

"I should go find him then. I hope you have a good evening Speki." Balder flashed a smile that in a few years would have the court woman climbing over one another.

"Thank you Balder so do I. I hope your evening is enjoyable as well." Speki smiled at him before the eager boy dashed off to find his mentor. Speki crossed over to the table where her bag lay with a few items scattered about. As she packed them away she talked to Loki. "So was that true or are you deceiving your naive younger brother into leaving us alone?"

"Lady Speki I take offence that you believe I would do such a thing." Loki said placing a hand over his heart.

"So poor Balder is now running about the palace on a wild chase." Speki said not even looking up. She felt hands wrap around her waist and a body draw close to her.

"I wouldn't say wild." Loki said. She felt his breath on her cheek as he lightly kissed her there. Speki felt her breath hitch in her throat but knowing that Loki loved to tease her when he made her react so, she remained calm and collect, gathering her last few items.

From that moment in the gardens both Speki and Loki had both mutually decided that they wanted more. They had kissed then proceeded to sit down and talk things through. Both understood what it could mean for their friendship but neither one wanted to let the opportunity pass. They did plan though to trial the new step in their relationship in secret in case it didn't work out. That idea failed though as soon as they stepped back into the hall that very same evening.

News had spread of their lips being locked like wildfire so when both walked in they were met with claps and cheers. Many had been waiting for this to happen and if Speki looked at the right time she saw money passing hands as bets were cashed in.

At first it was slightly awkward as both worked out the new boundaries however within the week it was as if they had been courted for years rather than days. 6 months later and they were still going strong.

Speki finished packing her bag before turning around to face Loki. His hands still encased her at the hips while Speki drew her hands up to be placed either side of his neck.

"Normally I would make you go and find your brother and apologise." Speki said with a stern voice.

"However..." Loki smirked at her staring his emerald eyes into her blue verging on green ones.

"However I have to return home and start cooking for tonight." She said not being able to keep the smirk off her face.

"I still do not understand why you do not hire people to do it for you. At least let me take some of the kitchen staff along to help." Loki tried to persuade but Speki would have none of it.

"Loki I enjoy cooking and I enjoy a challenge. If I did not then why would I decide to spend time with you?" Speki asked with obvious teasing in her voice.

"A challenge am I?" Loki asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The worst kind." Speki said as their voices got quieter.

"Which is?" Loki asked with curious eyes.

"The constantly changing one with no solution." Speki said before reaching up and kissing him on the lips. Speki felt her body lean into him as Loki pulled her closer. She pulled away several moments later much to his disappointment. "Don't give me that look I need to return home."

"Just one more." Loki kissed her again before she could refuse. One hand came up and held her face while his thumb brushed her cheek. Once again Speki became lost in the kiss but she could feel Loki smiling before she pulled back with quizzical eyes. "I thought you said you needed to return home?"

Speki rolled her eyes before pulling out of the embrace and heading to the door. She could hear Loki laughing before he fell into step with her. As they walked Loki took her hand and entwined it with his own.

"I hear you beat Thor once more." Loki said as they weaved through the corridors baking in the midday sun.

"I did but it was not so bad this time. He did not want anyone else around, though if he had won he would have been most upset. How did you find out?"

"Thor stomped past me as I came to find you." Loki said with a smirk on his lips and eyes showing pride at Speki.

"I know he is your brother Loki but I fear his arrogance is somewhat out of control." Speki told him knowing that Loki was slightly defensive of his brother.

"You and I both." Loki said. Knowing her suspicious were shared with another relaxed her immensely.

"Loki has it not been a while?" A voice Speki hadn't heard since her return to Asgard, was directed to the man stood next to her.

"Sigyn what do we owe your presence to?" Loki asked while Speki took note how both seemed to inch closer together and stop as Sigyn approached. Speki saw Sigyn register this movement and her eyes flashed with anger and jealous.

"Your mother." It was as if Speki was not even there when Sigyn spoke, some things never change Speki thought. "She knows of my skills designing outfits and has asked me to come and sketch some ideas for her."

"Well you can find her in her chambers. Now if you'll excuse us we have to be headed to Speki's home." Loki said with no hint of displeasure in his voice that he disguised so well. He led Speki away from the younger girl and was a few yards away before Sigyn called them back to her.

"Loki one more thing." Sigyn signalled for him to come and talk to her. Loki looked at Speki who tried to suppress a laugh. Nodding her head towards Sigyn telling him to go as she rolled her eyes only made Loki find it even more difficult not to burst into laughter.

"Yes Lady Sigyn?" Loki asked once stood by her side again. Sigyn then grabbed Loki's collar and pulled his ear to her mouth. Though Loki could easily have shrugged her off or deflected her, in had gone into a mild state of shock. Speki could not hear what was being said but could see Loki's eyes widen. A sudden anger filled Speki's veins and she wanted nothing more than to stomp over there and punch Sigyn straight across the jaw.

"Lady Sigyn I must decline the offer I believe it is Fandral you seek with those intentions." Loki said as he detached Sigyn from him and walked back over to Speki who was very nearly failing at falling to the floor with laughter.

Once Loki had reached her they walked up the corridor a little before Speki whispered out of the corner of her mouth.

"Is she still watching?"

"Yes." Loki whispered back a moment later.

"Good." Speki then grabbed Loki and pulled him in for a fiery intense kiss that Loki was eager to return. They heard the sound of a huff before feet stomping in a different direction. Both could feel the other smile in the kiss and then Speki pulled away.

"Possessive aren't we?" Loki asked teasing.

"No just happy." Speki said with a shrug causing Loki to give out a laugh before re taking her hand and leading her to the stables.

* * *

"Loki you did tell your mother that you are staying here tonight for dinner?" Speki asked as she rushed around finishing the final touches to her meal. Loki stood in the doorway not wanting to receive another lecture about why he should stay out of her way.

"Yes Speki I have."

"And have you moved your horse in from-"

"Speki."

"But then if they bring their children I have nothing to-"

"Speki." Loki inched closer to her knowing that she was starting to over think.

"Wait I think I have, but no that wouldn't work I'm-" Loki cut her off by kissing her on the lips. Speki didn't realise how tense she was until she was able to relax in Loki's arms. She pulled out but rested her forehead against his. "I'm panicking aren't I?"

"Of course." Loki smirked. Speki took her forehead off his and instead buried her head in the crook of his neck, wrapping her arms around him. Loki's arms rubbed her back in a calming gesture before wrapping tightly around her.

"How are you so calm?"

"Why are you so panicked?" Loki retorted.

"This is the first dinner I have ever hosted."

"You have had myself, my brother, Sif and the warriors three around for food before." Loki pointed out.

"Yes 8 people not the 16 I'm cooking for tonight and that's not including the children." Speki answered back.

"You have an answer to everything." Loki muttered and she could hear the eye roll in his voice.

Before she could answer back though the sound of someone knocking on the door could be heard. Speki leapt out of Loki's arms and ripped off the apron she was wearing protecting the dress she had thrown on. It was a simple summer dress not too formal but not comfortable like she would be in her armour. As she walked to the door she turned around to Loki.

"Oh by the way I am yet to tell them we are courting." Speki said rather quickly before turning back around and opening the door. Before she did though she caught Loki roll his eyes with disbelief and shake his head but a small smirk was left on his face showing he found her situation slightly amusing.

"Folkvar." Speki hugged her brother before turning to his companion who was hiding a pregnancy bump under her dress but Speki could spot it. "Helga." She hugged Folkvar's wife. "Where is Dagur and his wife? I assumed you would come together?"

"He is roping up the horses." Folkvar told her. Her brother's gaze then turned to the man stood behind her and she could see it harden slightly. "Your highness." He stated before bowing slightly.

"Oh do not worry about such formalities Folkvar you will only add to his ego." Speki teased.

"I may like the bowing." Loki offered.

"In this house it is I who rules." Speki said before turning back to her guests. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

* * *

"Haldis you look well." Crosby said as he came over to hug his brother followed by the other 5 brothers. All 7 were now here and all with their wives and few with young children. The children and woman had gone to another room to help Speki set the table and discuss what they discussed. Loki was stood with the brothers who were in the lounge enjoying a drink and catching up. Where Loki was stood in the corner he could see Speki laughing and chatting with the wives and children in the opposite room. Loki loved the way her face lit up as she smiled and every so often her eye would catch his sending a smile his way.

"Prince Loki." Haldis the latest to enter saw the raven haired Prince of Asgard and bowed slightly.

"There is no need for that here Haldis." Loki said giving him a small smile well aware that he was not the oldest brother's favourite person.

"Loki there is something I have actually been meaning to ask you." Egor said from his chair on the other side of the room. Now all eyes were on Loki. "Rumour around the court is that Speki has found herself a man. Now none will tell me who he is and seeing as we are all situated off this realm we hoped that you could enlighten us."

"Speki has chosen a man?" Sky asked not believing.

"She had to sometime brother." Crosby said playfully elbowing Sky.

"I knew that but I always believed it would be father who would partner her and not her find her own." Sky shrugged. "She never took an interest in any men I presented to her."

"But all the men you presented to her were idiots let us be honest Sky." Dagur said causing a ripple of laughter to echo in the room. Though a smile was on Loki's lips he did not feel comfortable as Haldis' eyes were still yet to move from his head.

"So Loki who is the man?" Egor asked.

"It is not my place to tell you." Loki said.

"I respect that but tell us about him." Folkvar joined in. "Is he any good for her? You seem at ease with him which bodes as a good sign."

"Explain how that bodes as a good sign." Loki said with his brow furrowed slightly.

"Loki we are all men here and we have known for many years that your feelings for our sister do not stop at friendship." Folkvar said not caring for the looks his brothers sent his way."Do not try and deny it, we can all see it." Loki had no intention of denying it.

"What my twin is trying to say is that if this man Speki has chosen passes your approval then he will pass ours as well." Dagur jumped in saving his brother.

"I bet he is a scholar." Sky said. "Speki suffers no fools."

"You are telling me." Crosby said causing another ripple of laughter but the joke was lost on Loki.

"So Loki tell us about him?" Egor urged him on. The temptation was too great for Loki and it took all his will power not to burst out laughing.

"You are correct that he is intelligent." Loki said nodding with a sad look. "Also handsome. I believe many woman of the court desire him."

"Probably satisfies half the ladies in court too." Crosby whispered. The brothers chuckled but unknowingly he had just insulted Loki which was not something Loki took well to.

"Oh no Crosby he is one of those rare gentlemen that will remain faithful to whoever they are courting. He is also a skilled warrior I know I would not like to face him in battle." Of course Loki would not like to face himself, who would?

"He sounds almost worthy of our little sister." Haldis said speaking for the first time and still looking straight at Loki.

"Almost?" Loki asked.

"You did not say the most important thing."

"Which is?"

"Does he make her happy?" Haldis asked. Before Loki could answer though Speki came into the room followed by the wives and children who all went to their respective partner. Speki went to stand by Loki, her eyes lighting up when she saw him. She turned back to the group and all eyes were on her.

"Dinner is almost ready but there is actually something I wish to tell you all." Speki said before pausing and formulating what to say in her head. "First off the walls of this house are thin so next time you wish to discuss my personal life I would much rather prefer to be involved in the conversation." Speki said catching a few guilty glances in the crowd. "The other thing is that I know you are curious as to who I have stated to court. Well," Speki entwined Loki's hand with her own and all eyes descended on them then back up to the faces of the young lovers. "ta-da!"

"Egor." Haldis said after a few moments silence. The room turned to look at him. "I believe that means I win and you now owe me a new chest plate."

* * *

"Everything is washed and the left-overs were just collected with some other food I cooked to be taken to the village. That is everything I believe." Speki before sitting on Loki's lap who sat on a chair. The rest of her family had gone home and now only the two remained. She rested her head on his shoulder and his arms came around to hold her to his body.

"You look tired." Loki said brushing back a piece of hair that had fallen down her face.

"I am tired." Speki said giving out a small laugh. "You are tired as well."

"Not as much as you."

"But enough to make me worry if it is safe for you to ride back to the palace." Speki pointed out. "Stay here tonight please."

"Okay." Loki said before picking her up and carrying her upstairs.

"I do not need you to carry me." Speki said but was making no move to detangle herself. In fact she pulled herself closer to Loki.

"But today I want to." Speki did not object and allowed him to place her in her bed. She moved along the side and he lay down beside.

Both lay on their sides facing one another. Loki moved forward and kissed her gentle on the lips. The kiss quickly grew in passion though and they rolled. Loki was on top of Speki and soon his kisses trailed the side of her neck.

"Loki I-" And then Speki giggled. Both froze and Loki's face left her neck and looked at Speki.

"Did you just giggle?" Loki asked not believing.

"I think I did." Speki was not a giggler. It had been because Loki had kissed her just underneath her ear. Something he would store for later as a sensitive spot of hers. Speki then turned serious as she knew what the silver tongue prince had intended with his kisses. "Loki I am not ready for this. Maybe one day but not today."

Though it didn't need to be said he understood what she meant. He rolled off her and lay on his back. Speki snuggled up close to him placing her head on his chest. Loki quickly found one arm wrapped around Speki while the other playing with her hair.

"You know what I have just realised?" Speki said.

"What have you just realised dear Speki?"

"That you started checking your appearance in the mirror a lot more when we were 15. 7 years ago to be precise which corresponds with the time you said you had been waiting to kiss me." Speki looked up but Loki looked away. "I thought you were checking your appearance for Sigyn but it was for me wasn't it? And that secret you wouldn't tell me is that about me as well?" Loki didn't answer and Speki took that as a yes. "Looks aren't everything Loki, I like you just the way you are."

Loki looked down this time though but saw Speki had her eyes closed and was already drifting off into sleep. Appearances aren't everything? A wicked grin crossed Loki's face as his next trick entered his head.

* * *

"Speki I am sorry but were you not the one to say looks are not everything?" Loki pointed out failing at keeping the smirk off his face as he stood facing an angry Speki in their meadow.

"My hair is blue Loki, blue. Not a dark blue though a bright blue!" Speki fumed. Loki had bewitched her hair to appear blue to all others while in mirrors still appeared naturally to Speki. She had found out his trick when Thor had told her while the rest of the group in training had laughed. Loki found himself sparring with Speki that day and could already feel the new bruises coming on.

Speki fell onto the floor. Lying on her back she looked to the sky and a few moments Loki thought it safe enough to join her. As he lay down he swept his hand and the spell was lifted.

"I'm sorry it was a joke. I promise never to dye your hair again. Besides I like you as a brunette, blue doesn't suit you." Speki felt her annoyance leave her body as Loki began to play with her hair. Loki had always called her a brunette eve though she would class herself as a dark blonde. . "Your really are the most beautiful woman in the nine realms"

"How can I believe one known for lying?" Speki asked with humour playing in her voice.

"Well would you believe this?" Loki leaned forward and gently placed his lips onto hers.

"I may believe it." Speki admitted using her mind to alter the path of the falling leaves from the tree. A dark expression crossed Loki's face.

"My brother is looking for us. Apparently he believes you cheated yesterday when you bested him in the training area." Loki said with an eye roll. "He would like a rematch."

"When will Thor learn that it takes not only brute strength but intelligence to win?" Speki had chosen to ignore the training session she had made with Thor yesterday not feeling up to compete with the Prince's arrogance.

"I know, he will never learn." Loki kissed her on the cheek and as he did so they were transported back to the palace doors. "Quicker than walking." Loki shrugged.

Loki took her hand in his and they walked to the training area. Inside no one was to be found so instead she and Loki went to the common room the group had established for themselves. Like Loki and Speki's meadow it was just for them but unlike their meadow, it wasn't a secret.

"Thor I hear you would like a rematch." Speki said as she entered.

"No time Speki we are going on a journey." Thor said with his eyes alight with the idea of adventure.

"To where?" Loki asked.

"To Hel's kingdom."


	14. Tricks and All

**I'm back :)**

**Hope you are all watching the Olympics, been to the Olympic Park myself and it is incredible and because I'm English...go Team GB!**

**Anyway I have a favour to ask you all. On my profile I have put up two snippets of stories that I plan to write after this story. I have another one-shot with Samantha planned but after that I want to try new ideas in my head. **

**One is a Captain America/OC and the other is a completely different Loki/OC. As you know I like to write one story at a time so what I ask is that you read my profile then answer the pole at the top which is:**

**Which one would you like me to write first?**

**I did plan to write the CA/OC first but then some have expressed interest in the new Loki one so I thought I would let you decide. I will write both stories and both are planned out and ready to write. So please read and tell me which one sounds more interesting and would be the one you would like to read first if you wanted to read them.**

**Right on with the story **

**Vex**

* * *

"You can't be serious brother?" Loki asked after a moment's pause.

"Do I look like I jest?" Thor asked with a solemn face rarely seen on the oldest Prince.

"Why on the Norns would you want to go to Hel's Kingdom?" Speki asked. Her hands crossed over her chest letting go of Loki's in the process. Though everyone knew of the courtship both did not like to show public displays of affection allowing the occasional hand holding as they moved from place to place.

Speki's mind went to Sky and Crosby who only last month had been stationed in Hel but had been moved to the dwarf's kingdom.

"Hel as seen fit to play a cruel joke and take the Lady Sif's sword." Thor said as he returned to facing the rest of the group who all prepared their armour.

"How did this happen?" Loki asked as the two walked over to stand by the rest.

"One of her demons I suppose. Nasty little things." Fandral said as he adjusted his arm guard.

"Thor wait until your father has awoken from the Odin's sleep. Please be wise and do not rush into this." Speki tried to reason.

"And the longer we wait the longer Hel believes she had beaten us and has done away with Sif's sword." Thor argued.

"Hel is a trickster Thor. She learnt from Loki which is why all the mortals believe her to be his daughter." Speki counted.

"I merely passed a few tricks on while there to please her company." Loki shrugged.

"She is playing a game with you otherwise why would she steal Sif's sword?" Speki ignored Loki and continued to try and persuade Thor to a different course of action. "She intends to lore you out to her and by heading straight to her you walk right into her hands."

"Then we must not disappoint." Thor turning around to face Speki with a wide smile on his face.

"You are mad." Speki said with a small shake of her head and a small laugh. Thor looked at her expectantly and Speki gave out a small sigh. "But there is madness in all of us and therefore I find myself preparing to accompany this unplanned trip that will end in disaster. Mark my words Thor Odinson."

"For them Lady Speki." Thor said patting her on the back as he left the room. "It will end in disaster for them."

The rest of the group followed until only Speki and Loki remained.

"You have remained quiet." Speki commented as she adjusted her armour.

"I do not want you to go." Loki said rather bluntly. Speki froze and turned her head to the side to look Loki dead in the eye.

"Loki I am a trained warrior and have as much right to go as you and Thor and any of the others." Speki said before returning her gaze back to her armour and tightening the straps on her boots.

"Speki I do not wish for to be hurt." Loki said. He had not taken to adjusting his armour instead Speki could feel his emerald eyes bore a whole in the side of her head as she remained looking at her boots.

"I will not be hurt Loki." Speki said defiantly before standing up and locking eye contact with him. "What has changed? You have never once protested with me joining in battle."

"The battles you speak of were not like this and I believe as you say, this will end in disaster. You know as well as I do that Thor's arrogance will cause a fight of some kind and I do not wish for you to be caught in the fight." Loki told her. Speki shook her head at him and turned away to head to the door. She was stopped though by Loki's arm grabbing her own and turning her back around to face him. "Speki I am, as your Prince, ordering you not to go."

"Are you really going to use your title against me Loki?" Speki asked waiting for Loki to smile but he did not. His lips remained a line and his eyes turned hard. "Loki you have never done this before."

"We were not courting." Loki said quietly.

"I don't see how that changes anything." Speki said shaking her arm out of Loki's grasp.

"Before I could only advise you not to enter these situations." Loki explained. "Now though I believe as your partner I can have a say in whether you throw yourself into dangerous situations."

"Yet I have no say over whether you go or not because of my gender." Speki laughed with no humour.

"Speki if you do not want me to go then say it." Loki said with a calm manor.

"I can say a thousand times and more that I do not want you to put yourself into a position that will possibly be harmful but you listening in a different matter." Speki pointed out. She paused for a few moments letting out a sigh. Loki watched as he could see her anger leave her body. Taking this as the right time Loki stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Speki. "I am going Loki and there is nothing you can do about it. Just because we are courting now does not mean you should treat me any differently."

"I just don't want to see you get hurt" Loki pleaded with her. "I know I'll constantly try and watch over you and I don't think my mind would be at ease if I knew that you were in battle."

"Well you know as well as I do that you won't need to look after me, it will more likely be me looking after you." Speki told him. Though it made her heart leap that he cared for her so much, the majority of her would not let him make her choices. "Need I remind you about the time in Nidavellir?"

"As I recall it was me that tricked the dwarfs so they didn't take you captive." Loki retorted with a smirk on his face. Speki rolled her eyes and gave out a small huff."I just don't want the women I love to get hurt." He whispered in her ear then kissed her forehead gently

"You love me?" Speki leaned back so she could look Loki in the eye. Though it was obvious the feelings the two had for each other, neither had said in words how they truly felt.

"With all my heart." Loki told her.

"I love you too Loki." Speki reached up to kiss him but just before their lips made contact she stopped and whispered to him. "But stop trying to change the subject, I am going to Hel."

Speki pulled away from him and started to walk towards the doors. She knew his tricks and she would not be fooled by his silver tongue. She saw him smirk out of the corner of her eye but then he quickly grabbed Speki's wrist and spun her around to face him.

"Please forgive me for what I'm about to do." He said and before Speki could protest he touched her forehead lightly. Speki could feel her eye lids become heavy and she couldn't help but collapse into Loki's arms.

* * *

Speki opened her eyes to be met by a setting sun indicating much time had passed since Loki had put her in a sleep. Speki was not amused to say the least.

She lay on top of the covers in Loki's room; no doubt he had carried her there after he had put his spell on her. What infuriated Speki the most was the Loki had taught her the spell only days before. When I get my hands on that no good God of Mischief he would have wished he remained in Hel.

Speki walked briskly to the room she would find her friends when they returned. She was sure Loki would have been at her side when she awoke if they had come back. She entered the room though she was surprised to find a solemn faced Thor with Sif looking regretful and even the Warriors three upset. She noticed though that Loki was not with them.

"And where is Loki may I ask?" Speki asked. All 5 heads spun around to her.

"Lady Speki—" Thor began but she cut him off.

"What happened?"

"Thor thought he could take on 50 demons on his own but of course he couldn't so Loki had to bargain to get us out of there." Sif informed her.

"Let me guess, the bargaining chip was Loki?" Their heads just nodded and Speki quickly turned from the room.

"Lady Speki where are going?" Thor asked worried.

"To Hel and I plan to come back with Loki." She said over her shoulder as she left the room. Thor quickly caught up with her though.

"Then I shall come too." Thor said as his strides matched hers. Speki took no notice though and continued to the stables.

"We shall return also." She had Sif say behind her as the rest of the group joined them. At this Speki whirled around and caused the group to stop.

"I do not think it wise for any of you to return." Speki said. "You all have clearly upset Hel to the point where Loki had to bargain for your lives. For you all to return immediately would just aggravate the situation."

"Well what do you plan to do when you get there?" Sif asked.

"To negotiate Loki's release without bloodshed." Speki told them.

"Lady Speki you cannot seriously—"

"I am in a foul mood Thor it would be best for you not to anger me further." Speki warned him as she cut him off. "Though my fury is mainly directed at Loki for his cheap spell, so much that I have half a mind to leave him there, some is aimed at you. I warned that Hel would be expecting you. Battles are not won with strength and courage alone Thor. Though they play a major part, tactics and intelligence are as important if not more. Thor I understand if, as a Prince of Asgard, you wish to accompany me to see the safe return of your brother but the rest I advise you to remain here."

And with that Speki stormed off to the stables. She was quickly joined by Thor who only gave her a short nod before both mounted their horses and rode to Heimdall.

"Enjoy your nap Lady Speki?" Heimdall asked with a small smirk.

"You know what we seek gatekeeper and as you see all I'm sure you are aware today is not a good day to cross me." Speki said as she walked up to the golden eyed watcher.

"I am" Heimdall said before turning around and walking into the Bifrost. Speki walked in after him followed by Thor.

"Thor I know it will go against your instincts but you must remain quiet." Speki pleaded to the blonde Prince staring him directly in the eye. "They will provoke you but you must remain impassive. Let me talk and only talk when spoken to."

"Do you not trust me Lady Speki?" Thor asked with a lopsided grin.

"Right now? Itrust you as far as I can physically through you." Speki said with a small smirk turning away from him. Thor gave out a bark of a laugh before Heimdall gave his parting piece and they were sent across the nine realms.

"Back so soon Odinson? I thought you would be at home nursing the wounds" Móðguð the gatekeeper of Hel said as she leaned against the wall smirking at the pair ready for their arrival. Speki had read about her in books but this was the first time she had laid eyes on her. Speki could see Thor visibly restraining himself from hitting her.

"We seek counsel with Hel." Speki said hoping to avoid a confrontation.

"And this must be the Lady Speki your parents send their regards." Móðguð taunted hoping for a reaction.

"Unless you have been to Valhalla recently Móðguð I do not believe you have been in contact with my parents." Speki gave a small smile to the gatekeeper who now lost a touch of her arrogance. "Now I believe I said we seek counsel with Hel."

"She is busy."

"Then we shall wait." Speki said matching the harsh tone the gatekeeper now took.

"Very well follow me." Móðguð turned her back to the pair and walked. Speki and Thor followed both on their toes ready for action.

Though Hel was underground like the Dwarf's kingdom this realm did not have the damp smell or heat. Instead it was cold and dry, burning the back of your throat. As they walked, they passed many a crop field where the harvest looked poor as the plants were withered and dying. Soon they reached a large hall and were taken inside.

The room was filled with the demons Speki had read about, who follow Hel's command. Speki did not like being surrounded and she could see Thor did not either. He reached for his mighty Hammer but Speki placed her hand on his pushing it back down. Thor looked at her and with a slight shake of her head he understood.

At the end of hall was a grand throne. It did not compare of that of Odin's but none ever would. At that moment in time no one sat in the chair instead the gatekeeper moved to stand behind it. A silence rained across the hall as Speki and Thor stood patiently for the Queen to join them.

"I assume this is about Loki." Móðguð wondered out loud after several moments' silence.

"Indeed it is." Speki said not the least bit intimidated by the hundreds of eyes staring at her.

"You are Goddess of Wisdom and Intelligence are you not?"

"I am."

"Good." Móðguð nodded her head as she left a pause. "Then you will be able to answer my question?"

"I will try."

"Why is it that after getting thoroughly beaten and humiliated, a warrior would return for yet another loss so soon after the first?" Móðguð asked staring directly at Thor. The Prince's hands tightened around his weapon and Speki tried to steer the conversation away.

"A warrior is never truly beaten if he is willing to come back for more." Speki pointed out. She then looked at Thor as her next words applied to him. "A good warrior will want to avoid fighting all together though."

"Why? Because he will know he will lose?" Móðguð was not letting it go seeing Thor's anger rising. "You do not know the answer Lady Speki do not worry. Maybe we should ask the warrior in question. Thor?"

"How long do you think Hel—" Speki began to ask but Thor interrupted her.

"I was not humiliated dear Móðguð, you seem mistaken." Thor answered.

"Why did Prince Loki have to surrender himself then to save your hide?" Móðguð questioned.

"Thor she is—" Speki tried to plead but Thor was too far gone.

"He did not save my hide but was merely fearful that too many of your demons were meeting their end." Thor said ignoring Speki.

"Yet the warrior Volstagg seemed the most hurt with the sword to his side." Móðguð mused.

"Volstagg was hurt?" Speki asked worried. He had not appeared injured when she had seen him.

"The healers had seen to him." Thor reassured her. "A minor graze is all."

"The tears were for effect then." Móðguð suggested.

"How dare you insult a warrior of Asgard!" Thor bellowed.

"Thor." Speki warned.

"I believe you are an insult to the name warrior in general." Móðguð said. The room was now full of anticipation as the demons were eager to fight some more. This was exactly what the gatekeeper wanted.

Her plan worked and Thor just yelled as he sent Mjǫlnir flying to where the Gatekeeper once stood before she ducked out of the way. This was the spark that ignited the flame and the demons charged.

Speki unsheathed Fear using it to knock one demon out as she swung it around her head. She would deal with Thor later.

A line advanced towards her but Speki sent them flying back with her mind but there were too many for her to send them all flying. She sent Fear flying into the crowd impaling 3 of the creatures but in places that would not kill. Speki believed that no one had the right to chose when another died. Instead she let fate handle that and did her best to avoid murder but was willing to do so if it needed to be done.

She swept her legs through one then leapt up to kick another square in the chest. Fear flew into her hands and with it she sliced and jabbed one near her with kicking behind herself to take out another. She ducked and rolled as one pair of claws grabbed at her. Speki was up again and placed Fear in the ground and used it as a pole as two footed one straight in the chest sending it hurtling back and colliding with those behind it. Speki upper cut another and as it fell she caught sight of Thor absorbed in a battle with Móðguð.

He was too absorbed though to notice the demon creeping up behind him as it went to stab with its dagger. Speki threw it away with her mind but she herself get distracted for too long and a pain erupted in her side. She looked down to see a dagger embedded in her side and her blood beginning to flow. The pain was immense, the worst she had ever felt and she knew the dagger was dipped in poison. One the healers on Asgard could fix but it stopped her body from closing the wound.

Speki gave out a scream in pain as she fell to her knees grasping her side. Using her mind the inner circle of demons around her fell to the floor. She pulled the dagger from her side and flung it to the ground.

"Speki." She heard Thor roar and heard him battle to make it towards her. Once he had reached her his eyes widened at the sight of the blood seeping through the weak spot in her armor. She would normally have had it covered but she had been distracted by helping Thor thus leaving it open to attack.

"ENOUGH!" A voice roared by the thrones and quickly all the demons retreated to the sides of the room. Thor helped Speki from the floor. For a few moments she leaned heavily on him but once her breathing was under control she pushed the pain to the back of her mind and stood straight to face Hel who now sat in her throne with Móðguð stood behind it. Speki's hand still grasped her side trying to compress the wound and stop the blood loss, the poison was making it impossible for the scab to form. "I would expect you to know to bow in the presence of royalty."

"I would your lady but I fear if I bow I may not stand back up." Speki admitted. So to try and please her, she bowed her head and watched Thor kneel out of the corner of her eye.

"It was unwise for you to seek me out Lady Speki. I know you will try and barter for Loki but he has made his deal." Hel informed her cutting straight to the chase.

"And what was the deal may I ask?" Speki lifted her head up to look Hel in the eye.

"You must have noticed on your way here that we are cursed with bad crops. I must feed my people and Loki's magic will provide us with what we need."

"So you tricked Thor knowing he would want to regain Sif's sword to lure Loki down here." Speki summarized.

"That was the general idea." Hel shrugged.

"There must be something other than Loki-" Speki cut herself off mid-sentence as a thought entered her head.

"There is nothing other than magic that can help us." Hel said after a few moments waiting for Speki to continue.

"But what happens when Loki is dead?" Speki counted.

"He will have passed his skills on to another."

"What if I could offer you another solution one that did not require Loki?" Speki offered.

"Then I would be willing to hear it." Hel said with a small nodded nudging Speki to continue. She could feel Thor's eyes on her as he knew nothing of her thoughts.

"I spent many years on Vanaheim for Odin helping them to establish a new infrastructure they wished to put in place." Speki began to explain. "Much like this realm the population was increasing but the food sources were not. Therefore we needed to come up with a solution that could solve this problem. Magic was an option but we knew not everyone in the Kingdom would see it fit to eat food made by magic. I know I would personally never eat something the trickster Loki had his hands on." Speki admitted.

"That does not matter they will eat what is given to them." Hel shrugged.

"But even so a better solution was needed as even magic can fail." Speki told her. "So I created this compound of Hydrogen and Nitrogen that formed together to create Ammonia with is a fertilizer. Like animal dung but much more efficient. In Vanaheim we noticed that crops that would take a full cycle to grow were ready to harvest in half that time and with double the yield."

"Impossible." Hel scoffed.

"It is not my lady. It is very simple to make. All I require is air and water nothing else. Some sorcery is needed in the making of it but that is all. However a bandage is also needed this time."

"I will admit that the crops in Vanaheim had increased tenfold."

"Because of this."

"Very well if you produce this ammonia I will allow Loki to return with you back to Asgard." She turned to Móðguð. "Give her what she requires and let her teach you." Then Hel turned back to Speki. "Why the bandage this time dear one?"

"If I am to make some then I must wrap the wound on my side so I will be able to concentrate and make it back to Asgard." Speki grimaced slightly as she moved her hand.

"Thor will be with Loki in the cells ready for you to collect when you have given me what you have promised." Hel said as she stood up to walk away.

"Thor for the love of Odin just keep your mouth shut until I come and collect you later." Speki whispered to him. His eyes though looked intently to where the blood kept flowing.

"You are pale Lady Speki, do not take too long." Thor looked as Speki had no colour in her cheeks and a line of sweat coated her forehead before he was taken away.

* * *

"I cannot believe you left Speki alone brother." Loki hissed at Thor as the two were escorted back to the site they arrived on.

"What would you have me do Loki? Start another fight?" Thor asked back.

"If it meant keeping Speki in your sight then yes." Loki sneered back. "You promised before you left me here that you would look after her."

"I did by accompanying her here" Thor argued.

"Well you're not doing a very good job." Loki whispered as they rounded a corner to see Speki sitting on a rock clutching her side. Her face was as white as ash; her eyes hollow and her hair clung to her forehead from sweat. Móðguð stood next to her and walked over to unshackle the two princes.

"Hel is happy that your side of the bargain has been met. Be warned though you should not return unless absolutely necessary." Móðguð warned.

"Duly noted." Loki nodded his head but his eyes were locked on to Speki.

"Lady Speki you are free to return any time though." Móðguð said turning around to face her. Speki even smiled when catching the gatekeeper's eye. Something about teaching her how to restore the crops had caused the two to bond.

"It may be a while before I do." Speki said her voice barely louder than a whisper. Móðguð took a step back from the three and Speki grimaced in pain as she stood up. "Heimdall."

All were transported back to Asgard.

"Thank you Heimdall." Speki smiled weakly at the Asgard Gatekeeper.

"Tell the healers the poison came from the plant that your brother Sky was once struck with."

"Will do." Heimdall nodded his head before returning to his post on the bridge. Speki made her way to the door also, each step more tiring than the last.

"Speki-" Loki said behind her but was cut off by Speki's fist. She swung around and punched him straight across the jaw. It would have hurt him but not as much as if she was at full strength. Loki's hand came up as he rubbed his jaw and turned to look at her. "Okay I deserve that one."

Speki ignored him and continued to walk away. Loki grabbed her hand though and twirled her around to face him.

"Speki I am sorry."

"Is that it?" Speki asked. "You take away my choice and all you have is I am sorry?"

"Speki-"

"Loki I thought I would never see you again because you had used yourself for a bargaining chip. I think what hurts most though is that you don't trust me." Speki told him.

"Thor, Speki, Loki you are safe." Fandral said as he, Sif, Volstagg and Hogun entered the dome. Thor shook his head as a motion to be quiet. Speki turned to walk away again but Loki held her with his words not caring about the company.

"I trust you Speki." Loki told her.

"No you do not. If you did then would have trusted me to accompany you to Hel in the first place. If I was there all this mess would never have happened. But you did not. You took away my choice and to be perfectly honest shattered my trust in you." Speki seethed at him and she could see Loki's eyes harden to mask the heartache he felt. "You cannot love someone you do not trust."

"What are you saying?" He asked.

"I...I...Loki I..." Speki's eye lids began to flutter and her hand reached out to the wall for support.

"Speki?" Loki lunged forward to catch Speki in his arms as everything went black.

* * *

Speki's eyes slowly opened to the sight of the healer ward back at the palace. The pain no longer throbbed from her side but in fact was non-existent. She could see that her side was bandaged and feel that the poison was cured. Next Speki felt the pressure on her hand as she looked down to see Loki had fallen asleep with his head resting on the hand he clutched in his own.

Speki took the time to just watch him. As he slept no thinking lines or worry lines or any lines for that matter creased his face. He looked as innocent as a child but was still a handsome young man. Speki felt herself smile slightly as she looked at the silver tongue Prince. Her mind wandered back to their first meeting in the library and how the two had taken an instant dislike to other. Now though the two could not be separated.

Loki began to fidget and she could see his eyes move underneath his eye lids. His eyes quickly snapped open and he shot up but didn't let go of her hand.

"Bad dream was it?" Speki asked. Loki snapped his head to look at her and relief instantly washed over his face. "I was out for that long huh?"

"Nearly 2 days." Loki said. His hand started to make small circles on the back of hers and Speki let it calm her.

"What were you dreaming about?"

"That you did not wake up." Loki admitted.

"What else?" Loki paused for a few moments after her question before deciding that there would be no point in lying.

"That you do not love me." Loki said quietly.

"Loki whatever has given you that impression?" Speki's brow creased.

"Maybe the fact you said you cannot love someone you do not trust." Loki told her.

"Loki we have thousands of layers of trust. Just because one is gone does not mean the others collapse as well." Speki said giving his hand a squeeze. "Loki I love you and nothing will ever change that."

"Tricks and all?"

"Tricks and all." Speki sighed as she rolled her eyes. Loki leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips. Speki's hand came up to be placed on his cheek and she tried to lift herself closer to him but could not find the energy. Loki pulled away too soon for her with his trade mark grin.

"Get some rest Speki I will be here with my tricks when you wake up." Loki teased. Speki rolled her eyes again before she closed them. A few moments later she felt Loki's lips kiss her forehead and the smallest whisper as she drifted off into sleep. "I love you Speki stubbornness and all."


	15. Birthday celebrations

**Quick notice. On the 7****th**** Avenger I have edited the chapter called like father like daughter just because I wasn't happy with it and I felt like I rushed that part in the story. Just thought you might want to know :) **

"Lamont I am thoroughly impressed with this. You truly have grasped the workings and molecular structure of the Bifrost something that took me years to understand not months." Speki said smiling at the man a year or so younger than herself.

"Ah but Lady Speki you didn't have a teacher and had to find it all out yourself. I am just fortunate that you chose me to be your student." Lamont pointed out as Speki gave him back the essay he had written her. They were sat in the library with their books and research spread across the large table.

"Chose?" Speki scoffed but with clear teasing in her voice. "More like forced after your constant pestering while I tried to work in this library. I knew that if I ever wanted to finish my thesis in peace then I had to let you. However I am glad that I did."

"How is the thesis going?" Lamont asked as he leaned back on his chair looking at Speki directly opposite him. Lamont was the typical Aesir with blonde hair and blue eyes. He was handsome and had a child like innocence to him that many found attractive.

"Not as well as I would like." Speki admitted. "I know that the All-father has his reasons to stop visits to Midgard as the mortals there count us as myths and legends however-"

"However not visiting the very realm your thesis is on is making it difficult for you to complete it." Lamont finished for her.

"Exactly." Speki said leaning back in her chair also.

"Well Midgard has always fascinated me and now that I have developed my knowledge of the Bifrost I am eager to focus on this realm also. If you are willing I would gratefully help assist you in this project." Lamont suggested.

"I would like that very much." Speki smiled at her student.

"Tonight is of too short a notice but I am free tomorrow to be updated and brought up to where you are on the project." Lamont told her.

"But alas I am occupied tomorrow with the feast." Speki said as she began to collect her books as she noticed the time. Lamont copied her by tidying his own books away.

"How could I forget?" Lamont said. "It has been the talk of Asgard for many weeks now. You are lucky to have attained an invitation my lady."

"Lamont if I wasn't invited then someone would be in trouble." Speki said causing the man to laugh. "Are you not going?"

"I have yet to be asked." Lamont gave a small smile and Speki had a feeling on why he was without plans for tomorrow.

"I will have words with Loki." Speki told Lamont as he walked behind an aisle to put some of his books away.

"Words with me about what may I ask?" A silky smooth voice said to her left. Speki looked over to see the silver tongue prince of Asgard stood leaning on a bookcase with a small smirk on his face.

"That you have not invited Lamont tomorrow evening." Speki said crossing her hands over her chest to face Loki.

"If I have offended him then I apologise but there was not enough room." Loki said with a shrug as he pulled himself away from the bookcase and walked over to Speki.

"Loki you are a master of lies can you not come up with something better?" Speki asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Lady Speki I do not know what you mean?" Loki with a face of innocence. Speki rolled her eyes at him before returning to gathering her books. She heard footsteps and knew Lamont had joined her and Loki as she could feel the atmosphere drop. She could tell Loki had tensed while Lamont had frozen on the spot. Shaking her head at the two she carried on gathering her books ignoring the obvious hatred between the two.

"Lamont had kindly offered to help with my thesis of Midgard Loki." Speki told the Prince.

"How kind of him." Loki said as he inched closer to Speki.

"Lady Speki required some assistance I was more than happy to offer it." Lamont shrugged as he finished putting the last of his possessions into his bag.

"I am sure you were." Loki said with a voice filled with nothing but ice. Speki finished collecting her items as well and looked between the two who were now locked into a stare contest. As she stood up straight by Loki's side, his hand snaked around her waist pulling him even closer to her as if to mark his territory.

"Honestly you two." Speki sighed shaking her head. "Lamont I will send word to you for when we can talk more on the project."

"I look forward to it." Lamont gave a small bow to Speki then placed a fist over his chest as he bowed to Loki but was much more rigid. "Prince Loki."

Loki just nodded before Lamont left them. Speki turned her body to face Loki causing his arm to leave her side.

"Honestly what is it with you two? Speki asked crossing his arms over her chest. "You both have taken an instant dislike to another ever since he became my student. I do not understand. Personally I believed that you two would become good friends."

"Speki you do not see what I see." Loki said shaking his head.

"What do you see then Prince Loki?" He looked her in the eye for a few moments before answering.

"For the past few months that you have taken him as your charge he desires to spend every waking moment with you. I can see in his eyes Speki what he craves and I do not like it." Loki told her with a tight jaw and fists clenched at his side.

"You are jealous." Speki summarised.

"I do not get jealous dear Speki." Loki scoffed.

"Need I remind you of the time with Fandral on my welcoming back feast?" Speki raised both eyebrows at him.

"That was obviously because I was yet to start courting you but that was nearly a year ago Speki. 340 days I believe."

"341" Speki corrected him. Both became a bit less tense but neither approached the other yet. "If time is an issue then only a few weeks ago you had been planning for months a hunting trip with your brother but on the night an unexpected friend from Vanaheim comes over and spends the night at mine, and you then suddenly no longer plan to go on this hunting trip. Instead you came over also and we all had dinner together. You ended up spending the night on top this as well."

"The horses were not ready for such a journey." Loki offered.

"Yet the next day when he left you went also." Speki reminded him. Loki pursed his mouth to the side and she could see him grow annoyed at their talk. "I only tease Loki you must realise that."

The stubborn Prince just nodded his head so Speki wrapped her arms around his neck and drew close to him. Loki's hands circled her waist drawing them even closer together.

"I know I have been spending a lot of time of my thesis Loki and I apologise however you cannot complain that I do not give time to you. I make sure we spend time together every day and if we do not then I spend longer the next. I just know I am close to a breakthrough I can feel it."

"I know Speki I can see it in the way your eyes are alight when you talk about it." His left hand came up and the back of it brushed against her cheek before stroking her hair. "So what is my present for tomorrow?" Loki asked with his trademark smirk.

"Why do you require a present for tomorrow?" Speki asked. Loki looked at her raising his eyebrow. "Oh right I forgot it's your birthday isn't it? Hence the feast."

"Hence the feast." Loki repeated quietly with a smirk before he reached down and gently kissed Speki on the lips. His hand came to rest on her neck while the other held her at the waist with the thumb rubbing gentle circles. Speki's arms remained wrapped around his neck and they were there for several moments with their lips locked.

* * *

"Happy birthday Prince Loki." Speki said as she knelt in front of him with her fist placed across her heart. She looked up and caught Loki's eye and tried very hard not to laugh. She let a small smirk slip though before she bowed her head again.

"Speki please stand there is no reason for you to do this." Loki said to here. He was dressed in his full ceremonial armour with his horned helmet and all. He looked breathtakingly handsome even if he did somewhat resemble a cow with the horns. Speki to honour the occasion had not worn her usual dark blue dress but instead had gone for a deep green colour that matched the emeralds that were Loki's eyes.

It was long and draped to the floor hiding her boots as it clung to her body emphasising her curves and toned long legs. The dress had long sleeves and dipped down her chest but not low enough that Sigyn would find it appropriate to wear. Speki's hair had its full natural waviness and was pulled back by a simple black band. Her makeup was modest and she wore small diamonds for earrings.

"I am a guest your highness and a guest must bow to you before entering." Speki told him with teasing in her voice. Loki just rolled his eyes before holding his hand out to her which she took. He helped her off the floor and twirled in her the process.

"You look beautiful lady Speki. I think you should wear green more often." He told her with a smirk.

"And I think you should get rid of the cow helmet." Speki pointed out. "But that's not going to happen." She kissed him on the cheek before proceeding into the next room where all the guests that had arrived were mingling.

Loki didn't follow her as more guests were arriving and since it was his birthday they had to greet him before going inside. His mother and father greeted them also while Thor was in the room Speki had just entered talking to the guests.

They were soon called to dinner and Speki walked with Volstagg to the dining hall. She had been having a conversation with him about different spices for different dishes swapping cooking tips. As they entered they were told where to sit and Speki was not surprised she was on the head table next to Loki. She sat to the left of Loki while he sat to the left of Odin who sat in the middle.

The food was served and as conversation spread Loki leaned over to Speki and whispered in her ear. "You have been avoiding me all day Lady Speki."

"I have not." Speki said picking her goblet up and taking a sip of wine. Loki had taken off his golden helmet and his sleek jet black hair glistened in the golden light. "I have just chosen not to see you."

"You are yet to give me my present." Loki commented as he let out a small laugh at her words.

"Why do you think I did not want to see you all day?" Speki asked as she turned her body to face him.

"I have a few theories." Loki shrugged as he took a sip of wine before turning his body to face her.

"Well you will have to wait and see if your theories are correct." Speki told him before turning back to her plate and engaging with the person just in front of her as the table was T-shaped.

Loki could not talk to her for the rest of the meal and he was growing increasingly frustrated at what Speki was planning for him.

Soon the time came for the dancing and Loki led the first dance with his mother Frigga before his father cut in. Other couples started to join in and Loki spotted Speki straight away as she danced with a court's man Loki couldn't be bothered to learn the name of. Loki felt his blood boil though and his jaw tightened when he saw the way he was holding his Speki. His hand was at the small of her back and he leaned in to her often. Loki took some consolation in the fact that Speki looked rigid and uncomfortable. She tried to make as much distance as possible between the two of them without being rude. Loki quickly put a stop to the dancing though as he cut in. Without a word the man understood from the icy glare off Loki that he was to leave the situation.

Though Speki did not enjoy dancing she took Loki's hand anyway and began to dance with him across the floor.

"Do you know how infuriating it is to not know what you are planning?" Loki asked as he spoke into her ear causing a shiver up Speki's spine.

"I can only imagine." Speki whispered back into his.

"If you do not hurry dear Speki you will miss the chance to give it to me on my birthday." Loki told her.

"Who said I have got you anything?" Speki asked with a confused expression. Loki only spun her before pulling Speki close to him again.

"Speki I can see it in your eyes." He explained.

"How long do you assume you must remain here before you can leave without being noticed?" Speki asked.

"Whenever I want." Loki said and Speki realised he had danced them to the edge of the dance floor. "I have my little tricks."

Speki only smirked at the raven haired prince as his eyes were aglow with the magic he was about to perform. She took his hand and entwined it in her own to lead him off into the palace grounds. Neither spoke as Speki led him past the edge and into the forest with the full moons light decorating their path. Loki recognised it well and soon they reached the familiar meadow.

In the middle was a rug with a small woven basket next to it. Speki pulled Loki in further and motioned for him to sit next to her when she sat down. Loki sat down still unsure of what was going on.

Speki reached into the basket and pulled out two wine glasses followed by a bottle of wine. She poured one for herself and one for Loki and raised it to his before drinking.

"Happy birthday Loki." She chinked her glass with his before taking a sip then placing it to the side. Loki copied her action and both turned their bodies to face the other. "Loki my present to you is unique. Something no one else will give you and something no one else will receive."

"And what is that dear Speki?" He asked bringing a hand up to rest on her cheek.

"It is easier if I show you." Speki leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips. The kiss soon grew in passion and Loki found Speki straddling his hip. She began to unbuckle his upper body armour but Loki's hands grabbed hers and he pulled away from the kiss, eyes wide with what she was suggesting.

"Speki are you sure of this?" Loki asked.

"Loki I love you with every fibre of my being. I am not the sort of girl to be pressured into anything they were uncomfortable with. I am yours Loki." Speki reassured him and it made Loki's heart jump from the words leaving her lips.

"And I am yours Speki." Loki told her before he reached up and kissed her on the corner of her mouth before putting his lips to her ear. "This is a big commitment Speki one you cannot take back. Are you 100%?"

"110%" She said straight away and Loki gave out a small laugh before returning to looking her straight in the eye. "Loki I want you to be my first and my only."

"Are you suggesting you will not be my first?" Loki asked.

"From the rumours I heard of my absence you met many a lady that you could charm." Speki teased though inside it did make her stomach tighten in knots but not the good kind.

"You listen to the gossips of court Lady Speki?" Loki mocked. "I thought you above that."

"I am but when your sexual escapades fly around the court it is hard not to listen." Speki teased back.

Loki decided to sit up so Speki sat in his lap. Now face to face he cupped her face with his hands and his eyes searched hers. All teasing gone from his face. "Speki I have loved you from the moment you walked into the feast to celebrate the announcement of my mother's pregnancy of Balder and Hoder."

Speki remembered the feast well. The information explained the way Loki's eyes had widened as he saw her approach. The way he became flustered as she asked him to dance. Also the confusion in his eyes as they escaped to the meadow and he looked at her as if she was a different person. After that night he would inch closer to her being a lot more physical with their friendship. He also became more possessive of her than ever before with even more jealously if any boy expressed interest in her.

"No other woman in this realm or any of the others compare to the woman in front of me." Loki continued. "While you were gone, though many tried, I could never forget about you. As I recall I also made a promise that any female I wished to pursue with the intention of more than friendship that they must pass your approval otherwise-"

"Otherwise they are not worth your time." Speki finished for him remembering the encounter word for word.

"And seeing as you were in a different realm I could not attain your approval so could not see women in that way." Loki smirked causing Speki to smirk. "I think the woman I like now though passes your approval."

"So you have never..." Speki trailer off knowing Loki understood.

"No I have not." Loki told her.

"Good I do not like sharing things." Speki said with a smirk. Her face turned serious though as she placed her hands on the hands placed on her face. "Loki let this be my present to you."

There was a few moments pause before Loki gently brought his lips back to hers giving her the answer she wanted.


	16. Midgard

**I am sorry to say guys we are nearing the end. I have a few more chapters left but I am willing to put more in if you want. For those you have read the 7****th**** Avenger know what happens at the coronation. My idea was that instead of just copying and pasting it over or not using it, instead get the day from Loki's point of view. You may have noticed the last couple of chapters I've been experimenting with it and no one has told me that they don't like it. **

**Please tell me if you think I should re do those chapters and post them here. I also think my writing has become more developed as well and I'm much more confident in my fanfictions. **

**My mind is leaning towards this but I just want to see what you guys think.**

**Also you might get something in this one if you read the updated chapter 11 in the 7th Avenger, I always forgot to put it down in the original story but I always had this scenrio in my head ;)**

**Anyway enjoy.**

**Vex**

Speki was not a fan of being the centre of attention. Therefore she rather dreaded when her birthday would come around. The only person who made it worthwhile each year was always Loki. He understood that she did not like the attention so would find other ways to spend the day with her.

Even when Loki and Speki did not see eye to eye when they were young, Loki would pull a prank on her switching the attention from her to him. Speki believed him to be selfish but in fact Loki would do it on purpose to save Speki from the limelight. He could handle it and rather enjoyed it; it was why he pulled so many tricks.

Thor was always the favoured child. Loki took some notice of it but could really push it to the back of his mind when with Speki. She always looked to him and favoured him over his older brother. He was glad to have her share his concern over his brother's growing arrogance that no one else seemed to notice. The two years though when Speki was not on Asgard made Loki realise how truly favoured Thor was.

Without Speki there to make him smile and be his companion, he finally saw the looks Thor received and the ones he received. With Speki no longer occupying his time he became bored and when looked for tasks to help with he found Thor was given the better jobs while he the second. His own father too always looked at Thor in a way that Loki wished he would look at him. That was when Loki truly focused on his magic. He threw himself into his sorcery being the only thing he was the superior in to his brother.

Loki knew the gap was developing with him and his brother. When they were younger Loki could confide in Thor about anything for example when his feelings for Speki expanded from friendship he had told his older brother who gave him guidance and advice. Now though Loki would only deem things he would tell the warriors three, to Thor.

Speki noticed the slight change in Loki upon her return to Asgard. He seemed more distant and sought his parent's approval, mainly Odin's, much more than before.

All these thoughts had branched off from the pair's minds when talk of Speki's birthday had come up in conversation at lunch. Loki sat next to Speki with his arm draped over the back of her chair. They were sat with Thor opposite them in the middle of Volstagg and Hogun. Sif sat to the other side of Speki and Fandral sat next to Loki.

"All I am saying Lady Speki is that a celebration is in order." Fandral argued his case.

"I do not want one thank you though." Speki said.

"Come now Speki it will not be as bad as you think." Thor took Fandral's side.

"Thor I do not wish for a feast." Speki told him growing slightly angry. She had never had a feast before. Even on Vanaheim she kept it quiet only having a special dinner with her brothers. Last year when her birthday happened on Asgard she didn't have a feast then. Instead Loki took her deep into the Asgard forest for a day just to themselves. The year before that, just after she and Loki had started courting, all the group did was come together for an evening meal and Loki and she spent the day in the meadow reminiscing about past times.

"Lady Speki you are most stubborn." The older prince shook his head but had a smile on his face as he took a sip of wine.

"Brother you presume that Lady Speki will be able to attend a feast." Loki pointed out to the group and the attention was drawn to him.

"Care to explain brother?" Thor asked with teasing in his voice.

"I have made plans for tomorrow that would mean that Lady Speki here would not be able to take part in any feast thrown for her." Loki said giving no more information. The rest of the group turned to look at Speki who just shrugged her shoulders.

"The first I have heard of this as well." She told the group causing a small chuckle to ripple through it.

"Lady Speki." An unknown voice came from the door. All the heads at the table turned to look at the guard sent to deliver a message.

"Is it time already?" Speki asked.

"It is my lady." Sighing Speki stood up and Loki looked at her with a raised eye brow.

"I am to address the court about what Midgard has developed into and the worrying rate of pollution. Their planet is dying and they do not realise. Being the Midgard expert means that I have to present a case to them if we should intervene or not." Speki explained as she walked to the door. "Do not wait for me Loki I imagine this debate may take some time."

She left the room with the guard and headed to another room filled with hot headed Aesirs.

* * *

"Where are you taking me Loki?" Speki asked as she gripped Loki's hand. He had collected her at dawn and without any explanation had made her follow him as they rode to the caves hidden away in the mountains of Asgard. Soon they reached a cavern that was basked in candle light and Speki felt Loki stop. Speki looked to the side where clothes she recognised from her studies that of a Midgardian of this day and age would wear.

Speki looked at Loki with a confused face but Loki only gestured for her to put the clothes on. He had a glint in his eye but Speki went along with him anyway. She took her armour off and placed the trousers made of... a denim material she remembered that were called jeans. She next placed a plain white t-shirt on followed by a...what was it...oh yes, a black zip up jacket. No shoes were there for her so she remained wearing her boots under her trousers. She looked at Loki who was now also wearing the jean things with a dark green t-shirt and a black leather jacket.

Speki picked up Fear but Loki placed his hand on hers showing she did not need her weapon.

"Loki what is this? I cannot leave Fear here." She said.

"It will be safe you have my word." Loki said placing a hand over his heart.

"Loki please explain why we are dressed like this?" Speki said after she reluctantly put Fear back on the floor by her armour.

"We do not want to stick out." Loki told her simply.

"Stick out where?" Speki asked as Loki stepped closer to her.

"Guess?" Before Speki could though Loki had closed the gap between them and crushed his mouth on to hers. His hands came up holding her face to his and he summoned his magic. Speki did not feel it at first as she became occupied with the kiss but then her senses noticed the changed. It felt like she was travelling through the Bifrost but it was Loki pulling her.

Speki felt rain hit her face and a blast of cold air sparked her into action. She pulled back from Loki and her eyes grew wide at the surroundings No longer were they in a dark cave lit by candles but in a field that was on the outskirts of a town that didn't look Asgardian.

"Loki are we—"

"We are." Loki said not the least bit unfazed. A smirk was plastered on his lips as he watched Speki's reaction. She was in a dream.

"But how?" She asked.

"There is more than one way to travel between realms." Loki told her with mischief glinting in his emerald eyes.

"But your father has banned all travel to Midgard." Speki said shaking her head fearing for the trouble Loki would receive for his actions.

"I will deal with the consequences." Loki said shrugging. "You have been longing to visit this realm again though I do not see why." Loki wrinkled his nose slightly in disgust but Speki just playfully hit him in the chest.

"Loki you do not understand." Speki told him still not believing her eyes. "When we last came to this world it was raw but now it is growing and becoming something so much more. I still cannot believe you have done this for me."

"Actually I am a little selfish in my intentions." Loki admitted. Speki looked at him with a confused expression. He paused for a few moments before carrying on. "If you are happy then consequently I find that I, myself am happy. Therefore I do what I can for my own happiness."

Speki rolled her eyes at him while he gave her a playful smirk. She began to walk in the direction of the village nearby. Loki quickly joined her and entwined her hand with his own. As he did so he lifted it and kissed her hand gently brushing his lips over her knuckles before dropping both their hands and letting them swing as they walked.

"So where have you brought us Loki? Also why the long trek into the mountains?" Speki asked ideally.

"The point in the cave where we left was a weak point in the Asgard zone so to say. More like a crack that I could manipulate with my magic to travel between realms." Loki explained. "And as to where I am not sure myself."

"How did you discover this weak spot?"

"When you were away I found myself not enjoying the meadow so I needed to find a new place to work without distractions." Loki told her.

"Does Heimdall know of this weak spot?" Speki began to think of what may happen. "What if enemies of Asgard find this weakness also and can access the realm unnoticed? Can you imagine if, Odin forbid, a frost giant snuck in?"

"Heimdall does not know of it however I have placed enchantments on the cave so only I can enter and leave it. Dear Speki I would not risk the filth that is a frost giant being granted access to Asgard." Loki reassured her. They had nearly reached the edge of the field and were approaching a black tar surface with white lips dotted along the centre.

"Not all frost giants are monsters." Speki pointed out. "I mean some who want to destroy Asgard are but some are just simple citizens. Women and children. They probably view us as the monsters."

"Let us hope we never have to find out." Loki gave a small forced smile before helping Speki climb over a fence onto the black surface.

* * *

"Mortals are so strange." Loki stated as they walked along a small river eating a frozen treat of some kind. Ice-cream the woman in the shop had called it after Loki had magically made Midgardian currency appear out of thin air. They were approaching another road with a large beautiful building on the opposite bank. She had seen a large sheet of paper with _**CAMBRIDGE EVENING NEWS**_ plastered on the top and had deduced that Loki had taken her to Cambridge. "And they are tiny."

"Some are similar to our height." Speki pointed out before she erupted into laughter.

"What?" Loki asked confused.

"You have...you have..." She couldn't say it through in between her laughter. Instead she just pointed at his nose that had been dipped in his ice-cream. Loki still did not get it so she reached up with one finger and wiped his nose. "You really are useless."

"Take that back Lady Speki." Loki feigned offence.

"No because it is true." Speki teased. "You would be no where without your mediocre party tricks."

"I have had enough of these insults." Loki said throwing the last of his cold food to the floor. Speki saw where he was going and decided to run away from him, dropping her own snack in the process. Loki was too quick though and a moment later wrapped his arms around her waist picking her up off the floor.

"Put me down." Speki commanded pushing at his hands but they were securely fastened on.

"Do you retract what you said?" Loki asked. His temple pressing into her cheek as he leaned in to talk into her ear.

"Never." Speki said defiantly crossing her hands over her chest.

"I had a feeling you would say that." Loki murmured to himself. He began to drag her along in between her shrieks and laughter. Until a voice interrupted them.

"What the hell do you think you're doing with my wife?" A man behind Loki said. Both Gods immediately froze. Loki gently put her back on the floor so both could turn around to face the man. His voice was different to that of the locals maybe, like Asgard, he was from a different region so his dialect differed from those she and Loki had spoke to earlier.

When they turned around though the man's eyes widened in shock and then a deep red coated his face in embarrassment. This redness confused both the Prince and Speki as they had never seen this before.

"I'm sorry I thought you were—" The man began to back away holding his hands up in surrender. Speki cut him off though as she saw what was about to happen.

"That woman's about to get hit." Speki said looking behind the man at a woman that from a distance Speki could tell shared a similar hair colour to herself. The woman was coming out of the building and spotted the man next to Loki and Speki. This must be his wife she thought. However the poor mortal's ears could not pick up the sound of a motor vehicle heading straight towards her. By the sound of it Speki worked out that the distance between the bend and the woman would not be enough to stop the speeding driver from hitting her. Not wanting to see a death Speki sprang into action.

"Speki." Loki called after her before he followed. The man too was close at her heels. The woman looked confused as the three raced towards her but Speki did not stop.

She reached the mortal just in time to push her out of the way but not enough time to get out of the way herself. Instead the chariot of some kind hit her dead on and Speki was sent flying. She landed with a loud thud further back on the tarmac.

She heard feet rush towards her and then the cooling feeling of Loki's hand touching her neck checking for a pulse.

"Speki say something." Loki pleaded wanting to hear her voice.

"Ow." Speki groaned before opening her eyes and sitting up right. She gasped in pain though as she did and Loki's eyes flashed in panic. "A broken rib nothing more."

"This side?" Loki reached out and placed a hand on the left side of her chest. Speki nodded to confirm for Loki he had the right side. Muttering a small enchantment under his breath he healed the broken bone. "Better?"

"Much." Speki breathed. Loki then took Speki's face in his hands and gently turned it side to side assessing the damage. She had a few minor cuts which he assumed would be all over her body. There was a small bump developing on her forehead where she had made impact but nothing to worry over. He then looked at her hands that had small scrapes on them but nothing Speki couldn't handle. He helped her off the floor where she stood up and then let out another soft groan.

"Speki you are too kind for your own good some times." Loki uttered at her telling her off somehow.

"I was merely grazed. The poor woman would have been dead." Speki shrugged off his concern. Loki though did not reveal the information that he rather the mortal dead than see Speki hurt.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" The driver from the weird chariot that had hit her stumbled out of it and walked towards them panicked. Loki looked like he could have murdered him on the spot.

"I am fine no need to worry." Speki waved her hand in the air to dismiss him.

"It looked like you did more damage to my car than it did to you." The car driver said before stepping to the side and revealing a large dent where the 'car' had made impact with Speki. She was sure that a Midgard dweller would have easily died in the collision but being of Asgard she was made of stronger stuff. "I better go call the insurance company. Man, mum and dad are going to kill me!" The young man whined before retreating back to his chariot.

"Thank you." The man from earlier approached them next. This time though he was accompanied by the woman Speki had pushed out of the way. She could feel Loki tense when looking at her and Speki too was speechless.

It was as if the woman was Speki but she wasn't. She was maybe Speki ten years in the future and had a different parent. They could be called relatives though and Speki saw now why the man had mistaken her for his wife. The woman too looked taken aback before looking back to her husband. As she turned Speki saw a small bump on her stomach indicating that she was with child.

"I can see now why you mistook me for your wife." Speki said with a small smile.

"He what?" The woman asked. She too shared the accent the man possessed.

"Don't tell me you don't see it hon." The man argued. "I saw her from the back in an intimate position with this guy and I thought it was you."

"You are such a fool sometimes Greg." The woman rolled her eyes at the man before returning to look at Speki and Loki. "I cannot thank you enough for saving my life. And our daughters as well." The woman's hands protectively came around her stomach as she looked down to the bump. "I can't place your accent, where about are you from?"

"This language isn't our native tongue. We were taught it so therefore we picked up the accent of our teacher." Loki lied easily giving the mortals no reason to doubt him.

"Where are you from originally?" The woman asked with a confused expression.

"Scandinavia." Speki said remembering her last visit to this world.

"This is Greg and I'm Sarah." The woman said with a warm smile and Speki was taken aback to the first few moments of her life looking back into the eyes of a woman she would never speak to. Her throat bulged as Speki began to fight tears. Loki could feel her discomfort and wrapped his arm around her waist and giving her a slight squeeze. Enough to comfort her.

"Speki isn't it?" The man asked copying Loki's action and wrapping an arm around his wife.

"Speki? As in the Norse God?" The woman asked.

"Exactly like that." Speki said with a nod knowing that they believed her and Loki to be no more than myths.

"Is it short for something? Sandra maybe?" The woman asked. "Samantha?"

"Samantha." Speki said taking the last name she presented knowing how unusual the name Speki was to the mortal. "Speki is short for Samantha. And this is Luke." She had read this name somewhere before in her books and the reaction of both Midgardians proved that the name was not unusual. Loki raised an eyebrow at her hiding his smirk but went along with it anyway.

"Jesus you took one hell of a hit. Do you need to go see a doctor or anything?" The man asked worried again when he saw the damage to the chariot.

"I am perfectly fine thank you." Speki reassured them.

"Samantha we don't know how to thank you." Greg shook his head words escaping his mouth.

"I do." Sarah said with a small smile. "I've always liked the name Samantha haven't you Greg?"

"I have actually." Greg smiled back knowing where his wife's line of thought led.

Speki and Loki exchanged quick glances with no idea to what the woman was thinking.

"Mrs Jennings." A voice from the building the woman had just left called after them. All the group turned to look at the voice that belonged to an older gentleman. "You didn't fill out one of the forms just some signatures are needed."

"Oh I'm sorry." She called back before turning around to Speki and Loki. "Thank you so much again. Anytime you back here just look me up. I think I might just have snagged the job." She gave Speki a wink before rushing back inside this time with her husband in toe. He gave a small nod to them before following.

"That was odd." Speki mused.

"It was indeed." Loki was distracted though as a new image raced around in his head.

* * *

"Loki you have been thinking something strange since the encounter with the mortal pair. What troubles you?" Speki asked.

The pair had shortly returned back to Asgard after the incident. Because of the different ways time flowed in Asgard and in Midgard, the day they had spent there had equalled an hour on the realm eternal. With the day still to spend as their own they had remained in the cave just enjoying one another. They had changed back into their armour but it did not stay on for long and now Speki lay in Loki's arms under the cover of blankets Loki had laid out in the cave before they left. Her head lay on his bare chest tracing circles with her finger while Loki ideally played with her hair and the other arm wrapped around her protectively. His hand rested on her arm where his thumb gently rubbed circles on to her bare skin.

"Have you ever thought of having children Lady Speki?" Loki asked rather bluntly. Speki was taken aback by his question but quickly regained her composure.

"Maybe one day. I do rather like the idea of having children but not today or in my near future." Speki admitted.

"Why so?" Loki asked.

"One I do not think myself ready for that commitment." Speki answered truthfully.

"I believe you are." Loki said quietly.

"And secondly because we are out of wedlock." Speki was quiet a moment before she realised what she said. She shot up to look Loki in the eye. "Not that I think we should get married...well I think we should...I would like to...not right now though...I mean a couple of years...or maybe sooner...I—"

Loki silenced her with a kiss as he reached up placing both hands in the side of face. Speki let the kiss relax her. Loki pulled away and rested his forehead on hers.

"I understand Lady Speki." He whispered. He kissed her forehead before sitting back down and pulling her back into his arms. "Besides we have done much worse out of wedlock." A mischievous grin spread across his face and Speki knew if she was a mortal her face would be red.

"It's not the same." Speki said. They lay in silence for a few more moments before she asked Loki her question. "Have you thought of having children?"

"I think Frigga would disown me if I did not give her a grandchild." He said causing Speki to laugh lightly.

"You did not answer my question."

"I did not until today." Loki told her. Speki nodded knowing that was all she was going to get out of him. "You do realise though my mother has already started to plan a wedding for us?"

"I have heard rumours but I do not care for them." Speki shrugged.

"We have been courting for 2 years now maybe we should care." Loki almost muttered to himself but Speki could hear it.

"Not today though." Speki said as she straddled Loki's hips. "Today is just you and me. I never did say thank you for the trip."

"I told you it was for my own selfish reasons." Loki shrugged.

"Nevertheless," Speki said with a small smile. "Thank you."

"I have not finished yet." With a wave of his hand a necklace appeared on Speki where the pendant was a small sapphire that would match the earrings her father gave her so long ago. This time Speki thanked him by planting her lips to his and the two became occupied once more.

* * *

All talk of marriage and children was forgotten between the pair after the encounter however the very next day Loki decided to carry around a small velvet box with him wherever he went. Inside a ring that was made of two snakes entangled with a small emerald on top. Speki's favourite stone. He carried this around with him in case the opportune moment ever arose knowing full well that when he thought of children and marriage, he thought of only one person.

Speki.


	17. Something Wrong

**Okay guys here's the plan:**

**Finish the 7****th**** Child which, including this chapter, means there are 5 chapters left.**

**Write another one shot concerning Samantha and the Avengers**

**Write my other Loki/OC story and in between that and the sequel I have planned for it, I will write the Captain America/OC story. Sound good?**

**Both my new stories won't be as long as these at a max 15 chapters each but I'm planning on about 10 for each one. Any way just a warning that school starts soon for me again meaning I have homework to do before it and I will have less time to update fanfictions. You have probably already noticed I have updated less with this story and that's because of different reasons. However during a school week I'm lucky if I have one free night a week however I will try and update whenever I can.**

**Also edited the first 2 chapters of the 7****th**** Avenger. Nothing big just that she was always wearing her armour and I've changed what her last word was only slightly. However you'll see that when we reach the coronation in this story :) **

**Right enough rambling. Enjoy, extra long chapter for you folks!**

**Vex**

Speki twirled Fear in her hands. She was anxious.

"Lady Speki please calm down you panic too much." Fandral said trying to sooth her as he sat on the opposite side of the room staring at her.

"I am sorry but because I am not allowed to train I must exude my worry another way." Speki tried to explain. Speaking of the injury she had sustained she reached into the little satchel she had taken to carrying around with her. She downed a small bottle of potion that was helping mend her leg. The bittersweet taste it left behind was actually beginning to grow on Speki the more she consumed. The healer had ordered a small bottle twice a day until the healer deemed it necessary that the injury had healed meaning Speki was regularly visiting the infirmary to gather her medicine and check in with the healer. One at sunset and one at sunrise.

The sun was a distant glow in the distance as it finished yet another day and Loki along with the royal family were still yet to return.

"Speki you are making me feel anxious." Volstagg said as he sat down to eat another wild boar.

"Yet you've still managed to consume more than your fair share at meals." Speki said smirking at the red headed warrior.

"You release stress through training myself I do it through comfort eating." Volstagg defended himself. To emphasis his point he took a larger than needed bite from the boar's leg. Speki just shook her head laughing lightly.

"See that is better." Fandral pointed out. "A smile has graced her lips." Speki rolled her eyes at him before she walked out onto the balcony overlooking the great kingdom. As she walked she limped using a small staff to help her walk.

Off in the distance stood the mighty Bifrost looking out into a vast sea of space. Asgard was aglow in the falling sun and soon night would be upon them. Speki sheathed Fear in her armour before resting her elbows on the balcony staring into the skies.

After many years of speculation the few sorcerers in the land stepped forward and explain the vision of Ragnarök that had plagued them. They told Odin how Balder's death would trigger the beginning of it. Many were wary of this claim but after discussing the matter with Loki, the All-Father took it seriously. Loki had took particular pride in being the person Odin had turned too. Not Thor or any of the court's men but Loki.

Odin had made the decision that Balder needed to be protected so had taken the royal family with him to a realm where others could only guess. Some suggested it was a trick and that they were actually in Valhalla while others believed them to have travelled to the elves for help. Any where they had gone with the intention of casting a spell over Balder leaving him out of harm of anything making him invincible. A list had been compiled of all the known elements to stop anything that could hurt him.

Speki had helped Loki along with his mother make the list and when double checking she brought something to light.

"We have missed mistletoe." Speki had told the two as she went over it one final time as they sat in the palace library, books scattered around them.

"Mistletoe will not my harm my son." Frigga had reassured them.

"It is not hard to find my lady." Speki then told her. "I know the mortals on Midgard are celebrating a holiday which it has a heavy involvement in. I could easily retrieve some for the spell."

"Odin had forbidden travel to that realm. It is fine as we do not have it here on Asgard so as long as we keep Balder away from Midgard I believe we will be fine." Frigga gave her a warm smile placing her hand over hers before they returned to their work.

Thinking of Midgard reminded Speki of only a few months ago she and Loki had walked along that realm's surface hand in hand. Her thoughts seemed to drift back to the mortal couple they had met and she wondered what they had meant by liking the name Samantha. She was often tempted to ask Heimdall if he saw them but knew she could not. Loki had concealed them to hide them from Heimdall so no one knew of their little trip. To ask Heimdall about the pair specifically would raise suspicion

A spark in the distance pulled Speki out of her thoughts as she saw the Bifrost come alive. She did not waste any time before limping back into the room to inform the others of what she had seen.

Fandral went to gather Sif and Hogan as they trained while Speki and Volstagg prepared themselves. It would take too long to prepare the horses to ride out and meet them so instead they stood on the steps that led to the royal door so to say. It was the entrance the royal family would use when they left the palace on diplomatic and public trips like this. Speki had not been the only one to see the Bifrost in the night sky as the late working court's men came to line the steps too and outside the palace gates the streets began to fill up with citizens of Asgard hoping to catch a glance at the royal family.

Soon Sif, Fandral and Hogun joined her and Volstagg. Speki could feel herself smiling in anticipation at the chance of seeing Loki again. They had been gone for just over a week now which normally would not have worried Speki if had not been the fact that it should have only taken them one or two days. Three at the most.

The sound of a crowd cheering in the distance alerted them that the royal family was making their way to the palace. Though they had taken a few guards with them herself, Sif and the warriors three had been left behind. Odin reasoned it was that Asgard would be weak with their absence so having them there would stop any potential threats. Loki had not liked it wanting either to Speki to go with them or for him to remain. However both knew it impossible as Loki needed to be there to perform the spell while Speki had to remain in Asgard to help run the court like Odin asked her to.

The cheering got louder and Speki could make out the figures of the group heading towards the palace. One figure stood out to her as they rode his raven hair unmistakeable in the crowd.

Soon the group had reached the palace. Odin and Frigga were the first to dismount from their horses as they walked hand in hand back into the palace. They gave a small wave to the crowd before walking in. Next came the two younger Princes. Balder supported Hoder as he guided him inside with a new glow about him. The boys were approaching their mid teens and even with the threat of his death Balder did not let it affect him.

Thor followed with Loki by his side. Both searched the crowd for their group of friends and their eyes quickly found them. All their faces lit up. Both princes quickly made their way towards them neither one releasing their smile. A flash of concern crossed Loki's eyes as he studied Speki and looked at how she leaned on the cane for support.

Once they made it over Thor clapped his hand on the back of Volstagg's shoulder before motioning them into the palace.

"My friends it is good to see you." He smiled a wide smile before walking in with them. Speki stayed though and looked at Loki. Loki looked at her.

"Prince Loki." Speki bowed slightly placing her fist over her heart.

"Lady Speki." Loki said with a sly grin as he took her hand and lightly brushed his lips over her knuckles. Holding out his arm Speki took it as he escorted her inside. The corridor was busy with people returning to work.

"I assume you must meet with Odin." Speki said slightly disappointed.

"Actually my father has given us this time to relax and we shall discuss business in the morning." Loki told her.

"And how would you like to relax?" Speki asked with a grin.

"I believe you can imagine." Loki said with a glint of mischief in his eye. He quickly grabbed her hand in his and led her through a maze of corridors he had learned to navigate so well before arriving at his room. Once inside and in private, Loki enveloped Speki in an embrace.

"You were gone longer than expected." Speki said into the crook of his neck as her temple pressed against his cheek.

"Indeed a problem with Hel nothing serious." Loki said as he placed a gentle kiss on her temple.

"Hel?" Speki asked worried as she leaned back to look Loki in the eye. "I thought you banned in that realm."

"And you know what the problem was then." Loki said. "Father reasoned with Hel though and she allowed us access. To stop a soul from dying you need to go to where souls are kept."

"You did not go to Valhalla?" Speki asked confused.

"All souls belong to Hel and it is up to her whether she releases them or not." Loki explained.

"Well I am glad you are safe." Speki said looking into his emerald eyes.

"I am glad to have you back in my arms." Loki said back. The small box in his dresser seemed to call out to him. The first time it had left his body since he got it as he feared that he may lose it on their travels. He ignored it though telling him the time was not right. He pulled out of the embrace to sit down on the edge of his bed pulling Speki into his lap and cradling her body against his. "Now do I need to ask about why you are limping so and carry a walking stick around with you or are you going to explain?"

"A training mishap 5 days after you left." Speki sighed surprised he had resisted this long in asking her about it. Loki raised his eyebrow at her as a nudge to continue. "I became distracting thinking I saw the Bifrost when it was just a flash of light. Fandral went to stab expecting me to block him but of course I did not. Because I twisted though to look out the window I did more damage meaning my muscle was torn. And as for a matter of fact it is not a walking stick but a sceptre to help me walk."

"Could the healers not cure you?" Loki asked with a confused face as his finger and eyes trailed across the damaged leg.

"They said all they could do was supply me with a pain relief potion and wait until the muscle had healed." Speki shrugged relishing in the feel of his finger as it ran along her leg.

"Strange." Loki muttered.

"It was an apprentice healer." Speki explained.

"What?" Loki seemed somewhat shocked and inside was outraged that his Speki was not given the best healer the palace had to offer instead she had to settle for a mewling apprentice.

"All the other healers were busy. The pain relief does work and now I have this healer I see no reason to change them."

"May I see the pain relief?" Loki asked.

"I am afraid I have finished them for today but you can return with me tomorrow when I receive my new supply and she checks my leg." Speki suggested.

"There will be no need for you to return tomorrow I can heal you now." Loki shrugged but Speki pushed his hand away and an unfamiliar look crossed her eyes.

"I was told not mix it with magic now I have started this course of treatment." Speki said almost robotically. As quickly as it had happened though the look and sound to her voice disappeared. Loki regarded her suspiciously. "What?"

"Are you feeling alright?" Loki asked cautiously.

"I am fine." Speki said confused at his question. Not feeling comfortable with his staring she decided to change topics. "Now what did you have in mind to relax?"

Loki did not answer instead he brought his lips to hers tracing his finger from her cheek and down to her knee. He felt her smirk against his lips before pulling back and resting her forehead against his.

"No need to answer I believe I can guess." Speki said smirking before putting her lips back to his. Loki twisted their bodies so when he pushed her back on to the bed he was on top of her, their lips never leaving each others.

Loki was glad to be back.

* * *

Loki awoke to find Speki wrapped in his arms with her cool breath hitting his bare chest as her head rested there. He reached one hand up and with it stroked Speki's hair placing a few strands behind her ear.

"Good morning." Speki said not opening her eyes but a small smile graced her lips.

"A good morning it is indeed." Loki said reaching down and placing a kiss on her forehead. She always smelled like new books and it was a scent that intoxicated him.

"I guess I must return home before the palace awakes." Speki said as she opened her eyes and sat up.

"There is no need." Loki remained lying down and his long fingers traced circles over her back. "Stay here with me."

"Loki imagine the looks I will receive leaving your room." Speki said not at all like her. She did not care what the court thought of her. Confusion crossed Loki's eyes before he hid it again. He leaned up and placed a kiss where her shoulder met her neck.

"Stay." He whispered against her skin. She could feel her will leaving her as she slowly sunk back into Loki's arms. She did not kiss him though instead she was silent as she went back to sleep. Strange Loki thought, Speki is acting most unlike herself.

* * *

"So today Lady Speki how would you like to spend the day with-" Loki began but was cut off by Speki.

"Lady Sigyn." Speki called out to the woman walking with her back to them. Speki left Loki's side to go talk to the blonde and Loki was becoming more confused by the second. They had just left the announcement his father had given to the court retelling their successful mission in granting Balder with impenetrable skin. He had planned to then spend the rest of the day with Speki after being apart however he was cut off before he could ask.

Loki slowly approached the woman as they talked and if he wasn't mistaken, laughter resonated between them.

"All is forgiven Lady Speki I knew you meant no harm." Sigyn said laughing lightly and Loki saw Speki looked relieved.

"You do not know how big a weight has been lifted off my shoulders with you saying that." Speki said.

"Prince Loki." Sigyn looked at him and bowed slightly but she could see her eyes hungrily eating him up. How he ever kissed the girl was beyond him and if he could go back to his younger self he would do everything in his path to stop him from doing it.

"Sigyn has graciously accepted my apology for hurting her the other day." Speki said mistaking his confused face at what the two chatting were chatting about not at why she wanted to talk to Sigyn who, knowing Speki like he did, would avoid her at all costs. "You see in my anger and pain of my injury, Sigyn helping in the healing ward got on the end of one of my stray thoughts."

"My head is fine though mentally I was quite frightened when launched 10feet in the air." Sigyn laughed nervously.

"My apologises again." Speki said with an air of embarrassment about her.

"It's not the first time." Sigyn reminded her.

"Oh now I feel awful about that too." Speki said with a sigh bringing her hands up to cover her face. Loki was getting more lost by the second.

"How about you make it up to me by looking over the designs I was talking to you about the other day." Sigyn suggested.

"I would love to when did you have in mind?" Speki asked.

"Now." Sigyn said but then looked at Loki. "Unless you two—"

"Actually-" Loki began to say but was once more cut off by Speki.

"No we have no plans. Loki will not mind me going." Speki turned to look at Loki expecting his input.

"Did you not require seeing the healer today?" Loki inquired.

"I can go with Sigyn." Speki shrugged him off and Loki felt himself becoming increasingly angry. He had wanted to see what this person was giving Speki that she could no longer have magic help her.

"Well enjoy your day together." Loki said with his jaw clenching. He turned away from them hoping to go to the training room and release some anger.

"Do not mind him he is always angry." Speki explained to Sigyn but Loki heard as he walked away. "Mainly it happens with Thor but sometimes at little things as well."

Loki was definitely in need of anger relief today.

* * *

Loki did not see Speki the rest of the day and nearly missed her the day after as well. He had been leaving the library carrying some new books to read back to his room. As he walked the corridor though he heard the sound of giggling coming from behind him. He instantly recognised that of Sigyn but the second voice was new to him yet strangely familiar. Knowing that Sigyn was the last to see Speki Loki decided he would have to talk to the girl. He would not do it if he was not worried for Speki. She had missed training earlier which was most unlike herself. Whenever she had missed training in the past it would be because she was with him.

When Loki turned around he caught sight of Sigyn and her friend turning the corridor. Deciding to get his answers he followed the pair. He could call out to the two but he could not be bothered with that. He was a Prince of Asgard and as such he would not shout like a commoner to catch someone's attention. Sigyn and the other woman, who Loki was starting to recognise more and more by the minute, passed by an open door. As Loki passed it though the doorway was filled by Thor and Sif looking more confused than he was.

"Was that-?" Thor asked but Sif answered him before he finished.

"I believe it was." Sif said with an air of disbelief.

"With Sigyn?" Thor asked another question as he eyes widened slightly in surprise. Sif only nodded in reply.

"Who is with Sigyn brother?" Loki asked himself. He had come to a halt by his brother but all three's eyes were still locked onto the pair in front as they went through a door, their dresses swishing slightly in the movement.

"If I am not mistaken which I believe I am." Thor said with a slight shake of his head. "It was Lady Speki you accompanied Sigyn."

Loki did not reveal any emotion on his face instead he kept himself composed as he proceeded to the room the pair had just entered. Sif and Thor close at his heels.

When they walked into the room they did not expect Sigyn and Speki to be sat in a corner giggling to themselves as they talked in hushed tones. Loki became angry at himself for not seeing it was her sooner. However she so rarely dressed that way that the thought never crossed his mind that it could be Speki. A new anger surged in him though that Speki had not sought him out this morning. The giggling stopped when Loki approached but he could see they were trying to hold it in.

"Lady Speki, Lady Sigyn." Loki said giving a small bow. "Lady Speki I require a word if that is not too much to ask."

"If you must." Speki said with an eye roll. She then turned her attention to Sigyn as she stood up. "I told you he would not wait until later." The comment caused the two to laugh once more much to his displeasure. Loki's jaw clenched as he grabbed Speki by the arm and pulled her to a corner away from Sigyn.

"Do not touch me like that." Speki warned shaking her arm out of his grasp. Loki was shocked. He had not been forceful and he had not hurt her. In fact he had done it many times before to help her avoid something and she had never recoiled from his touch like this.

"Speki where have you been?" Loki asked keeping his voice calm.

"With Lady Sigyn." Speki shrugged.

"Something is most wrong with you." Loki muttered.

"What do you mean?" Speki asked with a voice rising with anger.

"First off you are wearing a dress, something you have protested wearing ever since I have known you." Loki pointed out trying to keep their voices from growing louder.

"People change." Speki defended.

"And you talk to Sigyn like you have been friends for many years when in fact you cannot stand one another." Loki carried on.

"What is your point Loki?"

"My point is that something is not right with you." Loki told her but then confusion crossed his eyes. "You are not limping today."

"The healer cured me." Speki said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"All of a sudden? Does that not sound suspicious?" Loki inquired.

"I do not have time for your games Loki." Speki said.

"You have always made time in the past." Loki insisted. "What has happened to you?"

"Nothing has happened."

"Speki something is wrong."

"Yes you are right." Speki said quietly taking Loki off guard. "This courtship is."

"What?" Loki breathed not believing his ears.

"This courtship is wrong." Speki repeated. "If you believe there is something wrong with me then you do not like me for who I am."

"Speki I never-"

"You are just a sad lonely little boy who graves the attention of his father knowing he will always be known as a mischief maker." Speki spat each insult hurting Loki more than the last. "I do not want to be associated with such a thing nor would any woman that I can think of."

"Speki-"

"In fact I believe it best if we stop interaction between us all together." Speki's eyes were hard with no room for persuasion. Loki's silver tongue turned to lead as he worked hard to keep his face impassive when inside he was broken.

"Fine then." Loki hissed. "If that is you wish."

"It is." Speki kept her head held high. Loki just nodded as he, for the first time in a long time, did not trust his tongue. "Now excuse me but I am to tutor Balder."

Speki swept out of the room without even a glance back.

"I am sorry Loki but maybe it was meant to be." Sigyn said as she stood up. It took all Loki's restraint not to hit her where she stood. She gave him the most unconvincing sympathetic look he had seen in a while before following Speki. Only then did Loki become aware of the other two in the room.

"Something is strange with Speki." Sif commented avoiding Loki's glare.

"Loki-"

"Do not Thor." Loki warned wanting no words of sympathy. Instead Loki stormed from the room to bury himself in training and in magic avoiding the heart ache he felt.

* * *

"Mother and Father worry Loki." Thor said as he watched his younger brother hurl dagger after dagger into the dummy.

"Whatever for?" Loki asked out of breath.

"For you." Thor explained as he entered the room while Loki collected his daggers. He stood the opposite side of the table as the raven haired prince lay his equipment out on the table choosing his next weapon to practice with. "You have done nothing but train and bury yourself in your books refusing to talk to any other."

Loki ignored him before deciding to work on his magic instead. He took his place in front of the dummy sending shots of powerful energy towards it.

"Loki I cannot even try to understand-"

"Then do not." Loki snapped at him.

"What you are feeling." Thor continued ignoring the interruption. "We all believe though that something is wrong with Lady Speki."

"Why do you think that then brother?" Loki asked with his attention still drawn to the dummy.

"Little things in the way her personality changed over the past couple of days. Sif and the warriors three noticed it in our absence." Thor explained. "However the real give away was her interaction with you."

"She said her mind Thor."

"Loki something must be seriously wrong with Lady Speki if she would treat you in such a way. Even in your younger years when you did not get along she never hurt you like this. She has never hurt anyone like this before."

"There is always a first time for everything Thor." Loki laughed with humour.

"But not like this where you and she are concerned." Thor said causing Loki to stop and turn his full concentration to the oldest Prince of Asgard. Green meeting blue.

"What would you have me do?"

"Go talk to her." Loki scoffed at his idea however Thor was persistent. "Loki she has been missing since she left the palace. Balder too." At this Loki's head snapped up to meet Thor's.

"Balder?"

"Balder went for a lesson with Lady Speki and neither has been heard of the past two days. Father and Mother grow anxious and if he has not returned by tonight they will send the guards to search for him." Thor told him. "Speki's house will be the first place they will travel to."

Loki nodded as he walked towards the door. He stopped in the doorway but did not look around. "Thank you."

"My little brother was in pain that I could not stand to watch." Thor shrugged and Loki turned to look at him. "Loki I am not a fool to see how we have grown apart these last few years. Always remember though that I am your brother and will love you no matter what."

"Do not expect a kiss now brother." Loki smirked at him and Thor returned it with his own bark of laughter before Loki left the room.

* * *

"Speki open this door." Loki pounded his fists on the door. He knew that Speki did not have any servants so she would have to answer if herself. He saw her horse in the stables knowing that she was here. He also saw Balder's as well which did not bode well.

He had been stood there for the past few minutes and was still yet to receive a reply. Growing tired of waiting Loki cast a small spell to open the door. When he walked inside he immediately felt magic had been used in the house.

Worrying for Speki's safety he took the stairs two at a time as the trail of magic led him to her room. He pushed the door open to find Speki curled up into a ball on her bed. She was covered in sweat yet shaking as if she was freezing. Her face was contorted in pain as she withered slightly. Loki saw a few small bottles by her bedside, this must be her medicine he thought.

He picked one up and as he smelt the edge he immediately knew that this potion had done more damage than good.

Working quickly he rushed to her side and knelt by the bed.

"Speki you need to wake up now." Loki told her shaking her slightly. His hand went to her forehead telling him how bad her fever was. He swept a few stray stands of hair behind her ear before shaking her again. "Speki wake up."

He heard a soft moan escape her lips as her eyes fluttered open. She looked at Loki confusion crossing her face.

"Loki?" Her voice was harsh and dry. "When did you get back?"

"What do you mean?" Loki asked suspiciously. "I returned 5 days ago."

"5 days ago you left." Speki said shaking her head slightly trying to wrap her mind around it.

"Speki what is that last you remember?"

Speki's brain was muddled a feeling she did not like. As she thought hard though only one memory came to the surface. With a gasp her eyes went wide and fear overcame her body. With both hands Loki grabbed her face making her look at him.

"Speki what do you remember?"

"Balder is dead."


	18. Obsession

**I cannot believe I have not updated for nearly 2 weeks :o please forgive me.**

**Long chapter to make up for it enjoy.**

**Vex**

"What?" Loki asked not believing his ears.

"Balder is dead." Speki whispered seeing that one image of Balder lying on the floor never to move again. She could do nothing but cry, all emotions laid bare to see. Loki instinctively pulled her into his chest, wrapping his arms around her. All words said before forgotten the only thing that mattered was Speki upset and in pain.

The only sound in the room was that if Speki's muffled sobs into Loki's chest accompanied by the occasional comforting sound that escaped Loki's lips.

However Loki could not ignore the matter anymore. His brother was dead.

"Speki listen to me." Loki's voice was soft yet demanding as he pulled back to look Speki in the eye. "What else do you remember?"

Loki's hands were firmly placed on her shoulder while Speki's own hands wiped the tears from her face.

"I remember...I remember..." But Speki could not. The only image her mind could produce was that of Balder's lifeless eyes.

Loki sensing Speki's confusion tried to help. "Speki do you remember my leaving?" Speki nodded to answer his question. "Do you remember your accident at training?" Once again Speki nodded. The next question would answer his suspicions. "Do you remember anything after you took the medicine given to you?"

Speki paused trying to recall any image after taking a sip from a little blue bottle but she could not. She just looked at Loki and the answer was there in her eyes.

Loki's hands clenched into fists, anger surging through his veins. That medicine was hemlock, wolfsbane and Herstein, a rare plant that grew in the mountains of Asgard. Together they formed a poison that would render the drinker's mind helpless. Their mind unable to defend itself would be overpowered and controlled. He had smelt that Speki had received a higher concentration than safe. The attacker would have known her mind would be stronger than most not mention the protection her mind has from being a God.

The poison effects would not last long though requiring it to be taken regularly, like Speki was ordered to with her medicine. After a while the poison would build up thickening the drinker's blood to produce a slow and agonising death.

Loki worked out that just a few more days at the rate Speki was drinking, she would have been as good as dead. Though by the look of Speki she must have stopped the last time she saw him. She was suffering from withdrawal symptoms but seemed to over the worst of it.

"Speki I need-"

"Loki I cannot." Speki interrupted him but then Loki cut her off.

"I know you cannot right now but I am going to help you." Loki looked into her eyes as Speki gave a slight nod giving her consent.

Placing both hands on her face Loki rested his forehead on hers puttering their faces mere inches apart. Speki could feel his cool breath on her cheek relaxing her while Loki's sense of smell was overpowered with the smell of new book. Speki heard Loki mutter a few words under his breath before the surge of magic raced through her.

Automatically both sets of eyes closed and Speki's hands came up and clasped onto Loki's.

The pair watched as Speki was nursed in the healing room while Sif and the warriors three inquired into her well being. The memories progressed to watch as Speki became bored sat around awaiting Loki's return. Quickly though Loki joined the memories.

The silver tongue prince found it strangely fascinating to watch Speki's memories of him. They viewed it from her perspective and Loki truly saw how Speki only looked to him. No one else in the room mattered to her if Loki was present.

Normally Loki would have been overjoyed to see this affection but he could not enjoy it at that moment in time. Instead he focused in on the voice at the back of her memories. The one giving her instructions. Loki worked hard to single the voice out ignoring the memories.

Speki suddenly pulled back breaking the connection. Confused Loki went to touch her cheek but Speki pulled away from his touch.

"Speki?"

"How are you still here?" She asked.

"I do not understand."

"After all I have said you are still here." Speki elaborated. "Loki I am truly sorry for what I have said. I cannot believe those hideous words passed my lips."

Speki had watched the memories growing increasingly frustrated at herself. More so embarrassed when she had left Loki to spend time with Sigyn of all people. However she could not bear to watch anymore after they watched the scene where her lips had no mercy. She had pulled away from Loki knowing she did not deserve his comfort..

"Speki-"

"I understand if you never want to see me again."

"Speki I will always want to see you." Loki counted but Speki ignored him and continued.

"Why would you want to after all I have said? I do not deserve your kindness." She avoided his gaze looking at anything but those emerald eyes. Try as she might Loki had other ideas.

She felt his weight on the bed as he sat down next to her before taking her face back in his hands.

"Speki you deserve the world." Loki told her. "Not only Asgard but the whole of the nine realms and anything beyond and between it. You were not in control when those words were said."

"I meant it though." Speki said quietly. "At the time I meant it."

"At the time another controlled your thoughts." Loki reassured her. His thumb gently caressed her cheek. "Another who I will see brought to justice and punished for their actions."

"Loki-" But he would hear no more so he silenced her with a kiss. It was quick and gentle but enough for Speki to know Loki forgave her and Loki to know Speki was still his.

"Speki we need-"

"I know." Speki put her forehead against his again and closed her eyes ready to witness what happened next. Saying those few words again the pair was thrust back into Speki's memories.

Now that he did not know what happened next Loki focused on the memories helping Speki piece her mind back together.

After leaving Loki Speki had proceeded to find Balder in the library where he waited for her. However the voice in the back of her mind had other ideas. Instead of the lesson taking place in the library like usual, Speki insisted that it be held at her home. Balder eager to see what Speki could teach him at her dwelling quickly snapped up at the offer.

Sigyn had joined them then wanting to accompany them but Speki had brushed her off.

Once back at Speki's dwelling Speki, controlled by the voice in her head, had led Balder to the forest at the back of her land. In there the lesson proceeded as normal it was as if Speki was herself again.

Then Speki went blank.

Both tried hard searching for the memory but it never appeared. Instead the blackness was replaced by Speki holding a bow as Balder lay on the floor with an arrow lay embedded in his chest.

Speki tried to help him but when she reached Balder he was already dead, the arrow had killed him instantly. Pulling the arrow from his chest she discovered that it had been lined with mistletoe oil.

Panicked and scared Speki fled. In the process dropping the remaining medicine she had been ordered to take. Though she had healed she had still been ordered to take the medicine for a few more days. Speki had run straight to her chamber there she had curled up on her bed.

The next memories were difficult to watch as the pair watched Speki deal with the withdrawal symptoms. Speki slipped in and out of consciousness. When awake she would rush to the lavatory to vomit violently. There she washed the blood from her hands.

At times she had cried out while others she merely whimpered having no more energy to do anything else. She had not eaten and her intake of water was little, only drinking it to relieve herself of the taste of sick that lingers in one's mouth after throwing up.

Her memories quickly caught up to when Loki had found her so both pulled away, Loki's hands falling from her face. Several minutes of silence followed as both tried to understand what they had just witnessed.

"What have I done?" Speki asked softly.

"You have done nothing." Loki was quiet also taking in the death of his brother. Though he had not been close to Balder scared of what the future held, he was still his brother. The grief he felt was overpowering but he still refused to believe Speki was to blame.

"I have killed Balder Loki." Speki's voice was harsh, the dead prince's name chocking on her lips.

"We do not know that." Loki told her.

"Loki-"

"We did not see you pull that arrow." Loki reminded her. "You also have had your memory stolen, purposefully taken from your mind at that exact point. Does that not seem suspicious to you?"

"Loki I know you are trying to protect me but-"Speki shook her head not looking him in the eye.

"But what Speki?" Loki asked taking her hands in his.

"I have killed him." A tear fell down Speki's cheek which Loki's thumb came up and swept away.

Suddenly a loud knock was heard on the doors to her house with Thor's voice loudly calling. "Lady Speki please open the door." If he was here addressing her in that tone then that meant the palace guards would be here as well. Not to mention the warriors three and Lady Sif.

"Sir we have found his horse." A random guard called out.

"My Prince there is something in the woods." Another called. The sound of feet could be heard running then abruptly stop. A few moments' later pounding fists even louder and quicker than before were heard against her door.

"Lady Speki open this door by command of the All-father." A new voice called. She could imagine Thor's face when he found his brother, causing a new wave of grief to wash over her.

"Damn." Loki muttered as he saw the bottles of medicine had disappeared from Speki's bedside. Now they had no evidence that Speki was not of right mind.

"Lady Speki this is your last chance."

"Loki I must hand myself in." Speki stood up flattening her dress and pulling her hair into a pony tail. She was still covered in sweat with pale skin and with eyes lacking the brightness that good sleep brought.

"Speki I will not let you do this." Loki said standing up beside her.

"You have no choice in the matter. I will deal with the consequences of my actions." Speki stood a little taller. She walked out of the room not looking back at Loki. Both knew she would be sentenced to death for killing a Prince, neither wanted to believe it.

"Lady Speki—"The guard stopped once Speki had swung the door open. He took a moment to compose himself. "Lady Speki Runedaughter, Goddess of Wisdom and Intelligence, you are ordered in the name of Odin the All-Father and King of Asgard, to come with us to the palace to answer questions over the death of Balder Odinson."

Speki just nodded her head however before she could step over the threshold an arm stopped her.

"Speki please." Loki pleaded with her.

"I must." Speki explained looking him straight in the eye.

"Then I know what I must do." Loki told her. Before she could ask what he meant Loki's lips were against hers. His hand came up and rested on her cheek so the guard could not see what he did next.

Reluctantly Loki moved his lips to her ear whispering something she did not understand. She felt magic rush through her but the purpose of the magic was unknown to her. Speki pulled back, brow furrowed in a confused expression looking at Loki.

"It was I who killed Balder Odinson, my brother." Loki confessed but still looking directly at Speki.

"Loki?" Speki questioned before turning back to look at the guard, who had believed the silver tongue. "But it was not him it was...it was..."

Speki's eyes widened in realisation as she discovered the purpose of Loki's magic moments ago. Every time she tried to say it was her fault, she was the murderer, her tongue failed her. Her mind screamed the truth but her mouth would not say it.

"Who Lady Speki?" The guard asked confused. She looked at Loki still not believing what he had done. The silence grew awkward for the guard before his training kicked into place. "Due to your confession Loki Odinson, God of Mischief and Chaos and Prince of Asgard, I place you under arrest for the murder of Prince Balder Odinson in the name of Odin the All-Father and King of Asgard."

Loki placed his hands out to be shackled still looking at Speki.

"Loki." Speki shook her head at him. She gave him one last kiss holding his face to hers before resting her forehead on his. "I will find a way to break this spell."

"I have no doubt you will however when that happens it will be too late." He told her and she knew it was true.

A hard yank took Loki from Speki before he was shoved in the back of a small black carriage used for prisoners.

"Take care how you treat him." Speki warned the guard. "He is a Prince of Asgard."

"No he is a murderer m'lady and he gets what he deserves." The guard slammed the door to Loki shut.

Speki stepped to teach the guard manners but a hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Peace Lady Speki. It is not the time nor place." She looked to see Hogun looking at her. He gave no emotion away.

Speki was helpless as she watched the carriage being pulled away and with it Loki.

* * *

"Lady Speki-"

"Thor do not try and stop me." Speki warned the Prince. "First you would not allow me visitations while he was locked up and then I was not allowed to be present at the trial, having to hear the verdict through a serving girl. The decent thing would be allowing me to visit him now."

"Speki I thought you did not care for him." Thor said. Ever since the death of his brother several weeks ago Thor seemed to have lost losing his confidence.

"I was not of right mind." Speki said looking away from his gaze and instead fiddling with her armour glad to back in comfortable clothing. "The medicine messed with my thoughts. You know as well as I do that I would never harm Loki."

"Aye I do but he requested that you not be allowed at the trial so I assumed you two were still fighting." Thor told her.

"Thor I am truly sorry for your loss you do not know how much." Speki said looking him in the eye. "I know this must be difficult for you and I cannot even comprehend what you must be feeling. I know I am selfish in my request to put my mind at ease but please, let me see him."

Thor looked at her for a few moments before giving a slight nod and stepping to the side also signalling to the guards to let her past.

Speki sent a grateful glance to Thor before literally running up the rocky slope to find Loki. She could hear his screams of pain before she saw him. What she was expecting when she saw him though did not prepare her for what she did see.

Loki, his top half bare, lay chained to a rock forced to stand and offering him no coverage from the beast above. Speki's eyes widened as she saw the snake tower over him, the poison famed throughout the nine realms slowly dripping on to Loki. She could hear the hiss as it made contact with his skin.

Speki rushed forward holding Loki's face up as it had lulled from blacking out with pain. Feeling hands on him Loki slowly came to.

"Speki?" He asked. His voice was ruff and harsh after screaming.

"I am here Loki." Speki said brushing back some of his hair that had fallen down his face. "Why did you not want me at the trial?"

"You would have interfered."

"As I should have." Speki said. "Even now I try to confess but my tongue is not cooperating."

"Good." Loki said with a ghost of a smirk on his lips. But then it disappeared. "We both know you would have been sentenced to death."

"And how did you know you would not?" Speki asked.

"Because I am a Prince Lady Speki." Loki told her.

"I heard you claimed it was accident and that you panicked not telling anyone about the body." Speki said trying to keep both their minds off his current torture.

"Suspicious though people said considering I picked the only object that would harm him."

"The healer who treated me has disappeared." She told Loki.

"I guessed they would have." Loki nodded his head. "I told you my vision would come to pass Speki."

"Loki I will prove this was not you." Speki said as she bit her lower lip.

"Why are you grimacing?" Loki asked.

"I am not." Her voice broke though on the last word in pain. She couldn't hide it any longer as she felt the pain rush through her. Her eyes screwed shut and her jaw tightened.

"Speki why do I not feel the acid?" Loki asked sounding slightly angry.

"Because I am shielding it from you." She said directing another drop away with her mind. However the acid was so powerful even that left its mark.

"Speki stop now." Loki warned her.

"You are no position to tell me what to do." Speki reminded him.

"No but I can get you moved." Loki told her.

"Loki this should be my punishment therefore I will feel the pain I deserve."

"What is the point in me taking your place if you just take the pain from me?" Loki asked.

"Loki-" But Speki was cut off by herself as she gasped in pain from the acid. Loki had seen enough.

"Guards quick." Loki called loudly.

"What are you doing?" Speki asked.

"Saving you." Loki hissed before shouting again. "Guards quickly."

The pair of guards rushed up and looked at the pair with Thor in front.

"Brother you called?" Thor asked.

"Lady Speki is attempting to help me break free." Loki said. With that simple statement Loki had stopped Speki from seeing him. She would not be allowed to visit him again to shield him.

"Is this true Lady Speki?" Thor asked.

"No." Speki said defiantly.

"Why would I lie Thor?" Loki asked.

"Loki is right Lady Speki you must accompany us back to the palace." Thor conceded before the guards grabbed her and pulled her away from Loki. He did not look at all pleased with the way the guards handled her but he had achieved his goal to get her away from the pain.

She could have easily thought them off or flung them with her minds but she did not want to aggravate the situation instead she let the guards drag her away as she watched Loki gasp in pain once more.

* * *

"Do you deny or confess Lady Speki?" Odin asked her. She was on her knees in front of him while he sat on his throne. A guard on her shoulder while Thor and Frigga at Odin's side. After Balder's death Hoder and been sent to Vanaheim for safety. It wasn't necessary but he was also sent for the archery academy there and if Lady Speki was not mistaken, the princess there was similar in his age.

Speki remained silent just looking straight ahead. She had not said a word since she entered.

"Father she is distressed-" Thor tried to reason for her but Odin's raised hand silenced him.

"Do you deny or confess Lady Speki?" Odin asked again.

"You all truly believe he did it." Speki said. The three were silent. "He is you son, your brother Thor. You have known him all his life yet you believe he did this crime?"

"He has confessed." Odin explained.

"He could be protecting someone." Speki said wanting so much to confess the truth but Loki's spell preventing her once again.

"And who would that be?"

"He is not guilty." Speki said with more force. "Is it because of what he is that you believe he would do this?"

At that Speki looked Odin in the eye telling him she knew the truth.

"What do you mean by that Lady Speki?" Thor asked when she remained silent locked in a staring match with Odin he became frustrated and asked again. "What do you mean by that Lady Speki?"

It was then that she realised that Thor did not know either.

"She means him being a sorcerer." Odin said for her.

Speki remained silent just looking at Odin telling him with her eyes that was not what she meant.

"Leave us." Odin said. The guard bowed before leaving the room. "Thor I mean you too. I wish to speak with Lady Speki in private."

Thor, somewhat reluctantly, left the room along with Frigga.

The room returned to silence after the bang of the closing doors. Odin stood up as he paced, his footsteps echoing in the large room. Speki returned her gaze to straight ahead of her waiting for him to speak.

"How long have you known?" He asked eventually.

"Long enough." Speki answered.

"How can you tell?"

"I knew he was adopted after Hoder and Balder's birth. The differences between the rest of you and him were too large not to notice." Speki explained before she laugh harshly. "Do not worry All-Father your secret is still safe, his true heritage was harder to spot."

"True heritage?" Odin asked trying to see if she was bluffing.

"He is a frost giant is he not?" Speki asked throwing all care into the wind. She was in this deep she may as well go for the full dive. When Odin did not answer her she knew he had not expected this. "His ability of magic and the way he is always cold are key indicators however I know he is a frost giant by the way his eyes tinge a slight red when he is truly angry. If I did not spend so long looking into them then I never would have noticed."

"Why have you never told him?" Odin asked.

"I thought he knew. It was only a few years ago that I realised he did not. I presumed he would tell me when he trusted me enough but he never has. I only discovered today though that even Thor does not know his true parentage."

"Yet you still love him?"

"Why would I not?" Speki asked outraged he would suggest that Loki's species would affect her feelings. "He is still Loki, the man I love. The man you claim to be your son yet you have him strung up on a rock in agonising pain."

"He is being punished—"

"FOR A CRIME HE DID NOT COMMIT!" Speki shouted. She realised then she had truly crossed the line. She bowed her head in shame as Odin motioned for the guard to be brought back in.

"Speki Runedaughter due to your actions today you will be stripped of your title of warrior of Asgard and are hereby banned from the palace and courts until I, Odin King of Asgard, deem it fit for you to return." Odin sentenced her as he hit his staff on the ground.

Alien hands pulled her off the floor but before she walked away she turned back to Odin knowing it was now or never.

"I will not tell him as it is not my secret to tell." Speki told him. "However I fear if he is not told soon that when he does find out, the damage will be too great to be undone."

Odin just looked at her as she was yanked from the room. As she was led out though she passed the King of the Dwarfs about to enter the throne room. He shot her a small sadistic smile before she was led round a corner and he was taken from her sight.

* * *

"I will go put the horses away and set yours for the night Lady Speki." Thor told her as he led both her horse and his horse away.

After finding out her punishment Thor had volunteered to come back to her home and take away what the court required from her as she could not go and give it herself. She had then invited him to stay for dinner not wanting to eat alone. Only out of pity had he decided to say yes and she saw that in his eyes.

Her mind racing as she walked through the door distracted her as something hit her in the back of the head.

Landing hard on the floor Speki was quickly up and unsheathing Fear ready to deal with her intruder. However when she spun around they had disappeared.

"You could not just confess could you?" A voice echoed through the halls.

"Sigyn?" Speki asked recognising the voice.

"All that hard work years of learning magic and you did not even have the decency to confess." She raged. Speki started to walk through her house trying to pin point where Sigyn was. Suddenly she was hit on the back of her head this time though she did not fall over only stumble a few steps.

She spun quickly around but Sigyn had learnt that Speki would not be one to take head on in battle. Instead she disappeared quickly giving Speki no chance to fight her or throw her with her mind.

"Do you know how difficult it was to make that potion?" Sigyn continued to rant. "And then to cast a shape shifter spell while also projecting a double of myself?"

"You were my healer?" Speki asked.

"Well done point to Runedaughter." Speki fell on to one knee as something struck the back of it. Just as quickly Sigyn had disappeared.

"A coward fights in the shadows." Speki said trying to entice her out.

"No clever people fight in the shadows a reason why you do not." Sigyn insulted Speki.

A blast of magic was sent into Speki's back as she was sent flying. She twirled in the air so it was her back that hit the wall with a loud thud. She slid to the floor winded.

"Besides one sight of me and you would send me flying with a single thought." Sigyn further explained.

"Why Sigyn?" Speki asked standing up from the floor and summoning Fear back into her hand after it had been lost from her grasp from the unexpected flight in the air.

"Why? Why?" Suddenly she appeared in front of Speki sending her flying again with another blast of magic before disappearing once more.. "Because of him. Always because of him."

"This is an obsession Sigyn no longer a girl's fancy. Think of what you are doing." Speki warned as she stood up from the now smashed dining table.

"I am thinking!" Sigyn yelled through the house. "I, who should be a princess, a queen. Do you know how humiliating it is to watch a girl not worthy to be one take my place?"

"I can only imagine." Speki shrugged before closing her eyes and sending her sight to the other rooms in the house before finding Sigyn right behind her.

"You may mock me Lady Speki but you will find this is the end of you." Sigyn was stalking towards her with a dagger but Speki was just waiting. "You were supposed to have been executed but it looks like I will have to do this myself."

"Do you really think if I died he would come running to you?" Speki asked.

"I killed Balder for him."

"What?" Speki could not wait for an answer though as Sigyn went to attack.

Speki kicked straight back hitting Sigyn straight into the chest. She was sent flying against the wall followed by a large crack appearing behind her. She was quick to recover though as Speki had to roll out of the way at the magic sent at her.

As she looked back up Sigyn had disappeared but Speki knew she was behind her again. This time she roundhouse kicked Sigyn in the hand causing her to stumble back. She then brought Fear around to take her feet from underneath causing Sigyn to fall to the floor.

Speki went to stand over her but Sigyn sent magic straight into her face.

A mist covered Speki's vision as she felt Sigyn punch her across the jaw. Her lip was spilt as she felt the blood flow. Another punch was sent into her eye as Speki tried to batter her away. She created a small wall around herself with her mind until a vision cleared.

As soon as it did though Sigyn attacked again but missing and stabbing her in the arm.

Speki screamed but flung Sigyn away with her mind. She pulled the dagger from her arm and dropped it to the floor. She walked over to see Sigyn lying on the floor withering in pain. Apparently Speki had sent her hurtling at a rather fast speed. Speki didn't find herself caring.

Placing one of Fear's blades on her neck Speki picked Sigyn up and held her against the wall.

"You killed Balder?" Speki asked. Sigyn just mumbled something so Speki shook her awake. "Did you kill Balder?"

"Yes." Sigyn admitted. "Your mind was too strong even with the amount of potion you took. You could not bring yourself to kill the precious Balder."

"Do not mock his name." Speki threatened digging Fear in further.

"You have no idea what I have seen Lady Speki." Sigyn mocked. "His greatest fall is yet to come." She did not need to say who she was talking about, Speki knew.

"Then I will just pick him back up."

"Will you? Will you Lady Speki?" Sigyn had a smirk on her face as she delivered her final blow. "In every future I have seen you were nowhere to be found as Loki was lost to the darkness. You are dead in every. Single. One."

Speki had heard enough as she let Sigyn fall to the floor. Bringing Fear around she hit Sigyn in the face breaking her nose and knocking her unconscious.

"What did she say?" Thor said as turned to see him stood in the doorway.

"Nothing of importance." Speki waved her hand at him as she brought it up to wipe the blood pouring from her split lip.

"I heard she killed my brother." Thor said. "I heard your struggle outside but she had enchanted the door so I could not enter. When you knocked her out the spell was lifted." Speki nodded her head at him. "I am sorry for doubting you Lady Speki."

"We all make mistakes Thor." Speki said as she walked past him leaving him to deal with the murderer.

* * *

"Loki Odinson open this door right now or I will knock it down." Speki said shouting at Loki's door.

Sigyn had been arrested and sentenced to death while Speki had received her titles back and her court position. That did not matter to her though, what did was hiding from her. Loki had been realised from his torture however it had been 3 days since he had and Speki had yet to see him.

"5...4...3...2...-" The door swung open but Loki was not there.

Speki walked into his chambers and found him with his back to her as he sat on a couch staring into the fire. Closing the door behind her she walked over to sit next to Loki but as sat down he turned away from her hiding his face.

"Loki what do you not want to show me?" Loki remained silent though so Speki forcefully took his face in her hands and turned him to look at her.

Immediately she dropped her hands and gasped at what she saw.

Loki's mouth had been sown shut.

Seeing her reaction he pulled away from shame in his eyes. Speki connected the dots to why his mouth might be closed.

"The dwarfs?" Speki asked. Loki nodded his head. "After all these years they still want to punish you for your silver tongue?" Loki nodded again. " Taking advantage of the fact you were already under punishment. You seem to suffer a lot for me."

Speki looked down ashamed at herself now. However Loki's hand lifted her chin to look back at him shaking his head at her.

Not wanting to see Loki in pain she went to his drawer where he kept a small healing kit in case of magic mishaps. She brought it back over and looked Loki in the eye.

"This will hurt." She told him. He just nodded before she took the first one out. She could see his hands turn into fists in pain but a sound did not escape his lips.

"I cannot believe Odin allowed this." Speki fumed as she continued to take the stitches out. No doubt no one dared take the stitches out in fear Odin would punish them. All though the way Loki had acted with her seeing them maybe he had not gone to a healer for help, too embarrassed to do so.

Knowing this was a rare time though that Loki would be silent she decided it was the right time to say her piece.

"Loki I want to say thank you. For everything, not just these past couple of weeks and taking the blame for something you were completely innocent of, but for all the years you have been there for me. Not only in courtship but in companionship. I honestly do not know what I would do without you. You are an amazing person Loki and do not let anyone tell you differently." Loki's confused eyes stared straight at her but she kept her eyes on his lips as she removed the stitches.

"However I believe a time will come sooner than you think when I may not be there to remind you of it but you must never forget it. Forget about what others think of you just think about what I am telling you now. You are the most intelligent, handsome, charming and charismatic person I have the pleasure of knowing. No matter what you are told about yourself remember that."

Speki took the last stitch from his mouth and with a small spell under his breath the blood had disappeared. Only small scars remained on his lips.

"I will." Loki told her cupping her face in his hands and resting his forehead against hers. "Speki I promise to keep you safe. Nothing will happen to you and if everything goes my way I do not see a time when you will not be by my side."

Speki kissed him then placing a small gentle kiss on his lips but knowing they were probably tender Speki pulled back.

The pair instead just watched the fire burn in one another's arms in silence no words needing to be said. Both knowing that as long as they had each other they could face the whole of the nine realms.

But we all know not every story has a happy ending.


	19. Words

**I know I've been writing extremely long chapters for this story a reason why I believe I have had less reviews this time. I have enjoyed writing this length of chapter but when I start my new stories I will be aiming for chapter lengths just a little bit longer than the 7****Th**** Avenger.**

**Thought you might want to know.**

**Vex**

_You should tell him._

_But if I tell him then what if it destroys him?_

_Is it even my secret to tell?_

_Laufeyson?...Laufeyson?_

_It will destroy him._

"Speki?" A silky smooth voice said next to her. Speki snapped out of her thoughts to look at Loki lying next to her. They lay on his bed in his chambers after spending the night together. They had spent the night just talking and reminiscing over past times, which seemed to be happening a lot lately considering what was to happen tomorrow.

Thor was to be crowned King of Asgard.

Speki could see in Loki's eyes the jealously he had for his brother but not for the throne. No Speki knew he only wanted to be considered his equal something which the people of Asgard with their narrow minds could not realise that he was. Loki may not have be as strong a warrior as Thor but he was clever and cunning. Rarely would he lose a fight because he could plan his attacks while Thor just rushed straight in destroying anything in his path with that blasted hammer.

"Yes?" She asked looking up into his eyes while her head remained on his chest.

"Are you still thinking about what father told you?" He asked with one hand playing with her hair while his eyes showed concern,

Though it had been a many months since Balder's death, so many that Loki and Speki had been courted for three years now, it was only a day several weeks ago when Odin had confronted her about Loki.

Though she had gained favour with the King once more after insulting him there was still that air about the two since she revealed her knowledge of the truth. In fact she and Loki had that tension with most of Asgard now after Balder's death. Many did not believe the story that Sigyn had done it theorising that she was framed to save the silver tongue prince, that Speki was the mastermind behind the conspiracy. Loki and Speki found themselves spending nearly every waking moment together knowing that together they could face the rest of Asgard.

The conversation she had with Odin though had taken place a few hours before Thor was to be officially announced as the new King of Asgard and Odin was to be stepping down. He had summoned her alone and he had talked with her with Frigga by his side.

After the great battle with the frost giants Odin had found Loki left to die being he was Aesir size and not the huge form of a giant. Saving his life he had taken him in as his own son. Both convinced her that they loved him like their own but Speki knew there was more to Odin's actions. He had grown to love Loki however Speki knew from the way he talked that his originally purpose for Loki was to form an alliance between Jotunheim and Asgard.

She had remained silent letting the information sink in until the true parentage of Loki's past was revealed.

"He is of royal blood though Lady Speki." Odin had told her.

"Laufeyson?" Speki breathed not believing it.

"Yes." Was all Odin had said.

"You have to tell him." Speki pleaded. "This will break him beyond reason."

"I see no reason to." Odin said.

"Odin please." Frigga had sided with Speki and Speki knew this wasn't the first conversation the pair had had about the subject.

"If he finds out by himself he will believe you to not love because of it. I know how Loki's mind works." Speki told the pair.

"And you think I do not know the own workings of my son?" Odin asked with warning in his voice.

"I never that said." Speki defended herself. "If you tell him yourselves he will know that you love him no matter what because you were honest with him. Otherwise when he finds out, for he will find out, he will think you were too ashamed to tell him yourself because of what he is."

"Thank you for your advice Lady Speki. You may leave us now." Odin's face remained stony as Speki left the room to find Loki waiting for her.

Ever since then an internal debate raged within her to whether she should tell Loki herself knowing that Odin would not.

"I have been somewhat distracted since the meeting have I not?" She gave him a small smile before pulling out of his arms and standing up from the bed. "I think it best I return home and refresh myself before I return for training."

"Leaving my room in the same clothes you had on yesterday? Whatever will the court think Lady Speki?" Loki mocked as he sat up on the bed. Both hands entwined with her own as she stood in front of him. His legs either side of her body.

"Whatever they usually think." Speki smirked. "I don't think I've woken up in my own bed since last week. If I heard correctly yesterday quite a few of the maids were speculating whether I live here now."

"Let us give them cause to speculate then." Loki said with a smirk before reaching up and kissing her on the lips imaging waking up to Speki in his arms every day.

Speki pulled back reluctantly to a disappointed Loki. "I really must go. I will not be long though. Do not miss me too much." She placed a gentle kiss on his forehead before leaving the room.

As soon as she was out of his sight her smile dropped as her ever growing dilemma came back to her.

To tell him or not to tell him, that was the question.

As she rode back to her house her mind weighed the pros and cons to each outcome of her dilemma. The main ones being if she did not tell him then he may never find out but if he did find out it would ruin him. If she did tell him would Loki end up hating Odin for not telling him himself however Loki would know the truth.

She hated Odin for not telling Loki in the first place. She hated Laufey for abounding his only son because he was not strong. She hated the fact that the Aesir were too narrow minded to realise that not all frost giants were monsters and most were just ordinary beings like themselves. Who she hated most though was herself because she could not make a decision.

The internal conflict carried on being the only thing her mind could think of as she went home and refreshed herself. By the time she got back to the palace she did not pick up on the raised voices coming from the training room as she was too absorbed in her own thoughts.

She approached a wary looking guard stood outside the door unsure to go in or not.

"I would not go in there if I were you Lady Speki." The guard warned. His partner must have rushed off to find reinforcements.

"Why ever not? I have training now." Speki wondered.

"It is Prince Loki m'lady he seems to be in a foul temper." The guard told her.

"With who? I hear no Loki only Thor and a stranger's voice." As she listened now she could make out the voice of the soon to be King but the other she did not recognise.

"The guards of the Elves Lady Speki. They seem to have a quarrel with the Prince while they stay here for the coronation."

"Well we shall have to remedy the situation." Without another word Speki swung the doors open. All in the room turned to look at her as she surveyed the scene.

Loki stood calmly while keeping a restraining hand on his brother's shoulder to stop him from lunging at the leader of the Elf guard. The Elves looked visibly angry as they stood in a small group confronting the Aesir. The warriors three and Lady Sif stood behind the two princes all with their hands placed near their weapons ready to pounce if needed.

Though Loki stood calmly now that Speki studied him she could see the tightening of his jaw and his harsh eyes. The Elves had made enemies.

"Would someone please explain to me why the halls of Asgard were filled with the raised voices of those in this room?" Speki asked politely.

"The Elves here have seen fit to insult my brother's honour." Thor growled using his hammer to point at the group. "Something that must not be ignored."

"Neither should the deed done against us." One Elf hissed.

"Which would be?" Speki asked.

"Prince Loki the trickster has seen fit to turn all our weapons into flowers."

"Well the hall will be nicely decorated for the coronation tomorrow even if it was not I who did this." Loki quick as a whip replied.

"Who else practices the coward's way out of a fight? Everyone par you in this room silver tongue has true courage. Even the women are more worthy warriors than you and your magic." The Elf hissed. Before anyone could think Speki had Fear digging into the Elf's throat with murderous eyes.

"Watch your tongue Elf before I cut it out. Loki is a Prince of Asgard and of royal blood. You are but a mere Elf that I would have no trouble beating to a pulp. Learn your place before you throw false accusations around." Speki threatened the elf and the tension in the room increased tenfold.

"My apologises." The Elf bowed his head slightly but enough for Fear to cut him slightly and a small trickle of blood fell down his skin.

Not satisfied but knowing that was all she would likely get she sheathed Fear back into her armour before turning to look at Loki.

"Loki I do not fancy training now instead I have errands to run in the market. I care for company would you do me the honour?" Speki asked all venom gone from her voice.

"It would be mine." Loki smirked at her before stepping away from Thor. He whispered something in his ear as he passed at which Thor gave a large toothless smile. The one where Speki knew Thor was about to deal out pain.

As Loki joined her and they began to leave a voice called them back.

"The Prince still needs to own up to his mischief." The Elf pointed out.

"How can I own up to something I am innocent of?" Loki asked with no trace of a lie on his face.

"I know it was you who did this tricks—Prince Loki." The Elf quickly changed his name of Loki when he caught the daggers Speki was sending his way with her glare.

"I can vouch it was not Loki who did this to you Elf. I was with Loki the whole night and not once did he leave my side." Speki said looking at the elf. Satisfied they would not say anymore both turned around to walk out the door.

"I am surprised he lets his whore speak so freely, I know I do not allow mine to even leave my room." One of the other elves spoke softly to the other and his reply was a small chuckle. However the whole room tensed as each one heard what the elf had said.

Speki felt Loki's whole body become rigid as his hands clenched into fists and his jaw clenched.

"What did you just say?" Loki asked knowing full well what had been said. His voice was cold and threatening.

"That you have no control over your whore." The elf said smirking not knowing what he had just done.

"How dare you insult a warrior of Asgard so." Sif threatened as she withdrew her weapon. Hogun withdrew his mace also while Fandral unsheathed his sword.

"You will regret those words ever leaving your tongue you scoundrel." Fandral warned.

"You insult her and you insult the entire of Asgard." Volstagg chimed in.

"I was planning to challenge you to a duel Elf but now I think it best you leave before the duel ends in your death." Thor held his hammer high ready to strike.

"Something I would gladly do myself." Loki joined in as he turned around to face the dwarf. Speki still remained looking at the door.

"You should thank me." The elf said with a smile in his voice. "See how now she holds her tongue knowing she has stepped out of line."

"Thank you?" Loki scoffed. "Your mind is truly warped Elf something I shall have to fix."

"My Princes he meant-" The leader of the Elves tried to intervene but his man was having too much fun.

"Please by all means but you will thank me for it. I am sure that Lady Speki agrees." The Elf told Loki. A small chocking sound was heard and Loki no longer stood by her side.

"How dare you even say her name after you have insulted her so." Loki snarled holding a dagger to the elf's throat.

"Loki he is not worth the blood on your hands and the time of my day." Speki after she had finally turned around. "Please may we leave for the market?"

Loki looked at Speki quickly before dropping the elf to the floor. "You are lucky that I am in such a forgiving mood otherwise the mood you are in now would be your last."

He returned to Speki's side only to see her locked into a stare contest with the elf on the floor. He had a smirk on his face as he watched the silent Speki. She would change that.

"Words are as powerful a weapon as a knife. Do not tempt me to use mine to end your life. Not physically of course but to make you a hollow shell of a male who can only be comforted by his mummy." Speki warned.

"By all means Lady Speki let us hear what the whore has to say." The elf opened his arms out wide as he stood up welcoming the challenge. The room held its breath.

"Very well." Speki smirked. "First off the woman to believe to be your 'whore' and remains in your room well she obviously does not obey orders. Ask your fellow guard here who she has slept with. Though of course while you see this elf all lust between the two stopped obviously."

"You have slept with my woman?" The elf turned to the guard who had laughed earlier.

"I would say it was three maybe four days since he last had intercourse. The dilation of his eyes and his whole demeanour say so. Not to mention that laugh he gave earlier when you mentioned the 'whore' you share. He loved the fact he was plainly rubbing in your face that she was in his bed behind your back."

"Do not listen to her my friend—" The other guard pleaded but Speki cut him off.

"Then we move on to your upcoming sacking." She looked at the elf whose eyes widened in surprise. "You did not know this either? Shame you see you, I presume after the coronation of dear Thor here, are to be let go from the guard. The others are embarrassed by you and you must be what? 40 in elf years. That dagger you took to your right knees 7 or so years ago leaving that scar has taken its toll. I would say just a simple flick would put you in agonising pain."

The man feel to one knee as her mind mentally flicked the spot but she watched from the other side of the room. She slowly began to stalk towards him.

"Though you losing this work will impact you financially as well. That nasty smoking habit you have indicated by the yellow finger nails must be quite expensive. Especially seeing as the habit is illegal on your realm meaning you have to pay extra to have it imported and to actually buy it. Not to mention the drinking habit that has left you with that hideous belly."

Speki crouched down to his level and looked him straight in the eye. "And finally what self respecting elf has no hair." She ripped the wig from his head and heard an intake of breath from the other elves in the room. "Watch your tongue next time Elf though I am almost certain there will not be another time for you to insult Asgard again."

She walked away then. "Thor they are all yours." She said as she walked past the blonde warrior who wore the smirk he wore earlier.

Loki held his arm out to her which she took both with smirks on their faces as they left the room.

"What did you tell Thor earlier?" Speki asked as the door closed behind them.

"A weak spot of the elves." Loki shrugged. And as they walked away Speki heard the screams of woman coming from the training room. Knowing they did not belong to Sif she walked to the market with a smile on her face.

* * *

"There a true Prince of Asgard." Speki said putting the last piece of armour on to Loki. He had asked her to dress him which she immediately accepted. "How the woman will swoon."

"There is only one woman I look at." Loki said as he placed his hands on her hips.

"Let me guess." Speki mused placing a hand on her chin. "Sif?" Loki shook his head smiling at her playfulness. "Frigga?" Once more Loki shook his head. "Your maid?" Loki rolled his eyes at her as he brought his lips to hers.

They pulled away several minutes later resting on one another's foreheads.

"Is it me by any chance?" Speki asked smirking.

"I thought you would never get there." Loki smirked back. Speki pulled away to look him in the eye.

"Loki I know today is about Thor and I know you are happy for him but I know you. Just remember your time will come. Though I do not believe Thor should be made King we should trust your father with his decision." Speki told him truthfully as she cupped his face with his hand. "Remember Loki I love you and nothing will ever change that."

"I love you too Speki." Loki murmured before kissing her once more.

"Sire Thor—" A young maid walked in while the pair's lips were locked. Speki went to pull away but Loki held his face to hers smiling against her lips. The maid only looked away as she spoke. "Thor is awaiting your presence for the ceremony to begin." She quickly walked back out and Speki pulled away from Loki.

"That was cruel." Speki scolded him but could not keep the smile off her face.

"I thought it amusing." Loki smirked with mischief glinting in his eyes.

"You must go and find your brother. He will be nervous as Volstagg if he ever heard his diet may be restrained." Loki laughed at her remark. "Now go I will find Sif and the warriors three for us to take our place."

"I will see you on the stairs but do not disappear tonight I have a surprise for you." Speki looked at him with confused eyes but Loki did not answer. Instead he placed a chaste kiss on her forehead before walking out the room.

Yes he had brought the frost giants in to mess with Thor's big day but that did not mean it had to mess with his own plans for tonight was the night he had been waiting for since that fateful trip to Midgard.

Tonight, he had decided, was to be the night he proposed to Speki.


	20. Falling

**Third to last chapter :(**

**I will be posting one more chapter and an epilogue shortly but then the 7****th**** child is finished. When the 7****Th**** Avenger first came to my head I didn't realise how much it would grow and how popular it would become. **

**Thank you to all for reading it and I hope I can continue to entertain you with my stories in the future.**

**I have another one shot planned with Samantha and then my other stories beckon. However when Thor 2 comes out I find myself oddly leaning towards a sequel of sorts for Samantha. Thor, Ironman and Captain America are having them so why can't she? **

**But that depends on Thor: The Dark World, which I am uncontrollably excited for.**

**End of the author's note and the last for the 7****th**** Child. I hope you have enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it and thank you again for the continued support.**

**Until the next time **

**Vex**

* * *

"Loki why have you brought us here?" Speki asked as Loki pulled her to their clearing by his hand. Upon entering the clearing Loki heard Speki gasp. He let his smirk show as her eyes went wide taking in the sight before here.

The moon bathed the meadow in a white glow while lanterns lit the edge floating unattached, Loki's handiwork. In the middle was a stool next to a rug with 2 wine glasses. Obviously there was wine as well, liquid courage Loki thought he might need in a moment.

"Loki this is beautiful." Speki breathed.

"I have seen more beautiful things." Loki smirked.

"You always say that." Speki smirked back.

"Because I can see you and nothing in the nine realms compares to the beauty that you posses." He gave no hesitation as everything he spoke was the truth.

"Charming tonight are we not?" Speki teased but when Loki did not smirk back like usual she became concerned. "Is everything alright Loki? You have been somewhat distracted since morning."

"A lot has passed through my mind." Loki said not sgiving anymore information.

"What are you planning?" Speki asked looking back to the centre.

"It is easier if I show you."

Loki led Speki to the stool where she sat looking up at him with patient yet curious eyes. Loki bent down on one knee before taking both of her hands in his. The significance of his movements was lost on Speki as she was too occupied thinking what troubled Loki.

"Speki Runedaughter if my 9 year old self could see me now he would retch in disgust and mock me for how close I have grown to you. No doubt your nine year old self would so the same and both would try and convince us to change our minds and feelings." Speki was smiling at him and it gave him the courage to carry on. "From an early age though I knew our destines would be entwined together but I could never have imagined how close they would be.

"I still wake up every morning thinking myself to be once more in those dark and lonesome days during your visit to Vanaheim. Or that you and I are not courting and that these past 3 years have been nothing but a dream."

"Loki-"

"Speki I have been thinking about this moment since that fateful trip to Midgard. You asked what I had thought about children and marriage and being my usual self I avoided the question. The answer was I did not until that day and as I did I could only think of one person I could hope for that with." Loki took out the small velvet box whish inside lay 2 snakes twisting together with a small emerald resting on top. Speki's mouth became an 'o' shape while her eyes widened dramatically. "I love you Speki Runedaughter and I always will. I do not want another day to pass by me where I do not wake up with you in my arms and that I am not able to call you my wife. Speki Runedaughter will you marry me?"

Speki just nodded her head.

Loki slid the ring into place before kissing the hand it now resided on. Both were unable to hold their smiles but neither wanted to anyway. The ring fitted perfectly and both stared at it wondering why it had not gone on sooner.

Speki looked at Loki.

Loki looked at Speki.

Both just smiled at each other before they kissed for the first time engaged.

* * *

"Who is she?" The Other asked the fallen prince who knelt before him but only from exhaustion of what was happening to him.

"It does not matter." Loki hissed at the creature.

"What was that?" The Other questioned this time. Loki did not answer instead choosing to look at the ground however the Other understood. "It was not a memory so it must have been a dream. A fantasy of yours." The alien watched as Loki's eyes snapped up to look at him with pure hatred. His nostrils flared and his jaw clenched but he kept his mouth closed. The other knew he was right through by the Asgardian's reaction. "If he is to offer you the Chitauri army and give you the power you so desire and new purpose you crave then we must eliminate your weakness first. She is it. We cannot allow for you to be turned from your path by your lover."

"Well you do not need to worry." Loki spat at him giving off a harsh laugh.

"Why not?"

"She is dead."

"Show me." The Other commanded and Loki was thrust back into his memories.

* * *

"Ignore him, he is just jealous that you have fighting skill and intelligence both of which he lacks."" Speki reached up and gently kissed Loki before grabbing his hand leading him into the Bifrost.

Loki did not want Speki to go but after the last time he tried to stop her he wasn't going to make that mistake again.

The frost Giants were only meant to be a small prank to ruin his brother's big day never did he plan for Thor to drag them all to Jotunheim. Nevertheless his brother needed him and even though Loki and he didn't always see eye to eye, he didn't want to let his brother down.

Besides the guard he had told would bring Odin to them any moment and this whole trip would be avoided. Loki could then prepare for the evening he had in store for Speki.

"Be warned. I will honour my sworn oath to protect this Realm as its Gatekeeper. If your return threatens the safety of Asgard, the Bifrost will remain closed to you. You'll be left to die in the cold wastes of Jotunheim."Loki smirked to himself. He had slipped past the gatekeeper many a time and knew if they needed to come home quickly he could easily cast a small spell to think it was safe to bring them home.

"I do not have plans to die today." Thor boasted with a twirl of his hammer ready for battle even though he claimed to be 'only looking for answers.'

"None do." The voice etched in time said. The Bifrost was opened but before they are shot through Volstagg speaks.

"Couldn't you just leave the bridge open for us?" Volstagg asked.

"To keep this bridge open would unleash the full power of the Bifrost and destroy Jotunheim with you upon it." The gate keeper explained. Interesting Loki thought, he stored that piece of information for later.

The group where transported across the realms and the only constant feeling was Speki's hand in his.

* * *

"Very interesting but your lover is still alive." The Other commented. "He needs her dead."

Loki bit his tongue not wanting to aggravate his future investors. Taking a deep breath he forced himself to watch the scene he had tried so hard to suppress but could not escape in his dreams.

* * *

Loki finished off the frost giant attached to his arm. Had he imagined the colour of his hand change?

It could not be true.

What was he?

A thud sounded behind him and Loki twirled to see a dead frost giant at his feet with Fear sticking out of its back. He had become distracted enough to nearly let one of the beasts hurt him.

He looked up to see Speki smirking at him as she summoned Fear back into her hand. He smirked back knowing that this was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his existence with. But what if she rejected him? Whatever he was.

All these thoughts quickly passed through his mind in a second. He felt the smirk fall off his face though as he watched what was unfolding.

"SPEKI!" He screamed with pure terror in his voice. Loki watched as Speki realised the threat too late. She turned and the ice dagger was thrust into her chest.

She fell to her knees while the beast went to finish the job.

Loki flung his dagger with precision killing the monster instantly. Loki wished he could have granted the giant a more painful death but Speki was all that mattered. He sprinted over to her and knelt by her side.

A large red stain was expanding on her chest. Because the creature was so close the dagger had pierced straight through her armour. Loki could not quite believe his eyes as Speki's life slowly left her body and her body convulsed in pain. It would alright he told himself, he just needed to get her back to Asgard.

Loki scooped Speki up in his arms, she not even having the strength to support her own head that now rested on his chest.

"Thor we need to leave. NOW!" Loki told the group. He could see Fandral was hurt also as Volstagg carried him away.

"Then go." Thor shouted back not even looking at him. Normally Loki would have stayed fighting with his brother but right now his priority was Speki.

He heard heavy footsteps following them and with a quick glance over his shoulder Loki saw the massive creature giving chase to them. Loki just picked up the pace until they reached a cliff's edge.

His fellow warriors called out to Heimdall while Loki looked at Speki. He could see her eyes fluttering close which was unacceptable.

"It's going to be okay just hold on for me. Keep your eyes open." Loki demanded of her trying to keep his panic out of his voice. She didn't look at him though but at the hideous creature rising up behind him. Before it could kill them Thor sent his Hammer into the beast killing it. His brother laughed thinking they had won.

Loki just looked out to see the inclosing circle of the hundreds of frost giants ready to slay them all.

All of a sudden there was a blinding light and there stood his father on Sleipnir.

Loki heard the conversation around and took all of it in.

_War._

Though he listened his gaze was on Speki cursing each second that passed talking was a second away from getting her medical attention.

Then they were sent back through the Bifrost.

"Why did you bring us back?" Thor asked annoyed.

"Do you realize what you've done? What you've started?" His father hissed at his brother

"I was protecting my home." Thor tried to defend his actions.

"You cannot protect your friends. How can you hope to protect a kingdom?" His father turned to Fandral and Speki. "Get them to the healing room!

Loki went to follow Sif and the warriors three now that his father had given him permission to go. However a voice stopped him.

"I want the last thing I see to be you not the sky as we run for an impossible task." Speki said looking at Loki.

"No there is still chance and time." Loki tried to convince himself more than her not wanting to believe the truth.

"No there isn't I was stabbed through the heart. I am breathing now with my last resource of energy. I will be dead by the time we reach the palace."

"No. Father, there must be something you can do?" Loki looked to his father but Odin only looked away from his with a sad gaze. Loki shook his head not believing it. He sunk to his knees in defeat as he cradled Speki's body with his arms.

"I am sorry Loki but Lady Speki is right." He answered.

"Loki I am sorry." Was all Thor said as he could practically see his brother falling apart.

"It was a projection you should have concentrated on yourself." Loki told her though he was lying.

"It was not a projection. I can tell when it is a projection, remember?" Speki retorted with a ghost of a smirk before reaching up with the last of her energy and kissing him. Loki kissed her with all the passion he could muster still not accepting this would be thier last kiss. She pulled away too soon for him "Don't get up to too much mischief."

Speki's hand came up as it wiped away the one tear he could not stop. His head came up and held it against his face trying to remember her touch; her face; her smell; everything about her.

Her eyes closed and Loki watched as her breath left her body.

Her hand went limp in his.

* * *

"Happy?" Loki asked not really caring if it was or not. He pulled at the memory not wanting the Other to watch as he then lost his brother before returning to his chambers to let his emotions show. Loki could not remember the last time he had cried that hard or even if he had ever cried that hard. His Speki was dead and the Other had no right to see what exactly it had done to him.

"Not quite show me more." It commanded and Loki had no control over what he saw next.

* * *

"We should never have let him go." Volstagg said as a healer treated his arm. Loki too looked at his own hand wondering why he had not been effected so. His hand then returned to fiddling with the small ring in his hand that was now useless. He only hurt himself by keeping it but it was a comforting reminder of sorts. If only he had asked her sooner.

Loki could feel his mask begin to slip again so he chose to concentrate on the conversation around him.

"How did the guard even know?" Volstagg asked. Loki had obviously missed parts of the conversation but he did not find himself caring.

"I told him." Loki admitted.

"What?" Fandral asked.

"I told him to go to Odin after we'd left. Though he should be flogged for taking so long." He should have been quicker. She should still be alive.

"You told the guards?" Volstagg asked not believing.

"I saved our lives!" Loki defended himself though the one person he wanted to save he had failed. He looked up and could see Speki standing there staring at him. His mind playing cruel tricks on him. "And Thor's. I had no idea Father would banish him for what he did."

"Loki you have suffered enough heartache from this day already. You deserve to have your brother back." Sif tried to persuade him. "You're the only one who can help Thor now. You must go to the Allfather and convince him to change his mind!"

How dare she mention her but only use it as a way to get Thor back. Of course they focused on bringing Thor back. Their grief minimal not even existent compared to what he felt yet all they cared for was their precious Thor. "And if I do, then what? I love Thor more dearly than any of you, but you know what he is. He's arrogant. He's reckless. He's dangerous. You saw how he was today. Is that what Asgard needs from its King?" He could see that they recognised what he said was true. "I will not insult her memory by trying to persuade father to change his mind. Thor thinks he can do whatever he pleases not caring about the consequences. His actions...his actions caused..."

Loki couldn't finish his sentence as he watched the Speki his mind conjured disappear.

"I must go." Loki said before leaving the room. He needed to talk to his father.

* * *

Loki sat on the throne of Asgard bathing in the power he felt. He may be the filth that is a frost giant but he was a king and he would do his father proud.

Loki could not help but look to his left though where countless times he had seen his mother stand by his father's side. How he longed for her there but knew she would never be.

He would make her proud though.

She always said that Thor was not fit to be King. Some words of hers came back to him but he could not remember exactly what they were.

He would remember later but for now he had to visit a relative of his.

* * *

"What made you so soft?" Loki hissed at his brother. "Don't tell me it was that woman?"

"Need I remind you brother that not long ago you too were in love" How dare he mention her.

"But I lost her because of you." Loki shouted at him.

"Words cannot describe how sorry I am. She was like a sister to me brother; you are not the only one who lost her that day. Now stop this madness, this is not what she would want" Thor shouted back at him.

"Well maybe when we've finished here I'll visit your woman myself. I'm sure she would love to hear all the damage you've caused." Loki got the reaction he wanted and the two became locked in battle.

The battle raged until Thor saw only one way out.

With several mighty blows of his hammer, Thor destroyed the Bifrost Bridge.

Loki was falling but stopped when Thor grabbed hold of Gungnir and Odin grabbed hold of Thor's leg. Behind Odin was Speki looking at him with soft eyes.

"I could have done it father. I could have done it." Loki shouted over the raging wind. "For you, for all of us." For her.

"No Loki." Was all the man he called his father all his life said to him.

In that moment Loki remembered what Speki had said to him as he stared at the one projection of his mind stood behind Odin.

_I believe a time will come sooner than you think when I may not be there to remind you of it but you must never forget it. Forget about what others think of you just think about what I am telling you now. You are the most intelligent, handsome, charming and charismatic person I have the pleasure of knowing. No matter what you are told about yourself remember that._

The image faded from sight and he was left to stare into Odin's eyes.

But looking in Odin's eyes, at the disappointment in them Loki could see he no longer had a home. She was gone and nothing else tied him to the realm eternal. His family were not that of blood and had always looked down on him. Looking at Odin now only confirmed he was too far gone to ever find peace living on Asgard with them again. He had lost too much.

"Loki no!" Thor screamed seeing what his brother was about to do but it was too late. "NOOOO!"

Loki was falling.

* * *

"Satisfied?" Loki asked pulling out of his memories but when he looked up the Other was not there. Not surprised by his sudden disappearance Loki took the time to relax.

To do so and let his mind recover he often found himself searching the mirrors of the world Thor loved so much checking up on the Tesseract. The world he would soon rule. He would take it from Thor and he would do it for her. She had loved Midgard so much and he would know that this is what she would want him to do.

"_Dr Selvig we want you to take a look at something." That infuriating one eyed man came into the room and took the Dr away from his work. Loki did not mind. The plans he had put in the Selvig man's head in order to harness the tesseract was well underway._

_Selvig walked over to the Director who handed him a file . "A satellite crashed in Washington early last night. We want your opinion on it."_

_Selvig opened up the file and in it a picture Loki never thought he would see._

"_Impossible." Loki whispered to himself._

"_Impossible." Selvig mimicked. _

"_Dr?" Fury asked. Loki allowed the man some control over his mind as his thoughts were too busy to deal with such a insignificant thing as talking._

"_This is the weapon famously used by the Goddess of Wisdom and Intelligence. Fear I believe it's called. But that doesn't make sense." Selvig shook his head._

"_Another Norse deity?" _

"_Yes but in the stories she dies. It says though that if she was ever reborn this weapon would seek her out."_

"_Interesting."_

"_Very. My mother told me that in every generation the gods and goddess still alive are reincarnated but that was just a fairy tale." Selvig shrugged._

"_Maybe we shouldn't be so quick to push this theory to the side." Fury said. He paused for a moment before asking his next question. "How would you identify a reincarnation?"_

"_You actually believe the story?"_

"_Humour me."_

"_Well they would have attributes. So not only would they look nearly identical to the god or goddess themselves but they would pick up certain personality traits. Immune to most diseases as well but nothing special. They could live their lives like anyone of us however they seem to be attracted to one another. If the gods are married in Asgard often the reincarnations find themselves married on Earth."_

"_So what would be the giveaway sign for someone who shares the soul as the goddess who possessed this?"_

"_High intelligence. Superhuman actually." The director froze then. Loki could see him connecting the dots in his head._

"_So could someone who had achieved 230 in an IQ at the age of ten count?"_

"_Not possible but if you know of a female who meets the criteria and happens to be living near the crash site then the chances are likely."_

"_Oh I know a girl." Fury nodded. "Thank you for your time doctor I hope all is on schedule."_

"_Better than it." Selvig said as he returned to his work station. Loki did not even bother following him back instead he remained staring intently at the director. He reached for his phone and within seconds the other person answered._

"_Move into phase two for Jennings and get Green more involved. I want to see her cornered and keep me up to date with her sleep pattern. Maybe there's a connection with her dreams." Loki heard a sound come out of the small electronic device. "And Coulson, Hughes was snooping around Hammer industries offering to buy the company after their CEO was sentanced. Keep an eye on him."_

_Without another word the man with the eye patch hung up and walked away._

_Jennings? He had heard that name somewhere before._

_With a simple flick of his wrist the computer to the side of him sent the file he needed to the screen. He got an address and seconds later he stood watching a tall, dark blonde haired girl pick up her rucksack and turn to face the mirror._

_He stepped back so she could not see him but in that quick glance and looking into her eyes there was no mistake. He had spent too long looking at that face not to recognise when he saw it again. The hair, the eyes, the lips, everything about her was identical._

_It was his Speki._

_He had found her. _


	21. Vahalla

**Okay so I wasn't going to put up another author's note but then I feel I owe you an explanation. My room got redecorated so I haven't been on my laptop in ages henceforth no updates. However I plan to upload the epilogue later today after I have posted this chapter.**

**Also school has started for me again and is taking up more of my time than ever. Therefore the only day I can really update is Sunday so when I start my new stories expect one update a week on a Sunday which is the target I have set myself.**

**I'm holiday for a week so when I get back I will upload the Samantha one-shot and then I will post the first chapter of my new Loki/OC:**

**Two lunatics and a room full of hot air.**

**And finally this chapter is dedicated to Vesper's crow who unfortunately suffered a motorbike accident. They have recovered now and will shortly be posting the pictures of Samantha which I am extremely thankful and excited for. I've already seen one and let me tell you the pictures are totally awesome so massive internet round of applause for Vesper's crow.**

**So officially, until the next time.**

**Vex**

"Speki my dear you must wake up now."

Speki slowly opened her eyes to look up into the face of a woman she hadn't seen since she was a baby.

"Mother?" She asked not believing it. The woman just nodded her head before Speki wrapped her arms around her holding her close to her body. It was then in her mother's arms Speki remembered everything. She remembered the frost Giants; Thor's coronation and finally she remembered Loki. The look on his face as she closed her eyes for the final time on Asgard.

Speki was clever and knew the wound had killed her. The fact she was now in the arms of her dead mother only confirmed the fact that she had reached Valhalla.

She should be overjoyed she reached the heavens of Asgard however all she could do was cry.

In her mother's arms Speki just felt like a little girl all over again and she let her emotions show.

"Shhh my poor baby girl. You have been so strong and I am so proud of you." Her mother whispered into her ear as her hand rubbed up and down Speki's back.

They sat there for a while before Speki was calm enough to lean away from her mother and look her in the eye. Her mother wiped away a tear on her cheek before helping her off the bed she lay in. Now Speki saw the rest of the room and not just her mother's chest, she saw the golden shields lining the roof. The legends were right she thought.

"Come the rest of the family want to see you." Her mother took her hand and led her out of the room. She looked at the other beds and as she walked past one she saw a woman she recognised slowly beginning to appear on the bed. A halfway stage so to say. She couldn't get a good enough look though before she was led through the door.

"Speki my girl." The booming voice of her father as he walked to meet her mother and she with 2 other people walking slightly behind him. No longer did the man in front of her bear the signs of many years of life but instead he had reverted to the look of someone in similar age to Speki, when he was in his prime. The man wrapped her in a hug as soon as he was close enough and Speki was eager to return it. She had missed the safety and warmth her father's arms around her brought. Once again tears threaten to spill over but this time Speki managed to rein them in.

Speki pulled away from her father and turned to look at the pair stood behind him.

"Sky? Crosby?" Speki asked before wrapping both in a hug but then quickly pulling away. "Not that I am upset you are here but how?"

"You may not have seen our face but we were there the day of the coronation too." Sky told her.

"We stood no chance against the frost giants in the vaults, they surprised us from behind." Crosby then explained.

"It was you two." Speki breathed before returning to hugging her brothers closer. Though they were there with her now they had still died. They felt the pain of having a last breath leaving behind a family each.

Once Speki pulled away this time she looked at her family but something was niggling in the back of her mind. It didn't help that since she had woken up a headache had begun to surface and she felt weak.

"How long did it take me to pass over here?" Speki asked slowly.

"What do you mean Speki?" Her mother asked as she reached out to her but Speki pulled back.

"How long did it take my soul to leave Asgard and pass onto Valhalla?" No one looked her in the eye. "It was longer than most was it not?...Sky's and Crosby's demeanours suggest they have been...settled in this environment for a while now...We...died on the same day...therefore we should have woken up at similar times. How long did it take me?"

"Until he had fallen." Her mother said quietly. Her father stepped to mother and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Who?" Speki asked. No one answered her question for a while but finally her father did.

"Loki."

Then it came back to her.

She had tried to reach out to him but he disregarded her as his own mind playing tricks on him. She had watched helpless to stop him falling into the darkness. He had discovered his true heritage and she had no way to comfort him. All words she had spoken to him before far from his mind.

Then she had watched as he fell.

"Has he arrived yet?" She asked not truly wanting to know the answer.

"Speki the acts he has committed most likely mean he will not-" Her father tried to reason with her but Speki cut in.

"Has he arrived yet?" She rose her voice only slightly but enough to show how tense she was.

"No." Her father answered.

Speki only nodded her head. Though all this action achieved was intensifying the headache that was pounding away at her brain.

"Speki?" Her father asked with concern in his voice as Speki stumbled back and onto the floor.

Her family rushed to meet her and Speki heard her mother direct them to carry her back to the room they just left.

A growing pain in her side caused all thoughts to stop as flashes of strange people appeared in front of her. Blue and green lights flashed in the night sky but not the night sky of Asgard, another realm.

"Speki open your eyes." Speki heard her mother command. She did not realise she had even closed them.

"What is happening to me?" Speki asked. "I feel as if I am dying again."

"Father look." Crosby called to their father who rushed to see what he was looking at. They crowded around a bed opposite Speki and blocked what they saw from her sight.

"Impossible." Speki heard her father say.

"What is it?" She made to sit up but was quickly pushed back down again by her worried mother.

"No Idony she needs to see this." Her father placed a hand on her mother's shoulder. They looked at each and a look passed between their eyes.

Speki stumbled out of bed, both her head and side in agony, as she crept to the bed.

The group stood back and watched her reaction as Speki saw the form of a girl identical to herself appear on the bed. The girl was hunched over clutching the same side that Speki felt pain herself. Speki touched her forehead where the headache seemed to resonate from and it was exactly where the girl before her had a large cut stitched together on her forehead.

Speki whirled around to see what her family said but they were frozen.

Not blinking, not moving; not even breathing.

"Speki Runedaughter." Three raspy voices echoed through the room. It could only mean one thing.

"Norns I am honoured by your presence." Speki knelt to the floor showing respect.

"As we are honoured by yours." They did not emerge instead they remained only as voices. "The poor Midgard dwelling in front of you is dead on her realm but can still be saved in this realm to return to her own."

Speki did not interrupt waiting for the norns to continue.

"Every generation on Midgard as you know has a reincarnation of the surviving Gods on Asgard, this is yours." Speki's head snapped up and she analysed the girl in front of her. "You have the chance to save her here and now. By joining with her soul you can prevent the loss of another life that need not be lost. But be warned by joining her you are longer in control. You would merely be an observer, as if in a coma. Your souls are the same yet different at the same time."

"Will she become like me?" Speki asked. "Gain my abilities and my extended life?"

"Maybe if she is strong enough and deserving but that is left up to us. We will give her the opportunities but it is up to her to take them."

"I will save her life." Speki need not think on the matter. A young life was in danger when there was no need for it to be. She trusted the Norns and fate.

"For your kind deed we will grant you one question to ask." The voices told her. Speki was cautious though for there was always a price to these decisions. She paused for a moment before she carried on.

"I decline your offer. To know what I want would not be what I need." She said as she stood up.

"Clever girl." The voices whispered. "But need know this. The one you care for is lost to the darkness but redemption is still possible by the hand of the one he loves. If redeemed two souls will have been saved and you will be granted access back to Valhalla."

"Wait that-"

"You did not take are offer therefore can no longer ask Speki Runedaughter." The voices cackled. These were more like the norns in the stories. "Now become one with her."

"My family?"

"Will be told but you have a limited window so you must act now unless you wish to watch her die?"

"How?"

"We will let you figure that out yourself goddess of intelligence." The cackling of the three echoed through the room until only silence remained.

Speki looked behind her to her still frozen family then back to the girl who was becoming more solid by the moment.

Stepping forward Speki crouched by the girl's side using one hand to wipe away the hair that covered her eyes and fallen on to her face.

They truly were identical as if looking into a mirror she thought. Looking into her face Speki knew she had to act fast.

Standing back up she straightened her back and took hold of the girl's hand.

"I, Speki Runedaughter," She had no idea what to say but the words seemed to flow from her mouth. "Hereby let my soul join this one to save the life of the girl in front of me."

Both disappeared and a 17 year old girl in England shot up in bed breathing heavily to the surprise of all those in the room even causing one to feint, knowing that life would never be the same again.

Speki Runedaughter and Samantha Jennings became one.


	22. Epilogue

"But mainly you." Speki said. Samantha Jennings looked Speki Runedaughter's form in the eye. "I'll always be there Samantha looking over you, guiding and protecting. I won't be the only one either. Remember let fate work her magic, that is all you need to know."

And then Speki left leaving the norns to unravel the magic they had surrounded the place with. Like blinking she closed her eyes and the next second she opened them Speki found herself in Valhalla once more.

Speki expected her mother or father or maybe Loki to be there when she opened her eyes but instead she was met with the smiling face of a senior agent that she had grown to care for as Samantha Jennings though never truly met herself.

"You must be Speki." The man gave her a small smile and his hand as he helped her off the bed. Speki took it with a small smirk of her own coming to stand in front of him. She was back in her usual armour thank goodness, though Samantha liked the changes she had made Speki still liked her original design more.

"Ah Son of Coul I must thank you for everything you have done for Samantha and therefore myself." Speki said giving the man a small bow.

"Actually-"

"Do not worry I only jest Coulson. Unlike Thor I was educated in the ways of Midgard dwellers long before joining with Samantha and that bond only having strengthened the knowledge."

"This is really weird. You look exactly the same and act the same but there is just something different about the two of you." Coulson said with a smile and a small shake of his head.

"She is the, how she would say, the 2.0 version." Speki said. "I wish not to be rude but by any chance have you seen a brooding prince anywhere?"

"He left moments before you began to appear." Coulson told her. Speki nodded her head in thanks before setting off after the dark prince.

As Speki walked through the halls of Valhalla the jolly feasts that lasted forever slowly began to emerge and solidify in front of her accompanied by laughter and music. She drowned it out though as she used the glares sent in the direction she was heading to find what she was looking for.

Soon she came to a set of double doors and by the small crowd surrounding the outside she knew she had found the right place. Stepping through the crowd Speki entered the room silently and locked the door behind her. In front of her stood alone figure with his back to her as he stood on the balcony gazing at the garden below.

"You forgot." Speki said as she crossed her arms over her chest and lent her back against the door.

"Speki?" Quick as a whip Loki twirled around to face her not believing what he was seeing.

"I specifically told you not to forget but what do you do?" Speki asked sighing at him before pushing herself away from the door and walking to stand beside him on the balcony. She could feel Loki's wide eyes on her watching her every move. She angled her body away from him though as he turned his body so that his chest was open to her. Speki remained looking at the gardens below resting her hands on the railings. A moment of silence passed before anything else was said. "I had to watch you fall Loki."

"And I had to watch you die." Loki's voice was deep and barley louder than a whisper. Speki turned her head to look at him catching his gaze for only a moment before returning to looking to the sky.

"So you love Samantha Jennings?" Speki asked with a small nod of her head. "And I quote, Speki or not you love her. The fact that she is myself reincarnated is a blessing because it led you to her. Ring any bells?"

"You sound jealous Speki." Loki commented prompting Speki to give out a small huff.

"Of course I am jealous Loki." Speki said refusing to look him in the eye. "Though I was there I saw it through her eyes. I heard every sentiment; I felt every kiss, every hug, every touch, everything." She paused for a moment before turning her head back to loo Loki in the eye. "And it tore me in two because even though we are the same those feelings and kisses and touches were not intended for myself but for her." Speki took to looking back outside. "The norns said you would be redeemed by the one you love and that is she."

"What will become of her?" Loki asked.

"She will meet the person she was destined to meet and fall in love with. She will have the chance to become whoever she wants to be as long as she stays true to herself and what she has become. Samantha Jennings will do great things that I know." Speki said not blaming the poor girl for the jealousy that had and was at this moment in time raging in her body.

"You were there the whole time?" Loki asked.

"Every single moment." Speki replied instantly. She felt cool fingers brush a stray piece of hair behind her ear as her eyes closed enjoying his touch that she had missed so much. His hand lingered on her cheek before coming to rest back at his side.

Speki turned to face him with her whole body now.

"Where do we go from here?" She asked him.

"You tell me." Was his reply.

Speki nodded her head before leaving his side and walking to the door. Well she would have if Loki hadn't grabbed her hand and twirled her back around to face him.

"I have changed my mind actually, I will tell you myself." Loki said before taking hold of her face and kissing her with all he had. Speki quickly relaxed into the kiss holding on to his robes on his chest to pull him closer to her.

The kiss soon slowed and instead of being one long one it became short and sweet chaste kisses with a lingering touch. Loki had to tell her something though and make sure she heard. So he ended the kiss reluctantly and rested his forehand against hers.

"Speki I have grieved your death every day of my existence since it happened." Loki told her before pulling back but keeping her face in his hands. "Finding Samantha was a blessing as I thought it would cure the emptiness I felt when you left. It helped somewhat but did not fully close. Yes I fell in love with Samantha Jennings but I fell in love with you first and I find myself still falling for you now."

"Still a silver tongue I believe." Speki smirked.

"You know better than most." Loki gave a cheeky grin back.

"Loki you misinterpret my feelings. I knew once you found her you would fall in love with her it being only natural after you fell in love with me. I am not angry at you but myself for letting it affect me so." Speki explained her hands coming up to rest on his still holding her face. "I am unsure though if you would still feel the same for me after meeting her."

"Speki I will always feel the same about you and nothing, not even the norns could change that." Loki said with authority.

"Do not give them ideas." Speki said with a smirk.

"Let them try." Loki said with a smirk of his own before bringing his lips back down to meet hers.

Heimdall smiled to himself as he watched the pair finally that after all those years of childhood bickering, adolescent adventure and drama and finally the heart ache of a young adult, the two had finally found where they were meant to be.

Together.


End file.
